


NSFW Stories: Akali x Evelynn

by xNekorux



Category: League of Legends
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Car Sex, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Femslash, First Time, K/DA, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, NSFW Prompts, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sweet & Passionate, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux
Summary: A series of NSFW prompts centering around the Akali x Evelynn pairing.(Set in the K/DA Skin Universe)
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 552





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains a series of mature scenes that aren't appropriate for 16-18 years old! Please, if you're younger than the mentioned age and will still proceed in reading, read at your own discretion.
> 
> As for others, enjoy~
> 
> (Based from the "30 NSFW Prompts Challenge")

**001** – _Cuddles (Naked)_

A chilled breath left the rapper once a breeze managed to sneak into the room and brush all over her body, sending a small jolt up her spine. It was drizzling outside and the wind was howling much stronger than the usual evenings in the city, so it was only reasonable that most people were staying indoors.

"Are you going to keep me waiting, darling?"

The window closed with a quiet click and the person responsible for it turned to face the owner of the alluring voice, the azure crystals she possessed clashing with those overpowering ambers.

Right there on her bed, a woman with beauty fit for a goddess can be seen elegantly resting on the sheets, head propped up with one hand and sheet feebly covering her nude body underneath. It was a sight worth painting.

Akali chuckled as she walked back to the bed, undeterred from the eyes that audited her own naked body, which soon got on the bed and joined the once lone occupant. Her gorgeous bedmate, Evelynn, smiled once she was with her under the blanket.

Head resting on the siren's left shoulder and arms enveloping her with warmth like no other, Akali sighed and nuzzled her face against the older woman's chest. Her breath grazed over the diva's skin, who sighed at the soothing feeling it brought.

"Ahri told me you hate cuddles." Akali commented, smiling when she felt and heard Evelynn lightly scoff.

"I hate a lot of things, Rogue." Evelynn murmured, one of her hands tracing the curves of Akali's side. "But I do love holding the world in my arms."

"The world?" Lifting her head, Akali's gaze wandered until it met Evelynn's. Just by that mere eye contact, her heart skipped a beat.

"My world, yes."

Scratch the beat skipping. Akali felt like her heart would have stopped right then and there. Evelynn did have a knack in saying these things to her and there was never a specific time she'd say it. Public or not, Evelynn would literally tell her that she's the one for her. Show her, even.  
It's one of greatest aspects of the singer that made the freestyler fall in love.

"How do you do that?" Akali muttered, burying her face in Evelynn's ample chest. The form of the latter shook slightly with the light laughter that left her, further increasing the intensity of the rapper's blush.

"Do what, darling? Make you blush?" Evelynn shook her head as she laid a kiss on top of the younger female's head. "You make it quite easy, believe me."

"No, not that..."

One eyebrow quirked in return. "Oh? Then what were you referring to?"

Akali took in a breath as she ran a hand over Evelynn's back, fingertips licking at the woman's spine and palm caressing the side of the woman's stomach before finally resting it over the diva's beating heart.

"How do you make me fall in love with you?" The question was hushed. It was quiet. It was sincere. "Over and over again, Eve... How?"

When an entire minute passed with Akali doing nothing but staring at the skin of Evelynn's chest and still receiving no reply, the freestyler decided to look back up to the magenta-haired woman's face.

Turns out, Evelynn had her gaze directed away from her and was absently directed to the right side of the room. Regardless of such positioning, Akali was still able to catch sight of the light shade of red on Evelynn's cheeks.

"Eve, are you... are you blushing?" Akali could stop her amusement from lacing her question, which caused one of the corners of Evelynn's lips twitch.

"You ask me how I make you fall in love with me again and again, yet here I am thinking I that should be a line of mine."

A smile was quick to shape the rapper's lips. She wound her arms around Evelynn and embraced the siren, wordlessly loving the skin to skin contact between their bodies. This was the reason why she loves this woman.

It would be a crime not to love someone like Evelynn, and the diva could honestly say the same to Akali.

"Good night, Eve." Akali murmured, her lips placing a kiss on the singer's collarbone.

"Good night, Kali." Evelynn shifted her head until her lips touched the temple of her lover. "Dream of me once you close those eyes of yours."

Akali smiled, sighing in content.

"Always."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**002** – _Kisses (Naked)_

The bathroom was filled with nothing but the soft breaths of the diva relaxing in the marble tub, most of her body covered by a blanket of water and bubbles. Head laying on one end of the bath, Evelynn closed her eyes and quietly exhaled. The scent of lavender was to be blamed for such reaction. It was soothing and inflicted tranquility to the magenta-haired woman.

"Can I join?" Came a question hinting nothing but excitement.

A smile was quick to conquer Evelynn's lips. Shifting until she had her arm on the edge with her chin perched over it, she smiled invitingly at the other female idling at the doorway in nothing but a black and green bathrobe.

It only took a few seconds of observation for Evelynn to know that the rapper wore nothing underneath. That knowledge alone was enough to make her arousal flicker within her.

"Feel free, darling."

Akali had to hold herself back from grinning outright as she approached, undoing the ties of her robe and abandoning said cover on one of the hooks on the wall.

Amber eyes were fixated on her nude body and she knew that there was nothing else that would take away the attention she had captured. The desire in those crystals focused solely on her was so close in making her melt and it was thrilling.

The water swished slightly as Akali carefully stepped into the tub, form gradually sinking and draping over the once lone occupant's front. Akali wound her left arm around Evelynn while she used her right to stroke the older woman by the cheek.

Evelynn, who had adjusted back to her original position in the bathtub, smiled at the rapper resting on top of her body, head leaning forward and nose grazing against the cheek of the blue-eyed artist.

"Hey..." Akali murmured, smiling as they let their faces hover close with one another, breaths washing over their lips like a delicate caress.

"Hi." Evelynn whispered back, offering her own smile to the female she called and claimed as her beloved.

Forehead resting over the diva's, Akali deliberately dragged her fingertips from Evelynn's cheek down to her chest, her hand giving one of the siren's breasts a light squeeze under the water. Once Akali performed the small yet sly move, her eyes darted back to Evelynn to catch sight firsthand of the reaction she inspired.

Much to her satisfaction, she found Evelynn biting her lip for a moment. It was such a brief happening, yet Akali's breath nearly hitched.

"You, darling, _love_ taking advantage of my sensitivity, don't you?" Evelynn queried, her smile morphing into a small smirk.

"Maybe."

A chuckle. "Would you like me to return the favor?"

Akali had yet to provide a response when Evelynn moved her head until she had her lips latched onto her left earlobe. A somewhat trembling breath left her once she felt those heavenly lips nibble at the soft flesh of her ear.

"Yes please..." Akali breathed out, voice practically shaking.

For a long and delightful moment, Akali felt Evelynn kiss around her ear and neck, lips sometimes lingering somewhere over the side of her jaw. Her breathing quickened with each graze of her girlfriend's lips against her skin, a result that vastly pleased the beautiful perpetrator.

"Favor returned." Evelynn declared, pulling back until their eyes met and their lips were just a tiny shift away.

"Eve..."

"Yes, darling?"

Akali brought her free hand back up and out of the water, the palm being cooler than the skin of Evelynn's cheek. "You're amazing."

"Oh, Rogue..." Evelynn rubbed the tip of her nose against Akali's, smiling. " _You're_ amazing."

And finally, without any more hesitance or delays, their lips met and it was honestly a surprise the water didn't evaporate with the flames of their passion igniting in such a blazing manner. Their eyes drifted close and their hands swiftly held onto one another, finding some sort of leverage as their lips mashed against each other while their tongues sought for dominance in between the act.

The addiction of tasting their significant other was driving them both thirsty for more, so it was considered shocking when Evelynn pulled back and broke the trance of lust they nearly fell completely in.

"Eve..." Just by hearing Akali's voice, Evelynn knew her lover wanted to move forward to the next step. To progress even further than they usually do.

Smiling, Evelynn lightly shook her head and gave Akali's nose a little kiss.

"Let's save that for next time, Kali."

"But...-"

"But I wouldn't mind if you want to kiss some more."

.....

.....

.....

"Fine."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**003** – _First Time_

The three members of K/DA nearly fell into a heap on the floor once the diva, the same woman that's considered the oldest among all four of them, opened the door of their penthouse. It was obvious the trio would have unintentionally dog-piled over one another if the magenta-haired female didn't bother with them in the first place.

Ahri's right arm was slung over Evelynn's shoulders and same can be said to Kai'Sa's left arm. Last and definitely not the least was Akali, who was on her back, legs wrapped around her from behind and arms limply draped over her shoulders.

It was surprising where Evelynn acquired her strength from. Maybe that's what alcohol did to her. Maybe it gave her some sort of additional muscle when it came to these kinds of things. She didn't drink much, so she wasn't wasted like her other companions.

"Why do you three always do this?" Evelynn grunted as she hauled her friends and herself into their home. 

"We love you, Eve~" Ahri cooed, leaning more of her weight against the already struggling woman. 

"You're the best!" Kai'Sa said with a slight slur, a somewhat goofy smile on her face. 

Sighing loudly, Evelynn shook her head. "Bokkie, close the door." 

**_SLAM!_ **

The considerably violent slam of the panel caused Evelynn to wince. Of course Kai'Sa was _too drunk_ to properly do her bidding, and based from how the dancer had not left her side when she had done her order, then Evelynn didn't need to look to know that her bandmate had kicked it close. 

Well, with its automatic lock feature, Evelynn was thankfully not required to return and check if it was securely locked for the night.

Instead of going through a much bigger hassle in lugging all of her friends up the staircase, Evelynn laggardly made her way to the living room, where she deposited Ahri and Kai'Sa on the L-shaped couch. 

The pair was quick to grab their own throw pillows to embrace in their drunken states, which left Evelynn to hope that they don't vomit on anything as the evening passes. Physically relieved of two drunk burdens, Evelynn reached behind her and held Akali by her thighs to make sure she didn't fall before making her way to the stairs, which she carefully climbed step by step upon her approach. 

Evelynn halted at the top of the steps when Akali suddenly chose to adjust herself behind her, arms abruptly wrapping around her as if she was her own personal teddy bear. An awfully sweet hum filled her ears when Akali nuzzled her face against her hair. 

Shaking her head once again, Evelynn continued with her walk. She had just entered Akali's bedroom when the rapper took a deep breath of the scent of her magenta tresses all of a sudden. Due to her drunken stupor, Akali had no shame and sniffed Evelynn's hair ever so blatantly.

"Wow, Eve..." Akali slurred out with a little giggle. "Your hair smells like candy." 

The image of Akali chewing at her hair flashed in Evelynn's mind, a horrified feeling momentarily consuming her. She dispelled the scene in her head and looked over her shoulder, only to see a wild mess of brown hair. It looks like the rapper had removed her hair tie on their way upstairs.

"Don't you dare chew on them, Rogue. Let alone _lick_ at them."

"I won't~" Akali responded back, smiling like a child as she took in more of the appealing scent of her carrier's mane. "Just going to sniff 'em."

Finally arriving at the side of the bed, Evelynn deftly removed the rapper from her and gently laid her onto the bed. Once Akali's back made contact with the sheets and pillows though... 

A gasp of surprise. 

...she pulled the diva down with her.

Evelynn found herself completely pressed on top of Akali, who firmly held her in place and refused to release her, even if she only wanted to adjust her lower half away from its awkward positioning. 

"Akali, darling, let me...-" 

"I love you, Eve." 

Briefly freezing, Evelynn replayed the words in her head. She was asking herself if she too was drunk and had begun to hear things, but as seconds ticked past with her still in the arms of the lovable freestyler, she knew she heard right. 

"Rogue, you're drunk." Was the only thing she could come up with, mind suddenly void of any other responses. 

"No, I'm not." 

"Rogue...-" 

"I'm in love." 

Once again, Evelynn was speechless. It was a wonder how such simple words being uttered was enough to silence her and steal her entire vocabulary away from her brain's clutches. Of course when it came to Akali, she should have expected much. A weak spot for the young woman was certainly an aspect she always possessed.

Blinking, Evelynn managed to retract back, but only because Akali allowed her to do so. Her bright amber-tinted eyes gazed into those stunning azure crystals and it felt like the world became completely still for a whole moment just for the two of them. 

"Kali..." 

"I'm not drunk... Okay, maybe I am a little," Akali giggled again and the innocent display made Evelynn's heart thunder in her chest. "but I mean it when I said I'm in love." 

The diva felt her face flush red when Akali moved her hands around her and came up to pinch both of her cheeks. It was a gesture she deemed a bit childish, but she wasn't able to stop herself from reacting towards it with a blushing face. 

"I'm in love with you, Eve~" Akali claimed in a sing-song yet slurred manner. 

Evelynn shook those hands away, eyes blinking and glancing to the sides in embarrassment. It was clear that Akali was immensely under the control of all the alcohol she had consumed earlier, so most of Evelynn's rational side was chalking this up as one of those things people usually sputter out in their intoxicated state.

"Rogue, I think you need to sleep this off. I'm quite confident you won't remember any of this tomorrow." 

Planning on taking advantage of Akali's lack of security in her grasp of her, Evelynn placed both of her hands on the mattress and started pushing herself off the cloudy-minded freestyler. When the latter noticed though, despite being massively influenced by alcohol, she quickly reacted.

Evelynn gave out a small _"Oof!"_ when she was suddenly brought back to her chest to chest position with Akali, most of her breath practically leaving her in response to the abruptly performed action. She tried removing herself again, but this time she didn't budge as much as she had a mere second ago. 

"Akali, you need to...-"

"Let's do it." Akali cut her off in a heartbeat, gazing into Evelynn's eyes with a gleam of seriousness.

" _It?_ " Evelynn stared back with a genuinely shocked look, finding it rather hard to believe the rapper was insinuating such thing now. "You're drunk. I don't think this is the appropriate...-"

"It's the _perfect_ time."

The sound of clothes rustling and the friction of the fabric of their attire against the sheets filled the entire room when Akali suddenly turned the tables around the diva, who had no choice but to follow along with the motion.

Lustrous magenta strands messily sprawled all over the pillows and orbs of beautiful amber gazed up to the tittering female above. The rapper used her own weight to pin the vocalist down, holding no intention in letting the beauty acquire freedom from her.

"Totally perfect." Akali murmured as she openly smiled at the older artist underneath her.

"You're drunk." Like a broken record, Evelynn could do nothing but repeat what she had said earlier. She was still encountering difficulties in grasping other words, so she was somewhat forced to settle with the first thing she could think about uttering.

"But still sober enough to do _this_ to you."

Evelynn's breath got stuck in her throat when Akali moved her head by holding the side of her jaw while she dug her face into her neck and started kissing around her throat and over her pulse. The singer squirmed not because she hated it, but because she was experiencing a buildup of discomfort somewhere below her waist.

"K-Kali..." Evelynn pursed her lips when she realized she had stuttered, eyes shutting as she held her moans back. She felt awfully stupid for stumbling with her speech. It was extremely uncharacteristic of her.

Admittedly, between her and Akali, she's the most reactive when it came to these things. While the rapper would whimper and moan quietly whenever they made-out, Evelynn would shudder, let out a much audible whimpers and would moan and groan out loud, especially whenever Akali groped her in the midst of it.

"I love you, Eve..." Akali whispered, kisses halting only for her tongue to start licking. "I want you. I need you. I...- _ah!_ "

In a flash, Akali found herself being topped by Evelynn, who immediately engulfed her lips with her own. Their tongues met and intertwined with one another, their saliva mixing upon contact. Both of their eyes slid close as they got lost with the taste they were acquiring through the passionate exchange, their sole focus being their lip-locking.

What Akali didn't notice instantly was that Evelynn had somehow regained a piece of her mind that wasn't too clouded with her yearnings and was moving her hands around her, unbuckling her belt and removing everything else that she could manage in their current position.

Evelynn was pushed to her limit. With everything Akali had done, how could she restrain her sexual craving concerning the blue-eyed artist? Stopping now would just be nothing but _torture_ for both of them.

Akali pushed forward and sat up, while Evelynn allowed herself to adjust along with the shift. She straddled the rapper by her lap, hands hastily tugging off the purple dragon jacket the freestyler wore.

Once the mentioned jacket was off enough for her shoulders to be revealed, Akali grabbed at the back of Evelynn's black top and abruptly pulled the zipper down. As soon as the top came loose, the kiss was broken by Akali, who retreated enough to grab at the front hem of the diva's top.

Evelynn let Akali tug her top off and toss it aside but before she could remove the bra she was wearing, the snap of its clasp reached her ears. Relieved with any coverage around her top area, the diva was not able to suppress the moan that left her when Akali suddenly shot forward and took her right nipple in her mouth.

"Ah! Kali!"

Hands disappearing in the wild hair of the freestyler, Evelynn bent her head back and shuddered. Her lips would part and throaty moans would leave her, further fueling Akali's determination in moving forward with the process.

Fingers tightly clutching at countless brown strands and breaths hitching in her throat every now and then, Evelynn may not be fully aware of it, but she was under Akali's spell and had no hopes in dispelling such alluring feeling anytime soon.

Akali moved her hands down to Evelynn's skirt, its hidden hook and clasp meeting its end once her fingers found them. The clothing was pulled off and tossed somewhere on the floor, officially leaving the siren in nothing but a black thong.

Evelynn groaned and unevenly breathed as she watched Akali pull back and focus her gaze down to her recently unveiled underwear. The way the rapper gripped her hip with her left hand while the right briefly clenched around her thigh sent a rush of arousal to swim through her body, increasing the heat that was engulfed between her legs.

"Darling..."

"You always wear thongs, don't you?" Akali asked, tongue flicking out for a moment to lick at her own lips.

Evelynn averted her gaze from the brown-haired female, who raised her head to look into her eyes as she waited for an answer to her _risqué_ question. What Akali initially got was a light punch on the shoulder. It wasn't strong enough to hurt her, but it held enough force to get the diva's point across. Before she could even say anything, a hand held her jaw and forced her head to look up, their eyes meeting.

"Is it just me or are you fond of asking questions with obvious answers?"

Akali chuckled and leaned forward and out of the hand loosely grasping her face, giving Evelynn's lips a light peck before leaning her forehead against hers. She slowly reached down and snuck her hands between the thighs of the vocalist. Her fingers pushed the thin material aside, her slim digits gliding over the slit she had uncovered.

Evelynn bit her lip again in reaction, eyes watching closely and breath transforming into panting. Eyes drifting close once again, Evelynn shivered against the female she straddled. She wound her arms around Akali, feeling those skillful fingers tease her opening.

"Hah..." Evelynn's breath caressed Akali's ear, which encouraged the latter to proceed with her ministrations. "Kali!"

"Whoa..." Akali giggled when she slipped her middle finger inside the diva's center, the heat enveloping the digit inciting a stir within her own core. "You're so warm, Eve."

"Ugh..." Evelynn delicately grunted, burying her face against the side of Akali's head. She quietly snarled in the rapper's ear as her arousal heightened with each sensual thrust of that sly finger of hers. "Darling..."

"Am I doing good?"

"Mmm... Much better if you push harder."

Be careful what you wish for, a line more than a mere handful of people always said in tricky situations. In this case, Evelynn received far more than what she anticipated. With Akali's inexperience in the bedroom and her body being strictly controlled by lust, the actions she performed were hurried and lack any ounce of delicacy.

"God!" Evelynn gasped when Akali abruptly pushed the entirety of her middle finger inside of her, hitting a particular sensitive spot within moist sheathe. It was staggering and Evelynn honestly didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Deep inside though, she knew it was the former.

Even more urged than earlier, Akali began driving her finger in and out of Evelynn, slipping her index finger inside in the process. Of course the addition elicited another reaction from the siren.

"Kali!"

"Eve..."

Akali would occasionally lick at her lips and dart her eyes between Evelynn's face and sex, an idle grin occupying her face as she felt the essence of the goddess gradually drip down her fingers. She lightly shook her head in amazement at how Evelynn was now jerking her hips, countering each push of her fingers with her own movement.

"Faster, Rogue..." Evelynn gasped out between labored breaths of air before choosing to silence herself by using Akali's lips as a seal.

Akali moaned, feeling Evelynn's tongue greedily search her mouth for her own wet muscle. The second she poked her tongue at the diva's, it was immediately and mercilessly turned into nothing but a toy to play with. While Evelynn conquered her mouth, Akali made sure she did the same on the siren's dripping quim.

The pressure was strongly and rapidly building up. Evelynn felt a tingling sensation crawl up from the very tip of her toes up to her legs, the sensation coursing upward with an indescribable force. Once the rush of titillation reached her center, an inner explosion of unimaginable pleasure swept over her whole body and sent it jerking and twitching against the younger female responsible for it all.

"Kali!"

Lips still somewhat connected, Evelynn cried out Akali's name in between their intense make-out, nails digging into the skin of the rapper's shoulders.

"Ahh....! Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Evelynn shuddered for a couple of times before she slumped forward, hands that was once tightly gripping ending up in feebly holding onto the freestyler, whose eyes were closed and mind utterly focused on the twitching sex her fingers were still buried in.

The sweet essence of the gorgeous woman can be felt trailing past the level of her knuckles, also staining her palm and forehand. It was a vastly delightful feeling for Akali, and she was looking forward in having a taste of the honey.

"Eve...?"

"Darling, just... just give me a moment..." Evelynn requested between breaths, her hands half-consciously roaming around Akali's body to keep the rapper hot and bothered.

"Okay..."

Akali would become still every now and then every time Evelynn's hands touched a slightly ticklish part of her body, but instead of laughing, it only coaxed her in leaving a much noticeable wetness in her own panties. As if the diva can see through clothes, Akali heard a husky chuckle come from the woman she had recently brought pleasured.

"Are you wet for me, Akali?" Evelynn whispered, tongue sneakily peeking out and licking at the tragus of the rapper's ear.

"M-Maybe..." Instead of being supposedly embarrassed thanks to the alcohol she had in her system, a dopey grin reached Akali's lips.

"Mmm... Even if you don't tell me," Evelynn snaked her hand down low and slid it inside and past the waistband of Akali's lower garments, fingers swiftly brushing over a sensitive bud before skimming over her leaking womanhood. "I have ways in finding out."

"Eve... I... That feels so good..."

"Darling, are you ready?"

Cheeks flushing, heart thudding and blood rushing...

"Yes..."

...passion had consumed the rapper and the diva.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**004** – _Self-loving_

Being apart from your lover was honestly a struggle. One that many had to endure just for the sake of either their careers, family or maybe some other personal matter. There was always a reason for the distance in between a couple in this predicament.

In this case, Akali was out on tour with the new pop band she had put together. Although it was just a side project, it did become the reason why Evelynn was now drinking her third glass of wine while she watched the live broadcast of her beloved rapper's performance with the group she had assembled.

 _True Damage_.

Unlike the first two glasses of wine, Evelynn chose to savour the third one, knowing she needed to slow down before she ends up drinking the entire bottle dry within the hour.

Even though she had encouraged Akali to go ahead with her trip to Paris, she wasn't completely happy in being left alone at their penthouse. The freestyler had offered to bring her along, but much to their misfortune, at the same day of True Damage's flight to Paris, K/DA had an interview scheduled to be filmed for next week's _Primetime Valoran's_ exclusive celebrity news.

Taric may have excused Akali from the mentioned interview, but the man couldn't afford having _two_ of K/DA's members absent. Evelynn wasn't pleased at all, but as a supportive girlfriend, she still pushed Akali in going even though the rapper hesitated and was willing to go on a much later flight just to wait for her.

It was good Akali didn't risk it though since the flight she intended in boarding with Evelynn was cancelled, which now explains why the diva didn't even get to Paris in the end, was now cooped up in her bedroom and was somewhat sulking with wine and the flat-screen TV as her only company.

By the time she finished her wine and abandoned her glass beside the bottle on the bedside table, Evelynn was left to watch True Damage close their performance with a huge thanks to the crowd that seemed to be going crazy over their amazing debut.

Evelynn sighed and turned the television off, taking her phone in her hands once she placed the remote beside her empty wine glass. She smiled when she saw a couple of messages Akali just sent. It was a nice feeling to see that the first thing the freestyler did once she was done with her concert was message her. It showed how the younger artist had her on top of her list.

 **Akali** : _Just finished performing  
Hope you enjoyed it :D  
I know its late there so good night Eve-chan~  
Love you 💜_

The smile on Evelynn's face could've literally lit up the entire bedroom if it were possible, regardless of the curve not being wide enough to even be considered an open grin. Clearly, a few text messages was enough to dispel most of the loneliness she felt. Sleeping alone on the bed she grew accustomed in sharing with K/DA's _maknae_ sure took a noticeable toll on her.

Thinking about the said furniture and everything they had done on and under its sheets, well, it sure did spark up something inside her. One that particularly reminded her of a video they, specifically Akali, had taken during one of their steamy sessions.

It was a time when Akali started becoming daring and bolder than she used to be ever since they became official. They were making-out in Evelynn's dressing room after one of their concerts when they were on tour.

Once a staff had told them that their limo was stuck in traffic and that they had to wait for at least an hour for a ride back to their hotel, they didn't hesitate in locking the door and getting down and dirty within those walls.

While Evelynn had her legs wound around Akali's waist while seated on the table where the cosmetics were swept off, Akali herself was standing right in front of her and had her phone in hand. The vocalist honestly didn't know what was going on through her little rogue's head during that memorable moment, but apparently, Akali thought that was the best time to use her girlfriend's phone to film them.

A _souvenir_ , she said.

Evelynn bit her lower lip as she exited her _Messages_ app, only to open her phone's Gallery to search for the video she's thinking about. After scrolling past the wacky videos Ahri and Kai'Sa's had recorded along with Akali after they had once stolen their phone from her, Evelynn finally found the video that could easily be described as hers and Akali's personal sex scandal.

Bringing the video up to her screen, Evelynn tapped the _Play_ button, which immediately filled the room with the sounds pouring through the small speaker of the gadget. Apparently, she couldn't spare at least a few seconds to at least find her earbuds.

" **Wow, Eve...** " Akali breathily said in awe, looking directly at the front camera of the phone she was holding with her right hand. With the way she held the piece of tech, it gave a good view of Evelynn kissing her around her jaw and neck, which was becoming more and more littered with dark purple kiss marks. " **You're making a real mess on me.** "

" **Shut up and come here.** " Evelynn heard herself say in the video before she watched as she pulled Akali by her jacket and crashed their lips with one another.

Although Akali's angling in the video was a bit messy, it did catch more than an eyeful of tongue-dancing. Evelynn had to swallow quietly as she shifted on the bed, kicking the blanket a couple of times until it was just around her waist.

Resting herself on her pillows and against the cushioned headboard, Evelynn held her phone with her left hand, while her right slowly wandered down to the waistband of her panties. Once her fingertips touched the fabric of her underwear, she stiffened and nearly paused the video.

She couldn't believe she was going to do _this_.

Evelynn shook her head and refocused her attention on the video.

No one has to know anyway.

Finally slipping her hand past her waistband and inside her underwear, Evelynn once again bit her bottom lip as she single-mindedly watched how hers and Akali's making-out evolved into something more.

" **Wearing skirts has its perks, huh?** " Akali murmured once their kiss ended, her vacant hand sneaking underneath the diva's fitted skirt. " **Easy access for me and my fingers.** "

The Evelynn in the video hissed lowly as Akali began fingering her under her lower clothing. Despite the act not even in sight of the camera's view, the lascivious sounds were enough to encourage Evelynn in continuing her pleasurable action.

She brushed her finger over her slit, which was surprisingly more moist than she had anticipated. Despite the shame whispering in the back of her mind, the screams of arousal was enough to overpower such feeble thoughts. With a shaky breath, she started circling her clit with gentle strokes.

" **Don't moan too loud.** " Akali's voice fell through the phone speaker, sounding as if the pre-recorded video version of the rapper was referring to the Evelynn now pleasuring herself in the dimly-lit bedroom. " **Someone might hear us.** "

"Darling, stop teasing..." Evelynn herself murmured, eyes becoming slightly half-lidded, while her hold on her smartphone began to weaken.

A moan, one that clearly came from the siren, flooded out of the speaker, but the one she gave in the present time was much louder. Pressing over the sensitive bud of hers was just too good to not react to.

" **You like that?** " Akali asked in the video, sparing a second to wink at the camera before turning her complete attention back to Evelynn. " **Lemme do it again...** "

Evelynn dropped her phone and turned to her side, leaving the video playing as she decided to just focus on her self-pleasuring. She finally slipped a finger inside her, the breathy reaction she gave somewhat masking the lewd noises coming from her phone.

"Akali..." Evelynn uttered rather breathlessly, beginning in thrusting her finger in and out of her womanhood, while her remaining hand teased one of her nipples over the thin fabric of her nightgown. "More... Give me more..."

Evelynn's breaths were gradually becoming ragged with each thrust she gave with her finger, her thumb gliding pressing over her little bud every now and then to further amplify the electrifying sensation that ran through her veins. One of her hands clawed at her pillows, while her body began to squirm on the bed. She was an absolute mess and certainly didn't exude the natural domineering aura she always gave out.

Oh, if only Akali could see her now, the rapper would surely have a field day with her.

Evelynn hissed as she buried her free hand into her hair, gripping on the tresses ever so briefly before it landed back on the bed and continued scratching over the sheets. She hissed and gasped, while her fingers slid in and out of her in a moderate pace. It wasn't like Akali's touch, but it sufficed for the situation.

" **You're really wet down here, Eve.** " Came Akali's shameless observation in the video, which fueled more of Evelynn's self-indulging touches.

"I'm so wet for you, Rogue..." Evelynn whispered in the dark, knowing Akali loved it whenever she did such thing. She only wished the freestyler was actually there to witness her shameful actions.

More teasing comments came from the video version of Akali and despite Evelynn not exactly capturing what was being said, Akali's voice was enough to make her gasp and moan, especially with such being combined by the prodding she continued doing onto her quim.

Those sweet, sweet essence of hers were dripping out already, while the rush was intensifying within her faster than she thought it would. Feeling like she was slowly being engulfed by the flames of pleasure, Evelynn twisted and turned for a couple of times to try and lessen the overwhelming sensation.

"Hah...! Hah...! Akali!"

Evelynn's thumb pressed and rubbed in a circular motion over her overly-sensitive clit, while there were now two fingers moving in and out of her sex, further coaxing more of the one-of-a-kind honey only she could give.

Tears welled from corners of her eyes, one falling down once all her efforts finally reached the very peak of pleasure. A jolt of pleasure shot over Evelynn's spine before it suddenly spread throughout her body like a mind-blowing wildfire that was impossible to douse with anything.

Back arching and lips parting, Evelynn screamed through the hand that she uselessly tried muting herself with. As she remained tense and would twitch every now and then, Evelynn's eyes clenched shut while some of the tears of ecstasy fell.

"Kali...!"

Only when the unexplainable high lessened did Evelynn realize that her fingers had stopped and were now just halfway inside her dripping sex. It made her wish more that Akali was there. The freestyler would know just what to do to clean the mess she made.

And just like that, an idea struck her.

It's quite daring and rather perverted, but it was an idea nonetheless.

Chuckling a bit breathlessly, Evelynn shook her head as she turned around and took her phone back with her clean hand, while the essence-stained one was slowly withdrawn from her underwear. Turning her bedside lamp on, Evelynn opened the _Camera_ app and made sure to switch to the front camera.

Doing a shushing gesture with her tainted fingers, Evelynn bit her lip and finally snapped the photo. Once it was taken, she got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom to clean herself up, but not before she sent the image to a certain someone that would immensely enjoy the picture.

As Evelynn washed her hands in the sink, she couldn't help but smile to herself at what she had just done. It's been a long, long while ever since she had indulged in an act of self-loving, but thinking about her charming rogue while doing so surely was an experience for her.

Maybe next time she could put on a little show for her darling Akali.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

"Your rap was like, so lit!"

"Nothing but the best from this girl."

Akali smiled to herself as she watched Ekko compliment Qiyana's rap skills. Behind the pair, Yasuo can be found chuckling at whatever Senna and her husband, Lucian, had said.

Her attention was easily taken away by the chime of her phone's notification sound though. Stepping aside and to a corner where she hoped she wouldn't be noticed as much, Akali withdrew her phone from her pocket and checked whatever it was she had received.

Once the screen lit up, her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity at the sight of the words 'Evelynn sent a photo.' spread across the screen. After that, there was a caption that she could only see if she decided to open the message itself.

Which she did.

A moment later...

Akali's face reddened significantly and made her look as if she was about to faint due to some unknown heat or something. Even though the area of the backstage they're at currently was barely lit with a stable bright light, the redness on the freestyler's face could still be spotted.

"Holy _fuck_..."

Just below Evelynn's lascivious photo was a caption that sent a fire between her thighs.

**"Wish you were here to clean this up."**

"Goddamnit, Eve..."

Looks like Akali will have to excuse herself from the after-party.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**005** – _Oral_

As tempting as it sounds, playing video games the whole day and having a few snack breaks in between wasn't cutting it for Akali. Sure, at the first couple of days rolling with this routine was fun and all, but now, she was on her second week and it wasn't as amazing as it used to be.

Ahri and Kai'Sa were out shopping and Akali knew Evelynn would've come along with them if the diva wasn't tired from her return flight last night. She was hired as the model of a famous designer's most valued outfit in the newest fashion line he had released, so the vocalist was quite exhausted from all the traveling and modeling she had done.

Looking over to her right, Akali checked on her girlfriend, whose legs were currently draped over her lap. The rapper was playing video games when Evelynn joined her at the living room for the sole reason of wanting to relax in her presence.

Despite the sounds of bombs exploding and guns firing from the huge flat-screen TV, Evelynn remained asleep on the sofa, the fashion magazine she was reading left open on her lap, while her reading glasses were perched low on her nose.

Akali, who had just finished a stage in her game, placed the gaming controller on the coffee table before leaning back and resting her hands over Evelynn's legs. She turned her gaze to the napping diva, smiling when she found the woman quietly snoring.

Smile idling on her lips, Akali ran her hands over those long and lovely legs of her lover, her fingertips mildly tingling at the feeling of the smooth skin. The curve on her face threatened to widen as one of her hands trailed up, grazing the hem of Evelynn's shorts.

Even though Evelynn's considered a light sleeper, she wasn't stirring out of her sleep now. Akali figured it might've been a much wiser decision if she hadn't pulled the diva in for a little _'welcome back'_ sex last night. She had no regrets though. The siren only lasted through a single round before she called it quits and told Akali she was absolutely tired and needed a few hours of sleep at least for her to continue.

Clearly, the hours she had gotten wasn't enough to last her for the day.

"Eve?" Akali whispered oh so quietly, reaching with her hand until her thumb grazed Evelynn's cheek.

"Mmm..." Evelynn hummed through her lips, shifting on the sofa but not regaining complete consciousness. It looks like she's still under the spell of slumber.

As much as Akali was taught to live with honor and respect, those two weren't really am absolute requirement whenever it came to these situations. This opportunity right before her was just too good to pass up. Glancing around to make sure she and Evelynn really were alone, Akali nodded to herself and finally set her mischievous plan in motion.

Instead of waiting and doing all the usual foreplay, Akali chose to just get into it. She shifted on the sofa and adjusted the positioning of the diva's legs. She nodded in satisfaction once she was situated in between Evelynn's legs, the singer still asleep and unbothered by her change in position.

Taking hold of the waistband of the other's shorts and underwear, Akali started to carefully peel them down. The more she exposed, the more her heart began to quicken inside her. She never did things like this, and admittedly, it was massively exhilarating.

When Evelynn's left leg was officially slipped out of the shorts and underwear, Akali abandoned the two pieces of clothing around the woman's right ankle. She shifted on the couch again, silently thanking Ahri for buying a penthouse with such a wide and spacious couch.

After a movement here and a shift over there, Akali was finally laying on her stomach, head situated literally in between the diva's thighs and right in front of that tempting womanhood that looked as if it was daring her to touch it.

 _'I guess I could slow it down a little.'_ Akali thought, smiling to herself before she gently held Evelynn by her hips and started kissing around her inner thighs.

As expected, Evelynn began stirring out of her sleep. Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips curled slightly, while her hips started wiggling a bit, probably trying to shift away from her current position.

" _Hnnggh..._ " Evelynn lightly groaned as her eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times as the light in the room flooded her sense of vision. She gave a much louder groan once her vision started adjusting, head shaking sideways after. "Akali...?"

Answering verbally might've been a much better option if Akali was going to try and play this all off coolly, but of course that wasn't the case. Instead, she inched forward and pressed her lips against the diva's heat, causing the latter to gasp and have her hands scramble to the sides to find something to hold on to.

"Akali!" Evelynn nearly yelped out, taken completely by surprise at the sudden gesture.

"'Ey, Eve." Akali greeted, lips not at all detaching from Evelynn's slit. Her tongue even came out to lick from the bottom of the entrance up until it sharply flicked at her lover's clit, which then prompted Evelynn's hips to jerk.

"W-What..." Left hand gripping the backrest of the couch and right hand pushing her eyeglasses up and keeping it from falling, Evelynn tried searching her sleep-muddled brain for a much comprehensible response. "What are you doing? Goddamnit..."

Akali chuckled, the vibration of such causing Evelynn to moan. She pulled back only for a second, winking before pressing her lips back against the other's moist entrance. "I was thirsty."

"Thirsty? Akali, if you're, mmm...! Thirsty, then you... You..."

Evelynn slapped her right hand over her face, shaking her head as she tried her harfest to compose a reply. She couldn't think straight, not with Akali slipping her tongue and going crazy inside of her sheath.

"Okay, I lied." Akali murmured, moving up slightly just to teasingly nip at Evelynn's love bud. "I just _really_ wanted to do this."

Unable to form any coherent responses, Evelynn released her glasses and used her hand to try and muffle the moan that so openly left her pretty little lips. She squirmed and arched, but Akali increased her grip on her hips and prevented her from even putting an inch between them.

"You're getting real wet, Eve." Akali commented, retracting only to show how her own lips were glistening with her wetness. She flashed a little grin once their eyes met, her mischief drawn across her face.

"Hah..." Evelynn gave a breathy laugh. "I wonder why..."

Snickering to herself, Akali returned to the task of servicing her gorgeous lover. She released Evelynn's hips, her hands wandering until her fingers were spreading Evelynn's quim. Akali then softly blew on the sensitive bundle of nerves, grinning rather proudly when Evelynn abruptly jerked and gave out an arousing moan.

The rapper made sure not to waste time though. She swiftly followed up with more of her tongue-prodding, making sure she paid quite a handful of attention on the aching clit of her goddess.

"Akali...!" Evelynn gasped out, fingers digging into the sofa, while her right hand went straight to Akali's hair and clutched her ponytail in a tight grip.

Akali purposely responded with a long hum, causing mind-blowing vibrations to rock through Evelynn's heat. The siren's lips continued pouring out moans and groans of ecstasy, her vocabulary threatening to disappear with each flick of Akali's tongue.

Feeling more than proud of herself for her ministrations, Akali was being driven crazy by the sweet essence that felt like it was pouring out endlessly for her to personally clean up with her tongue. She wanted to grin, but clearly, she was too preoccupied.

It took more than just a couple of minutes, but it was all worth it. With everything that was happening and how much Evelynn had thrashed and squirmed in reaction to Akali's stimulating touch, the diva's shirt had already hiked up and had exposed her toned stomach for Akali to wordlessly admire.

Evelynn released Akali's hair, her hand darting to clutch at her own shirt. In a tight fist, she pulled and tugged at her shirt, wanting to relieve herself of its unwanted coverage. She couldn't just strip though, not with Akali busying herself on lapping at her moist sex.

" _Akaliiiii..._ " Evelynn dragged out her girlfriend's name, muffling her whimpers by briefly pursing her lips. Her breaths were labored and perspiration was thinly layering her skin, she was certainly a sight to see.

Between her legs, Akali felt like her jaw was going to be numb at this point. Her lips would part then close, it was honestly tiring. But with each lick she did and the more wetness she coaxed out of Evelynn's snatch, well...

Everything was worth it.

"Akali! It's...! I...!" Evelynn shook her head and once again gripped at the freestyler's ponytail. With how tight she pulled on those tied tresses, Akali didn't need to know that her lover was about to obtain her climax.

Finally, after a few more licking here, prodding there and a bit of sucking, Akali felt Evelynn tense up, screaming out her name as her orgasm took over her whole body. It made the two of them thankful that they're the only ones in the penthouse, or else they would probably have Ahri and Kai'Sa walking in on them.

The flame of pleasure engulfed Evelynn in a flash and soon, Akali herself was rewarded by the juices she wanted so badly to taste. With each drop of sweetness that touched her tongue and made her tingle with excitement, Akali honestly felt like she couldn't get enough of Evelynn.

"Kali..."

"That was just... whoa." Akali chuckled to herself as she pulled back, her lips and chin stained with Evelynn's essence. Using some of her fingers, she wiped them all up before licking them clean.

"Come here, you little deviant."

" _Whoa!_ " Akali's hands landed on Evelynn's shoulders, her entire self toppling on top of her lover. She gave a sheepish smile, while Evelynn narrowed her eyes through the eyeglasses hanging low on her nose.

Evelynn reached up and firmly took hold of Akali's jaw, smiling sweetly at the nervously chuckling rapper. She raised her other hand, using one finger to tap on the tip of Akali's nose. "Bad girl."

"Sorry," Akali apologized unapologetically, her little grin clearly showing she didn't regret what she did, nor did she feel sorry for it. "I knew you were tired."

"Yet you still did what you did."

"I missed you."

"Hmm."

Evelynn hummed, her sarcastic smile turning into a much genuine one as she leaned in and kissed Akali on the forehead. Although she could've used the extra hours to sleep, she thought Akali's reasoning was excusable. Besides, it's not like she didn't enjoy it. She herself craved for her girlfriends touch when she was away.

"I missed you, too."

"...You look so sexy with those glasses on."

"Is that your way of saying you want another round?"

Akali grinned sheepishly. "Maybe. Too tired?"

Evelynn lightheartedly sighed, letting go of Akali's jaw and slowly snaking her hand on her back until she was squeezing the rapper's cute butt, which prompted the latter to suck in a breath oh so suddenly.

"Not at all."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**006** – _Dry Humping_

A long, whine-like groan echoed throughout the living room, yet despite its volume, the dancer seated on one of the far side of the couch disregarded it completely and continued reading the food magazine she had recently bought the other day.

At the other end of the sofa was none other than the rapper of K/DA, who had been groaning and whining ever since yesterday whenever she wasn't occupied with anything worthwhile. It's officially two days ever since she started doing such things, which was why the choreographer was very much used to it and had learned to ignore it.

"Kai'Saaaaaa!" Akali called out, making sure she annoyingly dragged out her friend's name.

"..." Kai'Sa remained unbothered, eyes still fixated on the article she was reading.

"Bokkiiiieeeee!"

"..."

"Kai-kai!"

"..."

"Boks, come oooooon!"

"..."

" _Bun-Buns!_ "

Finally, Akali's irritating attempts in capturing her bandmate's attention succeeded. Kai'Sa made sure to give the loudest groan she could manage before she turned her head and directed her gaze to the freestyler that's been rolling around the sofa out of boredom.

"Okay, first of all, Akali, can you please stop whining?" Kai'Sa said in an immensely exasperated tone, shooting her friend a look. "Second, don't you ever call me _'Bun-Buns'_! Only Sivir can do that."

Akali rolled her eyes at Kai'Sa once she heard the second statement, which practically snapped the dancer's patience right then and there. All of them knew only Sivir can call her that. Heck, even Evelynn never tried using that pet name on her. The diva always did know and respect boundaries.

"And lastly, Eve has only been gone for _three_ days! Can't you live normally for a couple of more?" Kai'Sa then gestured to one of the game consoles connected to the television. "Why not play a game? To get your mind off of her at least?"

"It's going to be our anniversary today and she hasn't even called me." Akali said, pouting like a child that didn't get their way. "Or at least texted me or something."

The grumpy look on Kai'Sa's face faltered and eventually turned into a sympathetic expression. Not being able to spend her anniversary with Evelynn or even being greeted by the woman herself about the occasion was obviously taking a toll on Akali. Kai'Sa guessed that she didn't exactly have the right to be so mad at how the rapper couldn't seem to sit still.

"I'm sure she'll call in a few minutes." She tried comforting Akali, hoping her show of support could brighten the freestyler's mood a bit.

Akali drooped on the couch, looking a balloon that lost most its air. "It's already six o'clock, Bokkie. She probably forgot about it."

"Cut her some slack, I guess?" Kai'Sa offered, knowing her tone wasn't convincing at all. "I mean, she flew to a press conference at _Demacia_ to personally clear up the gossip about her and Tobias. That, and there's this fake scandal about her circulating the internet recently. She's probably busy with a lot of important stuff right now."

Akali sighed heavily, before commenting, "That scandal is a total phony. Eve's butt is bigger."

Kai'Sa blinked, not really knowing what she was going to say to that. "Uhh, yeah, yeah, exactly."

"Well," Akali sighed again. "I guess I shouldn't be too upset. She's probably under tons of stress right now."

"Right, sooo, don't lose hope, okay? I'm sure she'll call you before the day ends."

"Hopefully." Was Akali's reply, lips pouting in sadness.

Although there were perfectly acceptable reasons why her girlfriend wasn't there with her, Akali still couldn't help but feel so needy and neglected. She knew she should understand Evelynn's lack of presence, but she was hoping the diva would also take her feelings under consideration as well.

A simple _'Happy Anniversary'_ text would honestly mean a lot to Akali, but alas, she had yet to receive any.

By the time an hour had passed and the clock officially declared that it was seven in the evening, they heard the sound of the front door opening then closing, which was then followed by hurried footsteps and excited calls from none other than the leader of K/DA.

"Hey, girls!"

Normally, Ahri would come home with some stuff whenever she went out for the whole day. It could be either some delicious food or some new set of fashionable clothes for her. Sometimes, she did their clothes shopping for them, so her coming back home with a lot of stuff wasn't too unusual.

What did make her present arrival somewhat unique from her previous ones was the fact that she was carrying four large pillows wrapped with a white plastic that concealed its contents. There was the huge K/DA logo imprinted on one side of each cover, so the two figured that those things had something to do with them and their band.

"Uhh, Ahri," Kai'Sa started as she walked out of the kitchen with her apron on, getting off the couch and taking two of the pillows from their friend. Ahri nodded and smiled as a form of thanks to the assistance, placing the two remaining pillows in her grasp on a vacant sofa. The dancer was quick to copy the gesture. "what's all this?"

Ahri gave a huff of air before she placed a hand on her hip and gestured at the four plastic-wrapped pillows on the couch. "Taric gave them to me."

"What are _these_ though?" Kai'Sa asked, while Akali had already abandoned her place and was already peeking over the armrest of the couch, finger poking at the nearest pillow.

With an eager smile, Ahri grabbed a pillow, one that had her signature imprinted on the other side of the case, and lifted it up as she said, "It's a body pillow."

Kai'Sa and Akali exchanged looks before they both chorused, "Body pillow?"

"Mm-hm." Ahri waved her pillow around as she continued with, "Remember when Taric said we're expanding the choices of our band's souvenirs? Well, body pillows are quite a trend lately, so Taric thought we could give this a test in the markets and see if it sells."

"Why do _you_ have these though?" Akali queried, half of her attention still poking at one of the pillows.

"These are like our copies of our body pillows." Ahri explained, shaking her pillow to further emphasize her point. "Just like how we all have our versions of _Champies_?"

"Oh."

Ahri placed her body pillow down and picked the other three one by one, handing it to the two. "Okay, Bokkie, this one's yours and these, Rogue, are yours and Eve's."

Once they got the said body-sized cushions in their arms, the pair exchanged a brief look again before the dancer sighed and said, "Listen, I'll go bring this up in my room. I'll call you two once dinner's ready."

"Ooh, and what has _Chef Bokkie_ prepared for us?" Ahri quipped, trailing after Kai'Sa as they both climbed up the staircase leading to the second floor of their penthouse, where their bedrooms can be found.

Akali sighed and chose to trail after them, heading straight to her bedroom to deposit hers and Evelynn's body pillows there. Whenever Taric gave them their own copy of a K/DA product, they usually left it sealed and unopened, just like how Akali has a poster of herself tucked somewhere inside her walk-in closet.

There was also their _Champie_ figurines, which was actually displayed in their boxes on one of the shelves in Evelynn's own walk-in closet. Akali herself placed her adorable figurine right beside the diva's only because it looked so cute and sweet.

Now, Akali was feeling a bit curious in what their body pillows looked like. Was this the reason why Taric had them do a photoshoot wearing nothing but a set of clothes they deemed as their sleepwears?

Akali couldn't help but snicker when she remembered how Taric expressed his distaste towards her choice of sleepwear, which was a tank top that was one size too small for her and a pair of ordinary white panties. It did provide a fair amount of sex appeal, so their manager let it slip and allowed it for the shoot.

Evelynn though, her choice of nightwear was immensely provocative. A set of lacy lingerie that matched the shade of her amaranth magenta tresses, an evening attire that caused Akali to stare more than once throughout the shoot.

Once Akali had placed the items on her bed, she plopped down before pulling Evelynn's body pillow onto her lap. She flipped it over and stroked over the digitally printed signature that no doubt belonged to her beautiful girlfriend.

Briefly looking around as if someone in her room other than herself was going to catch her with what she's about to do, Akali reached for the zipper at one end of the bag and slowly pulled it open. Once it was completely unzipped, she peeked inside, only to be greeted by the scent of Evelynn's expensive perfume. It was an aroma that Akali had grown to love. After all, Evelynn never failed to smell oh so good, most especially when they're together.

 _'Wow...'_ Akali thought as she reached inside and carefully withdrew the pillow. _'They even got her perfume right.'_

Finally, the bag cover was set aside on the foot of the bed, officially unveiling the long and fairly wide cushion to the rapper. Azure eyes widened at the meticulous print of her lover's image on the white cushion, her surprise wearing off after she took a minute of doing nothing but staring at it with silent admiration.

"Whoa..." Akali whispered to herself, fingertips stroking over the printed face on the cushion. "Taric had really outdone himself with this idea."

Surveying the print on the pillow, Akali couldn't help but feel her longing for Evelynn increase tenfold compared to earlier. She frowned as she propped the pillow up until it was standing in its full height on her lap, hands securely holding the sides. The body pillow was soft and the design on it was spot-on, but Akali found herself feeling forlorn at the sight and scent of it.

She missed her girlfriend.

It's their anniversary, goddamnit. Of course she'd miss her, despite only being apart for a couple of days. The thought of her letting their anniversary pass without even talking with Evelynn or receiving a text message from her was honestly depressing.

Frown deepening, Akali brought the pillow close to her and hugged it tightly, face pressing against the soft cushion and her sense of smell welcoming the scent she absolutely loved.

"This is better than nothing, I guess." Akali muttered to herself, embracing the pillow with the same warmth of the hugs she gave the real Evelynn.

The pillow was honestly so soft that it reminded Akali of the feeling of Evelynn's skin under her fingertips. Not only that, but it also reminded her of Evelynn's physical 'assets' and how pillow-like they felt whenever she gave them a squeeze or laid down on them.

Like those typical shows people see on TV, a metaphorical lightbulb lit up on top of her head once her brain thought of something very... suggestive.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Akali's face reddened completely, prompting her to shake her head at the idea the popped up inside her head. It was highly inappropriate and immensely bold and daring for her to do. She's a rebel and was quite adventurous, that much she can admit, but she herself was taken aback by the idea her magnificent brain thought of.

Yes, it was risky and somewhat unspeakable, but it also tempting. _very_ tempting, honestly speaking.

Groaning, Akali pulled back and surveyed the cushion, lips pursed and eyebrows knitted together as she contemplated her next move. Although what she thought of was out of the blue, Akali couldn't stop the shift within her.

From feeling lonely and depressed to needy and sexually frustrated, it was _quite_ a flip of her mood.

"Evelynn..."

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

The rustling of sheets sounded and next thing Akali knew, she had the pillow pinned underneath her and she was somewhere near the center of her bed. She bit her lip as she stared at the body pillow, her mind recalling the times when she saw Evelynn walk around the photo studio in the lingerie shown on the cushion.

 _'I can't believe I'm about to do this...'_ Akali thought, feeling shameful and excited at the same time. Both emotions gravely contradicted with one another, but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment.

Adrenaline was beginning to pump within her as she straddled the pillow between her legs, teeth biting on her lower lip as she hesitated for a moment. What she's about to do was certainly no one expected her to do, and that's what fueled the thrill of the entire situation.

She took in a whiff of the air, the scent of her lover's perfume easily invading her sense of smell. With the aroma urging her on and the memories of Evelynn in numerous skimpy lingeries vastly aiding her arousal, Akali chose to give a couple of experimental grinds, a small gasp nearly leaving her once the friction brought her a spark of satisfaction.

Although she was still wearing her underwear and exercise shorts, Akali still found pleasure as she continued her pace of grinding. The pillow was soft, but it was also firm, which allowed Akali to brush her crotch over it in a stable manner.

Her breath was picking up with each thrust she gave and she only had to look at the printed image of the gorgeous siren to be spurred on even further. Eventually, she began to pant for air, her pace becoming as erratic as her breathing.

"Eve..."

Tears induced by pleasure formed in the corners of her eyes as she gripped onto the pillow, grunting and moaning as she continuously humped the lifeless cushion. It wasn't as satisfying as Evelynn's ministrations, but it sure was something.

"Hah... Hah... Hah!" Akali threw her head back, hissing as she gave more aggressive thrusts. "Evelynn! Ahhh...!"

Wetness was beginning to pool in her panties, her essence staining the cloth and leaving evidence of her arousal. Akali couldn't care less though. No, she was too busy dry humping her girlfriend's body pillow to give a shit about senseless things.

"Eve, Eve, Eve...!"

Akali clenched her teeth as she lowered herself and pressed her forehead against the bedsheets, pillow tightly clutched against her as she showed no signs in halting her thrusting. The sweat forming on her face and neck was starting to show and become more visible, but like among other developments, Akali still didn't care.

"Mmph!" Akali muffled her squeaks and yelps, pressing the lower half of her face against the bed, while her eyes dazedly stared at the window a fair distance away from her bed.

While her left hand remained on gripping the edge of the body pillow, her right could be found clutching the sheets of her bed, which she was starting to drool over as she continued inhaling sharply every now and then for shallow breaths of air.

"Oh _Kami_ , Eve!" Akali panted out, desperation in her voice and lust flashing in her eyes. "You feel so good...! Hah!"

Grunting and growling, Akali shook her head against the bed as she felt the burn in her hips. They were begging for her to let them rest, but her absolute craving for a pleasurable orgasm was too strong. It muted those protests and served as an additional encouragement to her actions.

" _Evelyynnnn_..." Akali ended up dragging her lover's name, her voice merging with the sound of the bed rocking and lowly creaking with each rough thrust of hers.

Akali never knew dry humping would bring her so much pleasure as it was at that moment. She clenched her eyes shut and screamed out, _"Evelynn!"_ against the bed, only half of her cry of passion being muffled as she failed to press her mouth completely against the surface.

The pleasure that took her was overwhelming. She could feel herself taint her underwear with her climax, the wetness seeping through the fabric until it also stained her shorts. It felt like it might've also stained the pillow and if it actually did, Akali wouldn't be surprised.

She was drenched down there.

Her hips jerked wildly and erratically for the last couple of times, her entire body feeling so hot in the air conditioned bedroom. Perspiration all over her face and mildly dampening the back and front of her shirt, Akali leisurely lost her strength after.

She practically wilted on top of the pillow, audibly panting as wiped her eyes with her forehand. She could still feel her whole body tremble with the aftershocks of her orgasm, the tingling sensation further increasing the chances that she might have also left traces of her essence on the newly-acquired body pillow.

"Evelynn..." Akali whispered ever so quietly, a smile slowly curving her lips. " _Kami_ , what the hell did I just do...?"

Akali groaned, channeling all of her remaining strength to push herself up. She gave a shaky breath, shaking her head as she found herself laughing quietly at what she did.

What she had done was certainly an experience.

For both parties, actually.

"Happy anniversary."

Akali yelped and jumped, somewhat pushing aside the body pillow she had enjoyed herself with and falling onto the other pillows on her bed, her legs ending up in an awkwardly spread eagle position.

The woman at the doorway of her bedroom quirked an eyebrow at the wet spot on the center of Akali's shorts, amber eyes lingering on that particular sight before it trailed to the body pillow then finally to the red face of the now shocked and embarrassed freestyler.

"E-E-E-Evelynn!?"

Indeed it was _Evelynn_. The diva was coolly leaning on the door frame, arms crossed in front of her and her single luggage idling right beside her, which clearly showed how she had just came from the airport.

"Did you really think I'd miss our anniversary? Let alone forget about it?" Evelynn asked, an amused smile playing on her dark purple-painted lips.

"Y-You're...! You're home early!"

"I figured you'd be happy that I am." Evelynn replied, gaze flicking to the body pillow as she said, "But obviously, you've been _enjoying_ yourself without me."

"Umm, it's, I... It's not what it looks like."

Oh dear God, Akali was praying to be swallowed by a black hole or something. The embarrassment was honestly _intense_ and she felt like melting on the spot if it was physically possible.

"It is _clearly_ what it looks like."

Smirking, Evelynn finally pushed herself off the door frame and walked inside the bedroom, bringing her luggage with her before closing the door behind her. Instead of approaching the bed immediately, she leaned back and rested against the door, one hand behind her back and holding the lock switch of the door.

"Eve, I know what this looks like and I swear, I...-!"

"Oh shush." Evelynn hushed her, the smirk on her pretty face widening. "I don't know if I should feel flattered that a pillow with my face printed on it could satisfy you, or feel aroused that I caught you _humping_ it."

"E-Eve!"

Evelynn chuckled. "Shut up and take your clothes off, darling."

Akali blinked, her face still visibly red in embarrassment. "...What?"

**_Click!_ **

That was the lock of the door.

"I said," Evelynn stalked towards her, looking like a majestic lioness about to pounce on its meal. "take your clothes off. Now."

"W-Wait...-" Akali pursed her lips when Evelynn arrived at the side of the bed and placed a hand on her chest, gripping and lifting her up by her shirt's collar and regarding her with a predatory look that almost made her shudder.

"Off. _Now_."

"...Yes, ma'am."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**007** – _Half-dressed/Half-naked_  
 _(Considered a continuation to the **previous** prompt)  
_

"...Yes, ma'am."

Maybe being caught dry humping wasn't the _worst_ thing that has ever happened to Akali, but it was certainly an embarrassing thing to go through. Of all things to happen, Evelynn just had to catch her in the act of doing something so scandalous and immensely lascivious.

And to her body pillow nonetheless!

Akali had just took hold of the hem of her shirt when Evelynn abruptly tugged on her collar again, causing her to stop and Dart her eyes up to the diva, who was eyeing her with a lust-darkening gaze.

"On second thought," Evelynn started in a coo-like manner, hand releasing Akali's shirt and prompting her to fall back on the bed. "stay still."

Knowing she was in no place in putting up any resistance, not that she even wanted to in the first place, Akali remained on the bed and freely allowed Evelynn to do whatever she wanted to do to her. She was at least certain that it would be _very_ enjoyable. Although, the pace the diva was setting tortured her and made her feel even more of the embarrassment she was feeling.

Akali took in a mildly shaky breath as Evelynn slowly made her way down to her shorts, nails lowly scraping against the fabric of her shirt. The rapper tried her hardest to keep herself still, breath audibly hitching when four of Evelynn's fingers slipped past the waistband of her shorts, while her thumb was pressed against the outer rim.

Instead of proceeding in pulling down those sullied shorts, Evelynn merely tugged the waistband teasingly, doing such gesture to capture the full attention and azure gaze of the freestyler.

"Of all things to do while I'm gone," Evelynn murmured, lightly tugging at the waistband to further tease the other artist. "you thought _dry humping_ this brand new body pillow of mine was the best way to past the time?"

"Eve, I...-" Akali gasped, unable to continue her excuse once Evelynn pressed a finger against her lips.

"Naughty girl."

If she was going to be labeled as a naughty girl, then she might as well live up to the title, right? Even though there were many other ways to get out of the predicament she ended up in, Akali chose to act upon her wild side's desires.

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow when Akali's tongue poked out between her lips, shyly giving her finger a small lick. It was unpredicted, yet the siren welcomed it with a smile that shined with her own version of mischief.

"Hmm..." Evelynn hummed, pulling on the waistband and letting it snap back against Akali's skin. "You're lucky tonight, y'know."

Instead of responding verbally, Akali looked up to her with a question in her blue-hued gaze, one that was gleaming with desire for more of the siren's sensual touches and sexual teasing.

"I should punish you for doing what you did, but," Evelynn raised the finger that was licked, her other hand grabbing Akali's waistband again. "I'm feeling _awfully_ generous today, especially since it's our anniversary."

Akali gulped, nodding quietly yet eagerly in reply.

"I want you to relax, alright?"

"Okay..."

"And since I wasn't here for almost the entire day of our anniversary, I'm going to make it up to you." Evelynn explained, straddling Akali. She leaned down and smirked, caressing Akali's cheek while her right hand finally released the rapper's shorts and decided to trail up, fingertips stroking over the outlines of Akali's firm abdominal muscles. "I'll let the whole _'humping ordeal'_ slip."

Akali's became more flushed in response to the last statement. "T-Thanks..."

"Hmm, you're welcome." Evelynn purred, giving the tip of Akali's nose a little kiss.

Eyes drifting close, Evelynn dug her face into Akali's neck, her lips leaving visible marks with each kiss she planted. Akali hissed quietly, back arching slightly as she attempted to press her neck closer to the soft lips she adored.

"Evelynn..."

"You're a bit sweaty, darling." Evelynn commented, feeling and tasting the perspiration on the freestyler's skin. "Did my body pillow tire you out _that_ much?"

"Can...-! Can you please not bring that up again?" Akali asked in a hurried and rather breathy manner, her face still red with not only arousal but embarrassment as well.

"I'm sorry, Rogue, but," Evelynn bit Akali's earlobe, whispering in her ear as she did. "seeing you ride that pillow like there's no tomorrow was _incredibly_ arousing. I couldn't possibly forget it."

"How long were you even standing there?" Akali somewhat grunted out, giving out a shaky gasp when she felt Evelynn bite down on her left shoulder, which was apparently exposed for it to fall victim to the diva's reach.

"You had your face against the bed when I found you." Evelynn smiled to herself, licking from Akali's shoulder up to her pulse. "I'm not even surprised you didn't notice me come in."

"And you _watched_ me?" Akali asked in disbelief, her pride refusing to let her admit that the feeling of being watched by her girlfriend doing naughty things was a huge turn on.

"Mm-hm."

Akali whimpered when Evelynn pulled back, but even when she reached for her lover, the vocalist firmly slapped her hands away and wagged a finger at her after. She was left to frown, her neediness showing on her flushed face.

"Patience, darling." Evelynn placed her hands on Akali's breasts, kneading them over her shirt. "At least give me the chance to lead the foreplay."

"Eve..."

"After all," Evelynn nodded her head to where her body pillow can be found. "my pillow already had its share of fun. Why can't I have mine, hmm?"

Akali bit her lip, but she didn't utter any more protests. Instead, she had to stop herself from squirming too much underneath the pleasurable touch of the vixen she proudly calls her girlfriend.

"I wonder how wet you are..."

Face seemingly not having any intentions in leaving its flushed state, Akali shook her head and refused to give a vocal reply. Since Evelynn forbade her in doing anything sexual with her hands, she was left to just try and hold onto the sides of Evelynn's thighs to have something firm to clutch. Fortunately for her, the diva had no objections.

"I was just about to ask if you're wearing anything underneath," Evelynn grinned naughtily as she pinched Akali's nipples over the fabric of the shirt. "but your body seems to know what I'm thinking about."

"You always tease me like this." Akali murmured, lips pursing and muffling a hiss when she felt those fingers pinch her hardened nubs for the second time.

"And that's because it's fun." Evelynn leaned down, making sure to firmly grope and squeeze the rapper's breasts as she whispered, "Besides, when I let you lead, you always _love_ tying me up."

"That's because you _want_ to be tied up." Akali gritted out, nails digging into the skin of the diva's thighs. If Evelynn wasn't wearing denim shorts, then Akali was a bit confident that she would've torn through the fabric of a pair of pants.

"I do, don't I?" Evelynn tittered huskily. "Not as much as _you_ love topping me. That is, if I let you."

Akali gave a trembling scoff-like laugh. "Wanna bet?"

"Hmm, not right now." Evelynn purred. "Kai'Sa's cooking something delicious for tonight and I want to finish my appetizer before I get to the main course."

"I'm _just_ an appetizer? Heh, I'm a bit offended."

"My _body pillow_ was _your_ appetizer," Evelynn pulled back and raised an eyebrow at Akali, a daring look in her eyes. "but you don't see me complaining, do you?"

Akali groaned, averting her gaze from Evelynn. "At least you're my main course."

Evelynn chuckled. "Touché."

After littering couple of more purple kisses around Akali's cheek, neck and shoulders, Evelynn finally decided to move down to a part of Akali that's been calling for attention for the past few minutes. But of course, the siren took off Akali's shirt and exposed everything up her waist before she gradually adjusted herself and lowered her positioning.

Akali's breath would hitch every now and then as Evelynn left kiss marks on her way down to her heat. She had to suppress a few chuckles and giggles when Evelynn reached her stomach, lips taking its sweet, sweet time in worshipping the toned muscles it uncovered.

"I love it when you make those noises." Evelynn commented, looking up and smirking as she pressed a kiss on the center of Akali's stomach.

Akali still had a small smile on her lips, a leftover from her initial giggling. The curve turned into a much sincere one as she looked down and met Evelynn's gaze. "And I really love it when you do that."

"I have to move on though, don't I?"

Akali nodded, hips slightly jerking when Evelynn grasped the waistband of her shorts and abruptly tugged it down to her knees. She watched as the diva slipped her shorts off, tossing it to the floor before refocusing her eyes back to the freestyler, who was now left in nothing but her panties.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Evelynn clicked her tongue with mock disappointment, shaking her head once she caught sight of the much darker part of the underwear's fabric. Just by looking at it, she knew it was already as drenched as it could get. "You must've missed me too much."

Cheeks flushing, Akali took one of her pillows and tried hiding herself with it. "I did..."

"And some say I'm the clingy one." Evelynn tittered. "I beg to differ."

Akali gasped when Evelynn abruptly cupped her crotch, her warm palm pressing against the moist underwear. She squirmed again, tightly gripping the pillow once she felt Evelynn brush her hand upward, until her middle finger was pressing at her entrance.

"So wet..." Evelynn whispered in the same husky manner that turned Akali on even more. "I suppose it's my responsibility to clean it, hmm?"

"H-Huh...?" Akali, whose mind was too clouded with so much lascivious thoughts, snapped her gaze to Evelynn, not exactly catching what she had said.

Evelynn shook her head at the response, but nonetheless started adjusting her positioning. Once she was comfortably situated in between Akali's thighs, she took pleasure in teasing the freestyler with her fingers, but she didn't move the fabric aside.

Akali gasped and squirmed, but she still felt like a huge part was missing. Due to the lack of actual contact with those talented fingers, it left her craving for more. She wanted to tear her underwear off and have Evelynn shove her tongue inside her, but she wasn't in control.

"Enough teasing." Evelynn murmured, giving the wet panties a quick kiss. "It's time for me to feast."

"Oh _Kami_...!" Akali yelped out the moment Evelynn pushed her underwear aside and licked over her womanhood, an action she took her sweet time in doing.

"It tastes as sweet as I remember it." Evelynn murmured, kissing Akali's clit before she started licking it over and over again in a hurried pace, which caused more than just a fair amount of stimulation.

"Ohhh, Eve!" Akali moaned, one hand shooting down and grasping the back of Evelynn's hair, while the other remained tightly clutching at the pillow she had in her arms.

"Ooh," Evelynn purred, sending small tingling vibrations throughout Akali's body. "say that again."

Although Akali was unable to perform a repeat of her reaction, Evelynn didn't complain. She was more focused on getting every single drop of honey that had spilled from the freestyler's first orgasm. This was certainly a first for her. She never thought she'd find Akali with her panties soaked and wordlessly telling her to clean it all up with her tongue.

Evelynn chuckled internally. The vixen part of her was oh so _pleased_ with everything.

"I lick here and you moan."

As if Akali was a pawn in Evelynn's game, she did just what the diva had said and moaned the second she felt the hot touch of a tongue against slit. Her hips jerked upward, but was brought back down with a simple tug of the siren's hands.

"And when I slip this in," Evelynn smirked when she prompted Akali to audibly yet shakily exhale by sliding a finger inside her quim. "you do that _sexy_ little thing."

"E-Eve..." Akali's voice trembled as she uttered her girlfriend's name, her hold on those magenta tresses clenching and unclenching. "Please just stop teasing me..."

Evelynn would normally have none of those pleas, but there's an occasion and she didn't want to make her breathless rapper suffer any longer than she already had. She guessed that Akali was already kept waiting and embarrassed more than necessary.

"Alright," Evelynn sucked on Akali's clit with a loud noise, earning a squeak from the freestyler. "but only because it's our anniversary."

"Don't do that out loud!" Akali exclaimed, embarrassment seeping back in her system and causing her face to take a much darker shade of red. "It's embarrassing!"

Evelynn scoffed, but proceeded to steadily lick at the wet sex in front of her. "Oh shut up. It turns you on and you know it."

Akali pressed her pillow over her face, not wanting Evelynn to see that what she said was indeed true and that she was just too embarrassed to admit it. Well, who better knows her body but the one that marks it nearly every single day? Of course Evelynn would know.

With Evelynn's vastly stimulating methods and pleasurable prodding, everything eventually paid off when Akali abandoned the pillow she was clutching and started panting out the diva's name.

She was close, and Evelynn knew it.

"J-Just a bit more... Eve, please..."

Evelynn's eyes flickered up, the corners of her lips turning upward when she caught a glimpse of Akali's expression twisting in pleasure. It made her heart swell with pride, while the heat between her own legs sparked.

One finger sawing in and out of Akali's sheathe and tongue continuously licking at at her sensitive clit, it was no wonder the rapper finally reached peak. But even when she screamed through the hand she tried silencing herself with, Evelynn didn't stop her ministrations.

Slowly withdrawing her hand after the convulsing stopped, Evelynn allowed Akali to ride out the sexual high she brought her in. She kept licking at her womanhood, but her pace became slower and more focused on amplifying the occasional surge of pleasure the passing orgasm gave.

Akali was breathing unevenly and became sweatier than before. In fact, with the way she looked now, it's as if she had just finished running a marathon that took all of her breath away.

Only when she calmed down did she notice the tears that pooled in the corners of her eyes, which Evelynn wiped with one of her thumbs, one that wasn't stained with any drop of honey.

"Did I overdo it?" Evelynn queried, straddling Akali again. After she licked her sullied finger clean, she was just about to wipe it onto her clothes when Akali's hand suddenly took hold of her wrist and slowly brought her hand close to her lips.

"You didn't." Akali murmured, giving the tip of the saliva-coated finger a little kiss before sucking on it.

Evelynn grinned, brushing a hand through Akali's hair. "Good."

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

"If you two are done going at it like a pair of rabbits," Came Ahri's voice from the other side of the door. "maybe you two can save the second round for later? Kai'Sa cooked up a lot for your anniversary."

Evelynn turned and looked over her shoulder, calling out, "How thoughtful of her!"

"We'll be right out, Ahri!" Akali called out for her and Evelynn, releasing the finger she was so interested in a couple of seconds ago.

"You better be!" Was Ahri's reply, which was then followed with, "And _please_ be clothed!"

Chuckling, Evelynn shouted back, "No promises!"

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**008** – _Video Call_

Sighing quietly to herself, the diva of K/DA shook her head as she finished reading this popular article circulating the media. Obviously, it was about her. Apparently, the mentioned article claimed that an anonymous person spotted her with her ex-boyfriend, Tobias Fate, last week at a hotel.

Despite the weirdly detailed information online being nothing but a bunch of bullshit, Evelynn still found it immensely irritating that some people were either driven in attempting to cause an issue between her and Akali or assume she still had feelings for Tobias.

Much to her surprise though, one of her fans left a link in the comments of what seemed to be Akali's most recent post in one of her social media accounts. Once she clicked it and brought up the said post, her heart warmed up and her smile widened in amusement.

______________________________________________

**Tethi Akali  
** _@RogueAkali_

This is a load of crap. Evelynn's been in bed with me the entire week. Get your facts straight, assholes. Don't mess with me and **@Siren**! 😡🤬

______________________________________________

Underneath the caption was a screenshot of the article, which also had an angry emoticon pasted at the corner of the image. Clearly, the rapper wasn't in the mood to handle any of the typical celebrity drama.

Based from the time stamp indicated in the post, it looks like Akali had just made it three hours ago. It was the same time she and Evelynn just finished a long call with one another. One that was filled with Akali telling her about the accomplishments of her cousin, Kennen, and how her father, Tahno, was intending on retiring in a few years and officially passing the dojo to her and Shen.

"Someone's angry." Evelynn mused to herself, liking the post and sharing it to her own profile in just a couple of taps.

Just as she predicted, countless notifications quickly followed up on her action. More likes and shares happened and of course, comments came flooding in one after another.

 **WinnerOfDaRamyun** : HA ! Get ur facts straight A s S h o l E s!!

 **Big_Gay_Lesbian** : The Goddess shared the post!!!! Dont make **@RogueAkali** angry again!! Or else **@Siren** gonna come 4 u!

 **Banana_Boi** : Stop trying 2 ruin their relationship!! Theyre happy together so just leave them alone !

 **SmolDeeva** : U guys made @RogueAkali angry! Better be ready to face **@Siren** btches!!

 **RamyunLover** : Stop it with all these lies guys. Even a blind person could see how whipped **@Siren** is for **@RogueAkali**

Surprisingly, a replied popped up underneath RamyunLover's comment.

 **Replying to** : **@RamyunLover**  
 **@RogueAkali** : It goes both ways, buddy 😏

Evelynn chuckled to herself as she read the response her girlfriend gave. Although she rarely commented in these types of situations, she thought she'd make an exception just for this time. Just a short response one will do, that much she knew.

 **Replying to** : **@RamyunLover** and **@RogueAkali  
@Siren**: So true, my darling 💜 #FACTS

Of course the fan freaked out when they both replied simultaneously, but instead of checking in and reading what he and the other people said about the whole thing, she placed her laptop on the vacant side of her bed and turned around. She swiped her phone from the bedside table, dialing one of her friends' mobile number.

As much as Evelynn could've used the time to either relax or surf through the internet without any disturbance at all, she wasn't in the mood to do any of those. She wanted to go out at least, but she didn't want to do it alone. Unfortunately, none of her bandmates were around to accompany her.

Ahri was in Paris yet again, modeling another famous designer's collection, while Kai'Sa was called to Hong Kong to be one of the special guest judges in the latest season of the show, _'Can You Dance?'_.

The blonde FOXY model sent a picture of her and Sona taking a little selfie with the Eiffel Tower in the background, which also had a wacky version that swiftly followed after.

When it came to Kai'Sa though, Evelynn had received a video of Sivir walking around at the backstage of the studio, looking quite impressed and in awe of the whole sight. It had a caption on top that said, _"Isn't she precious, Eve?"_ and of course after that, a bunch of heart eyes emojis and lovey-dovey emoticons decorated the end of it.

As for Akali, the freestyler was back to her home country, visiting her family and intending to celebrate her father's birthday there. Akali had offered to bring Evelynn with her, but the diva politely declined, saying she wanted Akali to focus more on her family and her father's occasion rather than having her attention divided into two.

As much as she wanted to accompany Akali, she wanted her girlfriend to prioritize her family this time. After all, she didn't get to visit her childhood home a couple of months ago even when she promised it to her mother due to the unplanned extension of their tour.

Evelynn frowned when her call was sent straight to voicemail. Last she checked, the Olympics had just ended, so either Elise and Zyra were currently resting, or the two of them were celebrating together and was not planning on entertaining any calls anytime soon.

"Well, Evelynn, looks like you'll be flying solo again." She said to herself, sighing as she clicked her phone close and settled in laying back on the bed, gaze absently fixated on the ceiling.

Quietly sighing again after a long moment of doing nothing but staring into space, Evelynn decided to get up and cook herself some lunch. She brought her laptop with her, remembering what Akali told her about video calling her today. That's certainly an opportunity she didn't want to miss.

It's only been three days ever since Evelynn was left to spend the days alone in the penthouse. She had went out shopping at the first day, tinkered around her car the entire day after and now, she was left with not a single pinch of an idea on how she could burn time. Their manager didn't set up any interviews for her to attend or any shoots she needed to do, so Evelynn was left with literally all the time in the world.

Evelynn was just about to pass the living room when her laptop suddenly started playing a little tune, which caused her to stop and dart her eyes to the screen. Akali's face can be seen displayed just above the _'Accept'_ and _'Reject'_ call option.

Despite the call coming in earlier than she anticipated, Evelynn was quite eager to answer it. She went straight into the living room, settling on the leather chaise lounge sofa before finally answering the call.

"Hey, Eve!" Akali greeted with a wide grin, waving at her once the call came through.

"It's so nice to see you again, darling." Evelynn cooed back, smiling at the sight of her charming lover's face. Internally, she greatly appreciated the fact that video calling was so easy to do, or else she wouldn't be able to see those beautiful azures in a live feed. "How's your visit going? Your family?"

Akali lightly shrugged, rubbing her nape as a sheepish look crossed her face. "Everything's fine, I guess?"

"You guess? Is there something wrong? Is it the paparazzi again?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I think they learned after _Otou-san_ threw one of them in the trash bin."

Evelynn chuckled, envisioning the scene of Akali's frightening father lifting up one of the annoying paparazzi and throwing him in the garbage like a basketball being dunked into the hoop. "Your father's methods in handling the paparazzi has never ceased to amaze me."

"If I were to be really honest though, I kinda regret not convincing you more to come with me." Akali brought up with a sheepish look. "I mean, I love my family and all, but it just doesn't feel the same without you here."

"That's sweet of you to say, Rogue."

"No, I'm being real serious here." Akali huffed as she crossed her arms in front of her. "I got so used to having you around that I ended up calling my _Okaa-san_ by your name earlier."

Evelynn raised an eyebrows, amused. "Really?"

"Yeah..." Akali's face reddened slightly in embarrassment. "It was pretty embarrassing."

"Well, you _do_ call me _'Mommy'_ in some occasions."

Akali groaned, slapping a hand over her face as she murmured, "Of course you'd say that..."

"What did your mother say?"

"It was nothing at first, but Kennen just had to tease me about calling you _'Mommy'_ because I accidentally referred to _Okaa-san_ by your name."

"And...?"

"Well... Let's just say my _Otou-san_ looked like he was so close on getting a heart attack." Akali jokingly said, her laughter dying down to a much nervous one before she said, "Yeah, and uh, he said he wants to have a talk with you next time. Just you and him, he said."

Evelynn stared, taking in a breath and shaking her head. "Right."

" _Gomen ne_ , Eve." Akali apologized, offering another sheepish smile. "It was my fault that I didn't...-"

"No, no, I somewhat expected this already." Evelynn then flashed a small smile. "I supposed I should be a bit thankful I wasn't there for your father to throw me in the trash next."

"Aww, come on. He won't do that to you. He'll probably just break a bone or two, but that's it."

"...Very funny, Akali."

"Okay, okay, I'm kidding." Akali snickered, trying to hide the grin on her face. "Jokes aside though, they were actually expecting you'd be with me when I came here."

"Are you sure it's not because your father wants to tie me up and toss me in the sea?" Evelynn cracked a little joke of her own, causing Akali to giggle.

"I'm being serious here, Eve." Akali said, her snickering eventually stopping, only to be replaced with a smiling face that the diva enjoyed seeing. "You're coming here with me next time, alright? I'll show you around and we can go to a festival together."

Smiling, Evelynn reached towards her screen, her fingertips brushing over the image of her girlfriend. "I'd love that, darling."

Akali, who noticed the loving gesture, smiled back and copied Evelynn's actions. She felt more homesick than she was. Despite being in her childhood home, she terribly missed the warm embrace of her tender-hearted siren.

"I know it's only been a couple of days, but... I really miss you, Eve."

"I honestly miss you, too." Evelynn murmured, a forlorn gleam appearing in her eyes. "It's night there, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's pretty late here already. Cold, too."

Evelynn hummed. "If only I was there to warm you up."

Akali gave a half-hearted groan. "Oh, that would've been awesome. Your warm hugs and kisses, they're all just..."

The rapper let her words trail off as she hugged herself onscreen, causing Evelynn to chuckle at the display. Although what Akali was describing was absolutely innocent and wholesome, a particular alternative reason came into mind.

Evelynn bit her lip as she contemplated if she should say what she was thinking or not. If she did, their talk would surely take a huge shift to a much intimate level. Her fingers tapped on the keys of her laptop, but not hard enough to actually push any of them down.

"You're thinking about something." Akali abruptly commented, eyeing the lip Evelynn was biting.

"Well, do you want me to be honest with what I have in my pretty little head right now?"

Nodding, Akali said, "Of course. Always."

"I was thinking about a certain way I could have warmed you up if I was there." Evelynn then wore a smile that looked like the definition of the word naughty. "Want to take a guess?"

Akali may be dense from time to time, but with that smile turning into a smirk and the suggestive tone lacing the uttered words ringing clear through the speakers of her own laptop, she immediately caught on to what the goddess was implying.

"Oh... Wow, Eve, that's..." Akali's cheeks reddened a bit as she grinned. "...a really _hot_ idea you got there."

"Mm-hm." Evelynn purred as she traced the outline of her lower lip with the tip of a finger. "And all it takes is a finger or two to warm you up."

Once Evelynn finished her statement with a wink, Akali's grin slightly faltered, while her face took on a much darker shade of red. Maybe Evelynn didn't really need to be there to keep her warm, and what's about to happen in the next couple of moments served as proof for that claim.

"Oh yeah?" Akali challenged, the glimmer of excitement showing in her eyes.

"Mm-mm." Evelynn nodded, letting her tongue peek and graze against the side of her own finger.

A rustle of sheets originated from Akali's end as the latter hastily adjusted the perch of her laptop on her lap, moving it closer to her knees to give herself more access around a certain area of hers. As much as she wanted to hide her excitement, she couldn't stop herself from letting it show.

"Eager to be warm?" Evelynn cooed teasingly, smirking.

"More like eager to actually do _this_ with you." Akali admitted, flashing a wide smile. "I always wanted to do this."

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, so you've never done this before? Good. I'll be taking your online virginity now."

"Oh my God." Akali flushed upon hearing the last part, face now reddened completely. "That sounds so dirty and bad and... Yeah, you're gonna take it."

"Let's get you riled up first." Evelynn slipped a finger inside her mouth, making sure she exaggerated her sucking for the freestyler to hear it. She released her finger with a loud pop, puckering her lips at Akali after. "Do you mind?"

Akali swallowed as she gave a huff of breath. "Nope. Not at all. Go right ahead."

Evelynn tittered, making sure she slowly made a swirling motion with the same finger at the screen, specifically the one glistening with her saliva. "Let's see you spread those legs first."

For the second time, the sheets started rustling again, while the laptop was removed from Akali's lap and was placed on the bed and right in front of her. While her left leg remained outstretched at the laptop's right, her other leg was folded slightly.

"Now, I want you to take those shorts off."

"What're _you_ going to take off?"

Evelynn hummed under her breath as she feigned a moment of contemplation before she winked and said, "I'll close my eyes and you close yours, then we'll take off one piece of clothing on my count. Deal?"

"Alright, deal."

Neither of the ladies cheated the only rule. The two of them had their eyes shut as they both relieved themselves of one clothing upon the siren's count. While Akali proceeded to take her shorts off, Evelynn grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, swiftly discarding it by dropping it on the floor.

"I'm done~" Evelynn purred out before her eyes fluttered open, only for her arousal to immensely spike at the sight that greeted her. "My, my, my..."

Akali's shorts were off, yes, but so was her underwear, which she was dangling at the screen, flashing a cheeky grin before she playfully flicked it away. "Surprised?"

Amber eyes flickering down to the pink slit that looked oh so ready for the touch of her tongue, how Evelynn wished she was there to personally get a taste of that sweet flower. Sadly, she'll have to settle with the situation she's in and will have to withhold her more explicit ideas until Akali comes back home.

"Pleasantly, yes." Evelynn narrowed her eyes in observation, noticing a particular detail that stood out. "Darling, are you wet already?"

Despite the fact that she blushed at the inquiry, Akali managed a smile as she shyly ran a hand over her entrance. "A little. This is... really exciting me."

"Oh you've wanted to do this for a _long_ time now, is that it?"

Akali nodded, pushing back the shame that came with the admission. "Yeah, and doing something like this, with you of all people, feels like one of the most amazing things that's going to happen in my life."

"Well then, I better not disappoint." Evelynn said with a little coo in her voice, leaning back as she ran her hands over her breasts. "How's the view from there?"

Akali grinned, eyes single-mindedly focused on Evelynn's fingers, which was rolling those hardening nipples that she wanted to greedily suck on. This was both pleasing and torturing her.

" _Kami_..." Akali breathed out in awe. Evelynn's breasts never did fail in stunning her upon its ravishing sight. "I wish _I_ was there."

"Tell me what you'd do to me, darling." Evelynn encouraged, urging Akali to voice out her deepest desires.

"I'd suck on them, definitely." Akali said with so much decisiveness that it made the other woman smile fondly at her unfiltered words.

"Mmm..." Evelynn hummed out, fingers continuously tweaking the sensitive nubs. "Tell me more..."

"I'd pinch them."

"Hah...!" Evelynn gave a shaky laugh as she pinched her own right nipple, returning her gaze back to the rapper. "If I were there, Akali, I'd be touching you so slowly on that pretty flower of yours."

Akali took a turn in the spotlight, her hand moving immediately to reenact whatever action Evelynn claimed she'd do if ever they were together. She gave a muffled moan through pursed lips when her middle sawed against opening, teasing more of her wetness out of her.

"Yes, darling. That's it..." Evelynn murmured as she watched Akali begin in slowly humping her own hand. "You'd push yourself against my fingers, while I shove one inside you."

"Eve!" Akali gasped her lover's name out the second she inserted one finger inside of her sex, her eyes becoming half-lidded as she struggled to maintain eye contact with the woman that verbally controlled her own body.

"Thrust those fingers faster!" Evelynn barked out a command, growling sexily as she did. Her order didn't fall on deaf ears though.

Right in front of her and through the laptop screen, she watched as Akali quickened her finger's pace in thrusting, adding another digit in the midst of it. With two fingers moving in and out of her, Akali awaited for further instructions from her dominant girlfriend, who had a lewd smirk plastered on those full lips of hers.

"Play with that clit of yours." Evelynn added another command, her amber gaze filled with nothing but absolute lust. "You know I would _never_ leave that untouched."

Akali nodded weakly while she whimpered, back resting against her bed's headboard as she continued fingering herself, while her once free hand also slipped between her legs and started rubbing circles over her tingling love bud.

"Ohhhh, Eve..." Akali moaned out, face scrunching up in pleasure every now and then, giving the diva quite an incredible show.

"Ooh, yes, that's how I do it." Evelynn spoke like a pussycat ready to seduce, and as she did, one of her hands slipped inside her own shorts. She started touching herself, trying her hardest to mimic Akali's actions by memory. "Spread them!"

Akali nearly choked on the gasp of surprise and excitement she gave upon hearing such abrupt and needy demand. She halted with her thrusting and withdrew her fingers, doing just what the diva told her to do and spreading her sex open.

The whole situation was embarrassing, arousing and exhilarating.

"Continue," Evelynn whispered lowly once she got her fill of the lascivious sight of Akali's exposed cunt. "and keep that cute honeypot of yours close to me. I want to see you _drip_ in front of my very own eyes."

Akali always loved it when Evelynn spoke to her like this. She resumed fingering herself, breath hitching every now and then, while the squelching sound echoed in her own bedroom. The lewd noise reached Evelynn's ears with such clarity that it made the siren moan out in satisfaction.

"Eve, Eve, Eve..." Akali huffed and puffed her name out, lips barely able to form a coherent response. "Eve please... I need to go... _Please_ let me cum..."

Evelynn grinned as much as she could between the shallow breaths she took, eyeing how Akali's womanhood closed around those slim fingers the rapper owned. "Do you want it that badly, darling?"

Akali nodded with desperation. "Yes, yes, I do! Please, Eve..."

"Press on your clit, Akali." Came the diva's husky whisper. "I know you love that. Rub it in circles."

"Mmmmm..." Akali gave a long whine, groaning out, "I'm... I'm trying..."

"Just a little more, darling..." Evelynn encouraged with purr, feeling her own fingers becoming moist with the wetness she was coaxing from her own heat. "You're nearly there."

Akali nodded, whining under her breath as she came closer and closer to her climax. " _Eeeevveee..._ "

"Call out my name, Akali." Evelynn half-breathlessly whispered, her pace of breath uneven and somewhat erratic. "I want to hear you scream it when you...-"

"Evelynn...!" Akali sharply cried out, which was then followed by a short yet loud scream of pure, sexual ecstasy. Akali arched her back as she came, giving Evelynn the satisfying view of her being taken over by her orgasm.

Even though Evelynn had yet to acquire her own climax, her fingers calmed down between her legs as her eyes zeroed in on Akali's face, which had nothing but unfiltered gratification written all over. God, she really did wish she was there.

" _Kami_ , that was..." Akali slouched against her bed's headboard, looking at her stained hands and sullied bedsheets for a moment before shaking her head and refocusing her somewhat dazed gaze to her girlfriend. "I can't believe we just did this."

Evelynn's mischievous smile returned bit it wasn't as intense as earlier. She withdrew her hand from her underwear, prompting Akali to weakly moan when she started licking them clean right in front of her.

"I want to say that we should do this again, but I highly prefer being able to touch you rather than just talk dirty to you through a video feed." Evelynn confessed. For a woman who's still aroused by their activities, she sure was controlling and composing herself quite well.

"Yeah..." Akali then dopily grinned. "You're amazing, Eve."

Evelynn made a mock bow with her head, winking once she raised it back up and said, "Always am, darling. Only the best for you."  
  
Akali chuckled. "Do you... still want to continue?"

As much as Evelynn wanted to capture her own release, she could see the exhaustion in Akali's form. This freestyler was supposed to sleep after all, but clearly, the vixen had different plans. She figured that she'll at least give this to her lovely darling for now.

"Let's continue once you get back." Evelynn said, indirectly declining. "After all, you did _scream_ my name, so I'm assuming you have _a lot_ to explain to your family once morning comes."

In realization at what Evelynn said, Akali's eyes widened before she groaned and muttered, " _Tou-san's_ going to kill me... and you."

Evelynn raised an eyebrow and stared, while an amused smile was carved on her lips.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

"I'll go ahead and pick out our coffins, then."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**009** – _Against the Wall_

It was one of those usual occasions when Ahri and Kai'Sa both teamed up to force Evelynn and Akali to come with them at the nightclub instead of staying at the penthouse and doing God knows what with one another.

Although the partying scene was something the second pair was absolutely used to, they preferred staying somewhere in the penthouse together. Either doing something that should not be loosely said, or watch cat videos together in Akali's phone.

In the dimly lit establishment they're now in, Ahri and Kai'Sa were already dancing on the floor, which left the couple in the group to idle at their reserved booth with empty glasses and much fresher drinks. Akali downed the third glass of whatever she had ordered, while Evelynn was finishing her fourth one and was already eyeing the fifth one on the table.

"Why do we even have to be here with them?" Akali spoke through the booming music, earning a shake of a head from Evelynn.

"This is what happens when we both promise them that we'll always go clubbing together." Evelynn explained with a resigned smile.

"But I didn't want to go tonight!"

"Neither of us are sick enough to be excused, darling." Evelynn said through the new glass she had brought up to her lips. "Why don't you just focus on drinking and help me spend on behalf of Ahri's credit card for petty revenge, hmm?"

Although she didn't get a reply, Evelynn proceeded to drink at least half of the contents of the glass she had in hand. As much as she and Akali wanted to bail out, they knew they couldn't just leave Ahri and Kai'Sa. One of them, or maybe worst, both of them, might be wasted by the time they come back to the booth. After all, Evelynn did spy the two drinking some shots before practically skipping their way to the dancefloor.

The diva was then brought out of her reverie when she felt a tug on her right arm. Turning her head, she found Akali eyeing her with a gaze that held quite the intensity. Due to the bright lights flashing here and there, Evelynn couldn't get the exact interpretation of the meaning behind those blue orbs.

"What is it?" Evelynn inquired with a quirk of an eyebrow and a tilt of her head.

Instead of answering outloud, Akali pulled her in and brought her lips right beside her ear as she asked with a tone that made it seem as if she was going to do something no one should ever know about or even bother attempting in doing themselves.

"Want to go to the restroom?"

Evelynn pulled back and had a confused look for a moment. "Do you want me to accompany you or something?"

Akali rolled her eyes and Evelynn probably would've missed it if it weren't for the timing of the lighting in the vicinity. The rapper shook her head and settled on just pulling Evelynn out of the booth. Not uttering any more questions, the vocalist allowed her girlfriend to lead her towards the comfort room. With Akali leading the way, they both weaved through the crowd easily.

By the time they both arrived in the women's restroom, Akali was quick to get a vacant stall, which Evelynn assumed was for the rapper herself. When the younger artist stepped into the stall, the diva slipped her hand away from her grasp and said, "I'll wait for you here, so...-"

Not even able to finish what she was saying, Evelynn was abruptly tugged inside the stall, the door slamming close behind her before audibly locking with a sharp click.

"Rogue, what's...-!"

**_Slam!_ **

Evelynn's eyes darted to her right wrist, which was pinned against one of the walls of the bathroom stall before her eyes slowly redirected themselves back to Akali, who was obviously responsible for her lack of physical freedom.

Both wrists and her entire back flat against the surface, Evelynn had to blink to regain her train of thought. When she realized what was happening, she audited Akali's face to search for any signs of what could've prompted the freestyler to act so aggressively in public.

Lust was the first thing she saw in those azure crystals and with how warm Akali's body was despite the clear fact that they weren't _completely_ pressed against one another, Evelynn easily pieced everything together.

Akali was drunk _and_ horny.

Due to the high-heels Evelynn was wearing, it made her a bit taller than Akali for at least three to four inches, but regardless of their current height difference, the intoxicated woman had no intention in backing down from her desire.

Unlike the lighting in the rest of the club, the lights in the restroom were bright and clear, giving them both a view of each other without any annoying to hinder the appearance of the other.

"Darling," Evelynn started a bit breathily. "aren't we being too eager? Can't this wait at home?"

Evelynn probably should've moderated Akali's drinking earlier. After all, the rapper was lightweight when it comes to alcohol. It was one of her weaknesses, and the diva knew it should've been her responsibility to make sure Akali didn't consume as much as she had.

Akali shook her head. "I wanted to do this earlier before they barged in to my room."

"Since earlier?" Evelynn raised an eyebrow, unfazed that she was trapped against a wall and her girlfriend, who was apparently stronger than she anticipated. "We were literally watching cat videos earlier."

"That doesn't mean I can't make plans for what I wanted to do to you." Akali stated with a serious look. One that made Evelynn's heart pound inside her.

"This is escalating quite quickly, don't you think?"

Akali groaned and released Evelynn's wrists, hands cupping her face as she snarled, "Can you just shut up and kiss me?"

Evelynn smirked and wound her arms around Akali's neck. "Aww, is the little dragon angry?"

Growling, Akali silenced Evelynn's tittering when she leaned in and took the diva by her lips. The kiss wasn't gentle at all. The moment their lips met, Akali was quick to attempt in slithering her tongue inside Evelynn's mouth. The siren hummed before she met Akali's tongue with her own, both slick muscles intertwining while their saliva mixed along with one another.

Evelynn made a pleased sound when Akali's right hand snuck low and groped her rump over the magenta-colored dress she was wearing. The two of them gasped for air in the middle of the kiss, both of them possessing no intention in parting their lips away from one another.

Hooking a leg on Akali's hip, Evelynn ground herself against Akali, who made sure she didn't completely remove herself from the wall. The stall shook slightly as Akali slammed Evelynn against it, a loud slap emitting once she clasped a hand underneath the leg the diva had lifted.

Her nails scraped against the smooth skin as Akali clutched the thigh against her hip, while Evelynn hissed in satisfaction after she bit Akali's lower lip and tugged. Their messy make-out continued immediately after that, which further smudged Akali's light red lipstick and Evelynn's own burgundy shade.

"I love it when you're like this...!" Evelynn confessed with another hiss of pleasure, teeth clenching as Akali moved to kissing around her jaw and neck.

Rarely was Akali this aggressive when it came to sex. It was always Evelynn that led the dance in the sheets. Always the one starting everything. Always the one who teased and made the other plead for more.

This was certainly a nice change of pace.

"You're so hot, Eve..." Akali breathed against her neck, teeth biting down on Evelynn's shoulder harder than usual. The siren jumped and thrashed in reaction, causing the entire stall to shake and whine under the force they put into it.

" _You're_ hot, Rogue..." Evelynn chuckled airily, hand pulling at the back of Akali's blouse, straining the buttons and nearly tearing them from their places. "...Literally."

Akali's hands grasped the top of the off-shoulder dress, yanking them down until the outfit was pulled low and was exposing the black strapless bra Evelynn had on underneath. Without an ounce of a delicate touch, Akali tugged the bra down as well, exposing Evelynn's breasts for her to fondle.

Greedily, Akali groped one and brought a nipple in her mouth, sucking rather vehemently as rocked ground herself against her girlfriend. Evelynn clasped a hand over her mouth just in time, muffling her moan enough for the music outside to overpower it with its own volume.

More than a handful of women had walked inside the restroom, but they only did two things once they spotted one of the stalls visibly and audibly shake thanks to its occupants. Either they did their own business and gave each other looks about how the pair inside the stall was having, or what most did was just turn and walk away from something they didn't want to witness.

Evelynn's face was flushed, while she felt her underwear become moist with the wetness growing in between her legs. In the midst of Akali's sucking and occasional biting and pinching on her nipples, the rapper had moved one of her thighs and had pressed it against the diva's crotch, which gave the amber-eyed woman the chance to find more pleasure in the act of grinding.

Even though they weren't in the bedroom or their personal bathroom, Akali didn't care. She was absolutely set on making Evelynn moan and orgasm in that moment.

"Akali, Akali..." Evelynn gasped once she felt one of Akali's fingers sneak under her skirt and stroke her womanhood over her panties. "Keep going..."

If Akali's hair was a mess earlier, than it was much more of a chaotic heap of tangled tress, especially with how much Evelynn had handled it with her desperate grips and sudden pulls. But then again, neither of them cared about it.

Everything was going perfectly, so Evelynn was immensely frustrated when Akali abruptly shoved her back and pulled away. She gasped when Akali's teeth scraped against the nipple she had abused for the past couple of minutes with her tongue, eyes glaring at the freestyler, who audited her with a lust-darkened look.

"Stopping right there?" Evelynn asked with slightly shaky legs. "And here I thought you were going to finish me right here... Or was this just a _'little tease'_?"

Before Evelynn could continue taunting the woman she loves oh so much, Akali suddenly swooped low and practically shoved her face in between Evelynn's legs. The siren screamed out before she could suppress it, the tearing sound of her thin underwear falling of deaf ears.

Akali kept the torn panties around her fingers, seemingly having plans for the ruined clothing later on. With her other hand spreading Evelynn's slit open, Akali began feasting on the wet quim before her, causing the diva to gasp and give out whine-like moans that were so hard to mute.

" _Akaliiii..._ " Evelynn dragged out her name, lips trembling and body feeling too hot for comfort. "Lick me more... Faster..."

The pace was quick and messy, but Evelynn couldn't care less. As long as Akali had her tongue against her clit and was doing an incredible job in driving her crazy, then why should she stop it all?

"You taste amazing, Eve." Akali commented, her tongue-stroking turning into tongue-lashing soon after. She did what made Evelynn squirm and give out those lascivious symphonies disguised as wanton moans.

"More, Akali, more!"

Oh God, this was pushing Evelynn to the edge. They were in a nightclub restroom and in one of the stalls, going at it like a pair of bunnies in heat. This was certainly something neither of them would forget.

Perspiration forming on both of their skins, hairs disheveled and clothes crumpled and wrinkled, the two artists were anything but presentable in that moment. Additionally, at the back of Evelynn's mind, she was grateful no one had yet interrupt them. Honestly, if someone had done such, she didn't know what she could do or say to excuse their behavior.

"Akali, Akali, _Akali...!_ "

Finally, the buildup was done and every single feeling of lust and desire came tumbling down within her. Once it all crashed, an explosive tingling sensation coursed through her, making her toes curl in her heels. Well, at least one of them, since one of her shoes had actually already fell off from one of her feet.

A silent scream was the only thing she could manage as her orgasm rocked her whole body and caused it to tense up for a moment of unfiltered euphoria. With a gasp, she started to pant for all the air she needed at the moment.

Slumping against the wall, Evelynn could barely hold herself up. She was relieved Akali didn't just back up. The rapper stood back up in her full height, taking Evelynn's lips under her captivity again. The breathless singer mostly held onto Akali, not wanting to rely on her weakened legs. She reciprocated the kiss, but she allowed Akali to lead without much of a fight.

Once Akali ended the kiss, she buried her face against Evelynn's shoulder, lazily sucking at the same spot she had bitten earlier. "You were incredible, Eve..."

Evelynn gave a soft breath, brushing her fingers over Akali's hair. "Haven't had enough?"

"I wish I could remember all this tomorrow..." Akali murmured against her skin.

Chuckling, Evelynn pushed Akali back until their eyes met. She smiled and leaned in, kissing the rapper on the temple. "I'd offer to finish _you_ off, but it looks like you're so close in passing out."

Akali nodded mutely and fell back, sitting down on the toilet with a dazed look in her eyes. Looks like the alcohol was doing more of its work. The freestyler stared back at her with a dopey smile, looking like she was high on fumes.

Evelynn shook her head as she started fixing herself, pulling her bra and dress back in its rightful places. She was just about to pull her skirt down when she realized she had no underwear. Her eyes snapped towards Akali, only for those amber orbs to widen in surprise.

Akali was laid back against the toilet, eyes closed but hand hovering right across her face, Evelynn's torn panties still tangled up around her wrist and fingers. The freestyler then wore a silly grin as she took a whiff of it.

"You smell nice, Eve."

Shaking her head again as an attempt to regain her focus, Evelynn reached forward and untangled the fabric from her drunk lover's hand. "And you, my sweet little drunkard, are a _pervert_."

The only reply Evelynn got from K/DA's rapper was a quiet giggle.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

It was morning, it was bright, everyone was awake, Akali _hated_ it.

After drinking more than she usually could usually take, she was surprised she didn't vomit. At least, she doesn't remember if she did vomit or not.

Despite the hangover she was experiencing trying to prevent her from leaving the bed she's in, she pushed herself up with a grunt. Once she was seated, she rubbed her eyes and looked around the bedroom she's in. Knowing she was with the whole K/DA last night, she wasn't too worried if she made a bad decision last night or what.

After all, Evelynn was always there to put a stop to any of her drunken mischief.

"Good morning, pervert."

Akali snapped her head to the right, where she found Evelynn seated on her gaming chair, reading glasses perched on her nose and magazine laid out on her lap. The present of the chair may have confirmed to Akali that she's in her bedroom, but what it didn't do was that it didn't say why she was suddenly referred to as a pervert

"Uhh... _Ohayou_...?"

Evelynn placed her right elbow on top of the armrest, resting her chin on top of her fingers as she said, "I would like you to know that we're all over social media."

"Wait, what?"

"Mm-hm. Somebody recorded the last few seconds of what we did."

"What!? Wait, what _did_ we do?"

"My perverted little Rogue,"

"And _why_ are you calling me a pervert!?"

"last night, you oh so boldly fucked me in one of the stalls of _the Rift's_ women's restroom." Evelynn coolly reminded, becoming more amused when Akali winced at her somewhat vulgar language.

"Wait, I did!?"

"Mm-hm. Quite _impressively_ , actually." Evelynn pointed out, nodding and looking completely calm about their topic. "Well, you made me moan and of course scream throughout the whole thing, so I'm not too surprised that someone was bound to record it."

"Record it? As in, we have a scandal now?" Akali asked one question after another, her panicked expression looking like it bore no intention in leaving her face. "Someone recorded us doing _it_?"

"Not exactly. The person taped it from outside the stall, so all that was seen in the video was the stall shaking. That, and of course there's me moaning out your name a couple of time in the end."

"Why are you so calm right now?"

Evelynn shrugged. "All that was seen in the video was the stall. It may have recorded the sounds, but at least they didn't see any of us naked. Specifically me, since I didn't really get the chance to do anything to you."

"People know we did it in a bathroom stall?" Akali asked, looking like she was trying her hardest not to cringe.

"How couldn't they? The person caught us both exiting the stall." Again, Evelynn shrugged. "Our lipsticks were also smudged. Oh, and you bit me on the shoulder."

Akali's face reddened when Evelynn pulled her shirt's collar aside, briefly exposing the bite mark the rapper left on her skin. It was a pleasing sight in Akali's eyes though, but she's probably going to keep that to herself for now.

"Can I ask one more question?" Came her hesitant query.

Evelynn ushered her to go ahead and say whatever it is she had in mind, leaning back on the chair and closing the magazine she was reading.

"Okay, uh, is _that_ why you're calling me a pervert?"

"Because you dragged me in a stall to have sex?"

Akali mutely nodded, face flushing with a much darker shade of red. "Y-Yeah..."

"Oh no, I'm calling you a pervert because when we finished, I had to walk out of that stall without any underwear." Evelynn then smirked, tilting her head as she eyed Akali with a teasing look. "The same underwear that you were _sniffing_ last night."

"Oh my God..."

Evelynn tittered, the smirk on her face lacing with amusement. "Oh my God indeed."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Alright, alright, for the tenth prompt, it's still unfinished. It might be uploaded in either a few hours or some time tomorrow. :3


	10. Chapter 10

**010** – _Doggy Style_

With the mall having so much people, no one would ever think a celebrity was walking among the crowd. Sale or not, it wasn't as crowded as the rapper anticipated, but nonetheless, she blended in with the civilians with ease.

Even though the wild brown hair she possessed is famously known as one of her notable physical features, K/DA's maknae easily walked along the flow of her fellow mall-goers.

The black cap she wore along with the plain white face mask successfully concealed her face from anyone who might recognize her. She also had a warm white hoodie on, which went well with the black jeans she was wearing and her favorite black and green sneakers.

And before anyone makes their own assumptions, yes, those are her favorite shoes, because it was the _first_ thing Evelynn bought for her when they met.

Now, wondering why Akali was at the mall? Alone and with Evelynn nowhere to be found?

Evelynn was currently out today, having a lunch out with her friends, Zyra and Elise, at some fancy restaurant Akali forgot the name of. The diva offered to drop her off, but she declined it, saying Evelynn's flashy Lamborghini will serve as a beacon for attention.

Akali looked around, her eyes practically sparkling once she spotted the huge bookstore she's been looking for ever since she stepped foot in the building. Weaving through a handful of people, Akali swiftly rushed into the store with a fast pace in walking. She made her way to where she remembered the _mangas_ can be found, already feeling excited to acquire the latest issue of the series she's been binge-reading for the past week.

Going around the exact corner where the _Ionian_ comics can be found, Akali's steps halted the second she entered the secluded aisle. The part of the store she's at barely had any people, the only customer other than her near that area was at least four aisles away, which she was thankful for.

Why you ask?

Well, maybe because the aisle she's at now was where all the _erotic literature_ can be found.

Blue eyes glanced left and right, but not a single sight of her beloved comics could be found. She frowned and tried looking for a store attendant, but she found none. The wisest decision was probably turn and just walk away from her current place, but before she could make her retreat, a book in one of the shelves caught her eye.

The cover showed the lower half of a woman's face, presenting her bright red lips, which was puckered while a finger was positioned right in front of it, giving off that shushing gesture and completing the whole meaning of the book's cover. Against better judgment, Akali approached the shelf and took the book in her hands, eyes gliding over the elegant font of the title's letters.

" **Secret Pleasures** "  
 _Written by E. Kythera_

The title says it all, honestly. Akali didn't really need to read the summary at the back to get a clue on what the plot may be, but regardless, she turned the book around and checked the printed summary.

_"No one could tame her. All the men_ _**Akayla Thornton** _ _met were too weak in her eyes. They never did meet the standards she had set. Now, Akayla meets_ _**Everson Amaranth** _ _. The only man that has ever succeeded in unveiling her_ _**Secret Pleasures** _ _."_

Eyebrows raised, Akali could only blink at the summary she had just read before she shook her head. "Wow... So, that's that..."

If she remembers correctly, Evelynn had a lot of romance novels that went along the lines of the book Akali now had in hand. Whenever she saw the diva reading these types of books, the woman always had this look in her eyes which showed how much she enjoyed them. Evelynn _loves_ these novels.

"I wonder why though..." Akali murmured, rubbing her chin in contemplation as she continued auditing the book's reddish color.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Why was Akali walking out of the bookstore clutching a paper bag against her chest as if she would die if someone saw what's inside it? Nobody really knew.

What's important here was that Akali decided to postpone her search for her comics and chose to go home with only one piece of literature in her possession.

When she arrived at the penthouse, she went straight to her room and withdrew the book from the bag. Although she wasn't a fan of romance novels or erotic literature, she couldn't help but be curious about this particular book.

All huddled up at one corner of the couch in her room, Akali was wrapped in a warm blanket she snatched from her bed while she read the book she had recently bought. She figured that just by the first few pages, she'll probably grow bored of it.

Yeah, definitely. She was used to reading her favorite _Ionian mangas_ and maybe a couple of other comics here and there, but she rarely read stuff like the one she's reading now.

Might as well sate her curiosity and have it dealt with.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Is it me or is Akali locking herself in her room again?"

Ahri and Kai'Sa took their gazes away from the flat-screen TV and redirected them to Evelynn, who was seated at her favorite magenta-colored chaise lounge chair with a fashion magazine on her lap.

"What?" Ahri asked, not quite catching Evelynn's question.

"It's been two days ever since she last came to my room to cuddle." Evelynn recalled, fingers tapping on the magazine as she contemplated. "And we haven't shared a bed in those two days."

"I'm not being a smart-ass or anything, but shouldn't you know what's going on with her? She _is_ your girlfriend, after all." Ahri pointed out, waving the remote at the diva.

Kai'Sa snickered from her place when Evelynn launched a throw pillow at their leader. "I think she just bought one of her comics the other day, so she's probably just binge-reading it."

"Is she upstairs right now?" Evelynn asked, looking ready to abandon her magazine and head straight to Akali's bedroom.

"Oh, she went out early today. She said her cousins are in town and wanted her to spend the day with them or at least something along the lines of that." Kai'Sa replied, doing a bunch of gestures with her hands.

"Maybe I should surprise her later when she gets back." Evelynn thought out loud, smiling in mischief. "She'll probably like it if I wear something lacey, or maybe even nothing at all."

"Ugh, _eww_." Ahri reacted, making an over a exaggerated face of disgust. "We don't want to know if you're going to turn her _upside down_ or _inside out_ , so please keep the details to yourselves."

Again, Kai'Sa snickered. "Ahri and I will make sure to have our dinner outside. We'll bring home some food for you and Kali later."

Evelynn disregarded Ahri's comments and sweetly smiled at Kai'Sa. "Much appreciated, Bokkie."

The vocalist eventually decided to ditch whatever she was reading and chose to prepare for her plans for tonight. Leaving the two to continue watching the movie playing in the TV, Evelynn swiftly climbed the stairs and went to Akali's quarters. But, of course not before she picked up a few scented candles from her room and a set of lingerie that she knew the rapper would love seeing her in.

Evelynn had literally just placed everything she had taken on Akali's bed and was about to undress herself when something caught her eye. Her eyebrows furrowed while her eyes zeroed in on the book poking out from underneath one of Akali's pillows.

Overcome with curiosity, Evelynn reached for the item and took it out of its hiding place. For a moment her eyes inspected the front cover before she turned it around and read the summary.

A moment later, Evelynn's lips were shaped into a grin filled with absolute mischief. Of all things Akali could've been reading, she was reading _this_ book? It truly was amusing for her and she'll surely enjoy herself in teasing Akali about this.

But first, she needed to prepare for a much different love-making for tonight, because she intended to re-enact one of the famous scenes in the book her beloved Rogue has been, as Kai'Sa had said, binge-reading.

Evelynn had to wonder though...

Did Akali not know Elise's last name is _Kythera_?

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

After spending the entire day with her cousins, Akali was a bit exhausted but was feeling quite happy with herself. She was hoping that once she got home, a delicious dinner would be waiting for her. Heck, a bowl of spicy ramyun was more than enough if you ask her.

Unfortunately, when she walked into the K/DA penthouse, all she saw was only one light being on, which was the one on top of the staircase, and a mere note from Ahri, saying she and Kai'Sa left to get some take-out for them and that Evelynn was upstairs.

Akali was both thankful and disappointed. Thankful because she and Evelynn had the penthouse all to themselves, and disappointed because she won't be able to read _'Secret Pleasures'_ since she didn't want to risk letting Evelynn catch her reading it.

On her way to her room, she peeked inside the diva's, which was empty, just like how she predicted it would be. Nodding to herself, Akali proceeded on her little trip to her chambers. Evelynn was probably already there, ready to cuddle or make-out.

Or maybe something more. Who knows, right?

Akali just hoped Evelynn didn't check under her pillows.

Pushing the ajar door of her bedroom, she spotted Evelynn standing near the glass wall of the room, which provided the view of the city light outside. The lights were on, which gave Akali a clear view of the outfit the diva chose to wear tonight.

A white blouse that seemed to be unbuttoned all the way, a pair of black stockings that seemed to match with the black lace bra she could see through the thin fabric of the blouse and something odd-looking around her hips. Were those straps?

Straps or not, they didn't do anything in covering Evelynn's rump. Those magnificent buttocks were literally out in the open and free for Akali to ogle at, making her cheeks warm up a tad bit. In some way, she kinda wished she was the thin strap in between the shapely cheeks of that majestic derrière.

"Hey, Eve." She greeted as casually as she could, unable to stop herself from grinning at the siren.

"Oh good, you're back." Evelynn spoke up, remaining faced away from Akali.

"Yeah..." Akali's gaze were completed focused on the thick ass in display as she gradually neared her girlfriend. "Happy to be back, actually."

Evelynn chuckled. "I can't imagine why. Though I'm sure you're curious why I'm dressed like this."

"Yeah, a bit."

"I want to replicate something."

For the first time within the past moments, Akali's gaze turned away from Evelynn's butt and lifted up to focus on the back of her lover's head. "Replicate what?"

Instead of outright answering, Evelynn brought the book she was apparently holding up to her face as she read aloud a particular scene from the erotic piece of writing the freestyler had secretly bought.

"I surrendered my entire being to him as he bent me over the sheets, leaving my rear fully exposed for him to see. I didn't have to look over to see how he was doing, for the hardness that pressed against my butt was proof of my effect on him."

Akali's eyes widened as much as it could, while her face became red and extremely warm once she recognized the book Evelynn was reading from and the scene she was narrating.

"I never knew this feeling would be so fulfilling. Feeling him grasp my hips, his fingertips firmly digging into my skin and his shaft brushing against my entrance...-"

"Oh my God, Eve!"

The book was suddenly gone from the diva's hands, while Akali can be found stumbling back with the said item in hand. She hugged it against her chest, halfway turned away from Evelynn as she expressed her embarrassment.

"How did you even find this!?" Akali questioned with a blush that could rival the redness of Evelynn's lips.

"Oh, you didn't hide it well."

"That doesn't mean you can just...-" Akali's words audibly hitched in her throat when Evelynn finally spun around to face her. Her grip on the book loosened significantly until it fell on the floor, making a firm _thud!_ echo throughout the room. Her lips trembled along with her fingers as she watched Evelynn strut towards her with a deep pink dildo hanging between her legs thanks to the secured harness strapped around her hips.

"I can't just what, hmm?" Evelynn stopped half a step away from Akali and shifted her weight on her right leg, hand on her hip and her toy shaft hanging just in front of the rapper's face.

Akali's mouth opened and closed, but she couldn't get anything out. All she could do was stare at the pseudo shaft practically poking at her face, her shock beating down her embarrassment.

"Since you seem to be enjoying that book, I thought maybe you'd love to re-enact one of its scenes. Particularly the one that involves _Everson_ ," Evelynn grabbed Akali by her ponytail and tugged, prompting Akali to follow after and press against her. "bending _Akayla_ down the bed and taking her from behind."

Akali gulped, mutely nodding.

"I hope this'll do, darling." Evelynn released her hair and took one of Akali's hands, guiding them until she was holding the rubber shaft. "I had to make do with what I had."

Again, Akali swallowed. "It's... It's fine."

Evelynn grinned, leaning in and giving her trembling lips a quick kiss. "Good. Now help me lubricate it."

Akali's eyes darted left and right, trying to find something to assist her in doing the task Evelynn said, but her gaze was forced to return to the diva's once the latter took hold of her chin and turned her face.

"No, no, we're not going to use any of _that_." Evelynn released her jaw, hand running over Akali's torso before passing her waist and suddenly grasping at her crotch. "You're going to wet it with _this_."

"W-What?"

"Take off those damned clothes and get on the bed before I decide to skip the foreplay and just shove this inside you." Evelynn snarled lowly, prompting Akali to nod and hurriedly begin in undressing herself.

Evelynn crossed her arms and watched single-mindedly as Akali started stripping, discarding her clothes as if they were nothing but trash. The rapper had hesitated when she was left in her underwear, but one look at the siren's face was enough for her to completely remove her clothes.

Once Akali was as naked as she could get, Evelynn wore a pleased grin as she pulled Akali towards the bed, pressing herself against her again when they were finally beside the mattress.

"We can stop anytime if you're uncomfortable, understood?" Evelynn whispered in a sincere tone, her domineering aura suddenly taking an absolute turn.

Akali nodded yet again. "Okay, I'll tell you."

Evelynn's grin returned. She leaned in and kissed Akali, invading the freestyler's tongue the moment their lips touched. As enjoyable as it might be if she rushed this, Evelynn never failed to savour the chances to make Akali breathless with a passionate kiss. For a long moment, the two lovers did nothing but taste each other as they swapped saliva, but once they finished...

"Oof!" Akali was abruptly shoved face first onto the bed with her knees perched on the edge of the mattress and her cute little butt pointed directly at the woman behind her.

A hand stroked over one of her buttocks before trailing onto the base of her spine, sending a chill through the freestyler. Evelynn reached between her rogue's legs, fingers toying with her wet slit. Her grin made it back to her lips once she heard a quiet moan from the younger artist.

"We need you nice and wet for me, darling." Evelynn huskily said, nails scratching over Akali's back every now and then. "I wouldn't want to hurt you later."

Akali pursed her lips to withhold another moan, settling in nodding back in reply to what Evelynn was saying. This was a bit new to her, so this was honestly turning her on even more than their usual. Evelynn was _never_ rough with her.

All the time, Evelynn treated her with utmost care and gentle touches. Akali loved the soft caresses and little kisses, but she also wanted to see the more aggressive side of the diva. To have Evelynn dominate her like how Everson dominated Akayla in the novel.

"Eve..." She breathed out, feeling Evelynn toy with her clit, while another finger stroked around her entrance, making it wetter and wetter with each passing second.

"Just a little more, Rogue." Evelynn murmured, her excitement hinting heavily in her voice. "You need to be _absolutely_ wet to take this in."

"I'm... I'm sure I can take it." Akali claimed, stumbling only once due to Evelynn's continuous fingering.

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow, her little assault on Akali's womamhood not at all ceasing. "Oh? You're that confident?"

"Yeah..."

"Hmm."

_**Slap!** _

"Eve!" Akali abruptly squealed, jumping the second a hand struck her butt.

"Well, well, well," Evelynn cooed teasingly, swirling her finger in a circular motion inside Akali. "you enjoyed that little slap, didn't you?"

Akali's face flushed red before she shook her head in denial. "No, I didn't!"

"You didn't?"

_**Slap!** _

" _Ah-ha!_ " Akali yelped out in between breaths, her face feeling massively warm again. "Eve!"

"You _love_ it and we both _know_ it." Evelynn blatantly stated, taking pleasure at how Akali tried hiding her true feelings towards the action. She leaned down and pressed herself over Akali's back, her lace-covered breasts mashing against Akali's bare back. "At least it got you wet enough for me."

Akali whined in embarrassment, face digging into the mattress. " _Urusai_."

Evelynn chuckled and gave Akali a kiss on the neck and light bite on the shoulder before pulling back. "Onto the main event."

Azure eyes widened once she felt the shaft of the rubber manhood glided against her opening, painting itself with her essence with the help of the vixen's grinding. She grabbed at the sheets and brought it against her lips to further silence her whimpering, not wanting Evelynn to completely win over her.

"There..." Evelynn admired the honey-coated toy, feeling more than a little aroused at the sight of it. "Get ready, darling."

The second the tip touched Akali's slit, the latter jumped again and probably would have scrambled away out of nervousness if it weren't for Evelynn's fast reflexes. Hands immediately clutched Akali's hips when she tried pulling herself away, the arousal of the siren highly spiking.

"Ah-ah-ah, where do you think you're going?"

"Is it even going to fit!?" Akali asked, her anxiety ringing clear in her voice.

"Well, you're already dripping," Evelynn pointed out. "and besides, didn't you say you could take this?"

Akali gulped, feeling the need to slap herself for attempting to act all brave earlier. The option to tell Evelynn to stop was always there for her to take, but she knew she couldn't forgive herself if she did such thing. She wanted this and here Evelynn was, about to give everything to her. She couldn't afford being a coward now.

"Okay, okay..." Akali forfeited. "Just... Just take it slow, alright?"

"Of course."

As the toy started being pushed in, Akali became completely stiff under the hold of the diva. She gasped out once she felt it stretch her within, her nails digging into the sheets and probably coming quite close to tearing them. Behind her, Evelynn was moving as slowly as she could, eyes flicking in between the back of Akali's head and her sweet little flower.

"I'm halfway in, Rogue." Evelynn said, watching as Akali trembled and tightly gripped the bedsheets. "Do you want me to continue? I can pull out if...-"

"Just push it in...!" Akali grunted out.

"What?" Despite the gesture not being seen, Evelynn shook her head at what was told to her, obviously disapproving of the command. "I will not do such thing. If it hurts, then...-"

"Just _shove it_ , Eve!" Akali screamed out, looking over hee shoulder to glare at the older artist. "Stop treating me as if I'll break at any second!"

Evelynn stared back at Akali in surprise, not at all expecting the sudden outburst. Was Akali _that_ frustrated with her usual gentle treatment? Or was she just desperate to get everything over with?

"...Fine then."

Assuming a blank expression, Evelynn pushed her hips forward and buried the entirety of the shaft inside Akali, who became completely tense at the action. The scream that followed soon after caused Evelynn to wince, knowing it was due to the abrupt push.

" _Aaaahhh!_ " Akali cried out, half of her face digging into the sheets as tears welled up in her eyes.

Evelynn lowered herself on Akali's back again, kissing over the freestyler's shoulders to try and distract her from any possible pain she could be experiencing. She felt rather guilty for suddenly putting Akali through this kind of experience, but her lover was more stubborn than she anticipated.

"I'm sorry, Akali..." Evelynn whispered against her skin. "I'm sorry..."

But much to Evelynn's surprise, Akali shook her head and said in a shaky voice, "N-No... It... It feels good..."

"Darling..."

"M-Move..." Akali requested in almost a trembling murmur. "Please, Eve... Move your hips..."

A delicate smile took shape on Evelynn's lips as she pulled back and grabbed Akali by her hips, her guilt fading and her excitement returning. "As you wish, honey."

Akali gasped again before a soft whine seeped through her lips as Evelynn started thrusting back and forth, the audible slaps between her rear against Evelynn's thighs making her even more turned on than she was at the moment. She bit down on the sheets against her lips, somewhat muffling her whines and moans as Evelynn's pace of thrusting increased.

"You like it, Kali?" Evelynn queried between breaths.

Akali nodded, sheet still being bitten. "I wuv it..."

Evelynn moaned at the reply, which also spurred her in picking up speed. Although she could feel the ache in her hips beginning, she was too focused on Akali's arousing whining to be taken by exhaustion.

When the siren abruptly stopped and adjusted her hold on Akali's hips, the rapper was oh so ready to complain about the sudden halt, but like always, she wasn't given a chance to do so. Instead, she ended up crying out again, for Evelynn started _pistoning_ in and out of her like there's no tomorrow.

This time, Akali couldn't keep herself suppressed anymore. She threw her head back when she felt herself be brought to an orgasm, her essence coating the rubber shaft sheathing and unsheathing in her sex. A long moan here, an incoherent call of Evelynn's name there and of course a wanton cry in the end, Akali became completely undone.

Evelynn slowed down behind her, the soreness in her hips gradually sinking in as she decreased her thrusting pace little by little. Letting out a breath, Evelynn slowly stepped back to finally withdraw out of Akali.

A hand reached back all of a sudden, capturing one of Evelynn's wrists before she could back up. The shaft only had at least a quarter out of the rapper's quim, so it hadn't left her completely yet.

"Darling?"

Akali weakly shook her head and said, "K-Keep it in... Just for a few seconds and..."

Evelynn chuckled, leisurely pushing the toy back inside Akali's core. "Alright, darling."

Instead of staying in their current position though, Evelynn gently pushed Akali to the side, prompting the rapper to fall on the bed. Akali moaned out when Evelynn started switching their position. Once her back was laid against the sheets she was biting and screaming into earlier, she caught sight of Evelynn, who was holding her legs up halfway, thumbs brushing over her skin.

"Better now?"

Akali feebly scoffed before stretching her arms out and asking for a wordless hug. "C'mere..."

Evelynn smiled and lowered Akali's legs until they hung over the edge of the bed before leaning down and letting herself be taken in her lover's embrace. She purred like a little cat as she grazed her lips against the side of Akali's jaw, nipping at the skin.

"You're warm." Akali commented, her voice sounding more normal and less breathy.

"Mmm, you are, too." Evelynn returned, now playing with Akali's earlobe. "Did you like it?"

"Mm-hm." Akali nodded, slightly tightening her hold around Evelynn. "It was great, Eve. _You_ were great."

"Only the best for my little darling."

"I guess I'm kinda glad you found the book." Akali confessed, smiling sheepishly.

"As for me, I'm quite surprised you bought _that_ book."

"What? You read those books all the time."

"Do you know the author of that book and who exactly are the characters of it is based on?"

Akali tilted her head. "Who _is_ the author?"

"The author's name is _Elise Kythera_ ," Evelynn smirked when Akali's eyes widened upon the mention of the diva's friend, her fingers reaching up to brush some of her girlfriend's hair away. "and the main characters, _Akayla_ and _Everson_ , are based on her friend and their relationship."

"...Akayla's based on _me_ , isn't she?"

"Mm-hm."

"And _you're_ Everson?"

Evelynn tittered, giving a little thrust to tease. Akali sucked in a breath, hands immediately shooting up to grasp Evelynn by her shoulders. That particular thrust sent a surge of arousal to shoot up her spine, nearly making her groan in return.

"How observant of you."

"Goddamnit, Eve..."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay, now this completes my Christmas present to my readers, most especially the Akalynn shippers!
> 
> The other ten might be uploaded this New Year. If not exactly January 1, then at least a couple of days after that. ^^
> 
> By the way, Evelynn's outfit in this prompt was inspired by an NSFW fanart I saw in Twitter a few months ago. :3
> 
> Special thanks to my duo buddy, who gave me tons of ideas to work with when it comes to working on these prompts! Wouldn't have done all this without ya! ^u^


	11. Chapter 11

**011** – _Dom and Sub_

"You can do this."

"...I can't do it."

"You can do this!"

"I _can't_ do it!"

"Then what the hell are we even doing in a sex store if you can't!?"

In this particular scene, K/DA's rapper and her cousin can be seen standing in one of the aisles of the adult shop they're in, having a little hushed conversation about how Akali couldn't bring herself to buy a whip to use against her girlfriend.

Irelia had to suppress a loud groan from leaving her as she stepped back and placed a hand on her hip, looking at her younger cousin with an exasperated face. Right in front of her, Akali can be found holding a plain leather riding crop as if she was a mere child and wasn't of age yet in handling these types of equipment.

Akali immediately returned the whip back to its place on the rack, quickly adjusting her black cap and face mask. She didn't want anyone, especially any possible paparazzis, recognize her buying things from an adult store.

"It's because of what happened last night." Akali murmured, walking away and looking around for something a little innocent, which was honestly a hard thing to find in a sex shop.

"What _did_ happen last night?" Irelia grumbled, trailing after her cousin.

"Me and Eve did the usual stuff, and well, after that..." Akali rubbed her nape as she pushed back the embarrassment she was feeling. "She kinda brought up how she and I should try something new."

"And your first thought there was bondage and some sadist-masochist play?"

Akali's face reddened underneath the mask she wore. "She asked me about what I think about being whipped! What else was I supposed to think?"

"What did you say, then?"

"W-Well, I was honest, duh! I told her I was a bit nervous about the idea and that I'd much prefer being the one holding the whip and all."

"And?"

"And she, uhh, suggested that she and I should try it some time. To, y'know, spice it up." Akali couldn't look at her cousin in the eye as when she glanced over her shoulder. "She told me once I'm ready, she'll let me do those stuff to her."

"You don't seem to be ready." Irelia blatantly pointed out.

"More like, _super_ nervous."

The two were apparently going around in circles, because when they looked back to the nearest item, they both found themselves staring at the same riding crop Akali was holding a couple of moments ago. They were literally back to square one.

Doing the opposite of what she had done, Akali took the whip and inspected it for a second before sighing and turning her gaze to Irelia, hoping to get some sort of advice from her.

"Do you even _want_ to whip Evelynn?"

The gradually fading redness in Akali's cheeks returned full-force upon hearing Irelia's question, which prompted her to fiddle with the riding crop as if it was some baton people usually twirled around in some occasions.

"I... I kinda want to try." Akali confessed in a low volume, words barely reaching her cousin's sense of hearing. 

Irelia sighed, scratching the back of her head for a moment before weakly gesturing at the riding crop. "Why don't you just buy that and start from that point?"

"Don't I have to, like, buy an outfit to match with it? Or some handcuffs? Or blindfolds?"

With a deadpan stare, Irelia said, "You don't have to go all-out with your first session with Evelynn, you know."

"I don't?"

"Don't just follow everything you see on the internet, Akali." Irelia groaned out, shaking her head at the rapper's lack of knowledge towards this particular aspect of sex. 

"Okay, okay," Akali forfeited with a brief raised of her hands. "I'm just out of my element here."

"Exactly." Irelia took the whip from Akali, lifting it up to their eye level as she said, "Now you start with this one first and maybe a few silk ties, but that's it, alright? Start small. It's hard to bite something you can't chew."

Akali nodded, withdrawing some of her money from her wallet as she followed Irelia to the cashier. For Akali's sake, her cousin requested the finest silk sashes the store had once they reached the counter, knowing they couldn't risk having her be recognized now. Not with them being so close in finishing their little shopping. She even made sure to stay behind at least a couple of steps away from Irelia for good measure.

Once everything was placed inside a black, sleek-looking paper bag and Akali finally paid for everything, the two finally exited the store and made their way to the parking lot, where Akali's own sports car can be found. It was a vehicle Evelynn gifted her when they spent their sixth monthsary together, which Akali had a huge difficulty in matching up to.

So far, the only thing she had given Evelynn that was extremely expensive was the blue version of her favorite finger accessory. Each claw of that set was made out of authentic blue diamonds, so it was the closest thing that could level with the brand new sports car the diva had generously given her that time.

After Akali dropped Irelia off at the apartment she's currently staying at, she drove back to the penthouse with the feeling of anxiety gnawing at the back of her mind.

Between the two of them in their relationship, Evelynn obviously had more experience in the bedroom than her. The only person Akali had ever been _completely_ intimate with was the vocalist, so she knew that in some way she didn't want to think much about, Evelynn probably also had hands-on knowledge about bondage and everything else related to it.

Why else would she have suggested it in the first place?

Akali gulped as her car slid to a park in the slot right beside Evelynn's beloved purple Lamborghini, letting out a huff of air while she attempted to calm down her uneasy self. She exited the vehicle with the bag in hand, locking the car with a single push of a button before she went to where the elevators can be found.

Once she pushed the _Up_ button, her right foot tapped on the floor for a couple of times before she started shifting every now and then with her footing, trying to come up with a workable plan involving the things she had recently bought.

How was she supposed to tell Evelynn that she bought a whip and a bunch of sashes to tie her up with?

It's not like she can just pull Evelynn in a room and show them to her as if they're nothing but a set of a person's everyday accessories. She uneasily toyed with the hem of her jacket as she rode the elevator up to the floor of their penthouse, her nerves worsening as she approached their floor.

By the time she reached their floor, exited the lift and walked into their home, Akali could hear her very own heart pounding against her ribs. She was absolutely nervous and she didn't know what to do to calm her quickening heart rate. Asking either Ahri or Kai'Sa about this wasn't really an acceptable solution either.

Once she entered their penthouse, deposited the keys on one of the hooks on the wall and reached the living room, she found Kai'Sa laughing at what her girlfriend, Sivir, had said to Sona, who was surprisingly there as well. The mute musician seemed to share the dancer's amusement, especially if the silent chuckle was any indication of her thoughts.

Akali waved at the three when they greeted her, making sure they didn't see the bag she was holding. Behind her, Ahri came out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks, a bowl of chips and some dip. She flashed a bright smile at the freestyler, also giving her own greeting.

"Eve's in her room."

Flashing a smile, Akali nodded and said her thanks before she excused herself from the group. Although she looked absolutely calm as she climbed up the staircase, the sweat forming over her forehead and nape was betraying her mask. Hastily, she wiped them away, proceeding to the diva's room to see what the woman was doing.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!** _

"Come in!"

A single deep breath was taken before the knob was turned and Akali stepped inside her girlfriend's quarters, instantly wearing the charming smile she knew that won not only the hearts of their fans, but also the gorgeous siren's as well.

What greeted her was a sight worth putting on the magazine covers. Then again, she'd much prefer being greedy and have the scenery be seen by her and her only.

Evelynn stood in front of her full-body mirror wearing nothing but a plain-white yet absolutely heart-stopping lace lingerie as she blowdried her hair with her rechargeable hairdryer. The skimpy attire was certainly something new in Akali's eyes, despite seeing everything in Evelynn's lingerie collection.

"Hey, Eve." Akali greeted, gesturing at her with her free hand after. "New stuff?"

"Mm-hm." Evelynn smiled as she turned her blowdryer off, satisfied with how fluffy her hair was. "Zyra was here earlier."

"Oh, she's back from Paris?"

Evelynn nodded, and with one hand, she gestured to herself as if she was presenting her body like some sort of prize for the lone onlooker. "She bought me _this_ and a couple more sets that I'd be happy to model for you, darling."

"Really?" Akali allowed Evelynn to take one of her wrists and pull her towards her vanity table. The amber-eyed artist had her settle on the furniture's matching seat, which was admittedly very comfortable, before she found her face mushed in between a pair of soft hands while her gaze was barely looking over the swell of the diva's barely-clad breasts.

"Why don't you sit here while I go pick out another set, hmm?"

Akali nodded, smiling as much as she could with her mushed face. "That'd be great."

Evelynn tittered and leaned down, giving her forehead a little kiss before turning around and walking towards her walk-in closet. But of course, she made sure to _strut_ once she did.

With everything that had just happened, Akali nearly forgot that she was still holding onto a bag filled with silk ties and a riding crop. She's honestly surprised Evelynn didn't ask her what's inside it. 

Glancing to make sure Evelynn was still in the closet, she lifted the bag up and placed it onto her lap. With a bit of hesitance, she peeked inside the bag and checked its contents again. What she didn't expect was to see _two_ types of whips. There was the riding crop she was holding earlier, but there was also what seemed to be a _flogger_ right beside it.

How the hell did Irelia sneak this past her?

Was she really that distracted with the harness display at the store?

Too consumed by curiosity, Akali reached in the bag and pulled the flogger out to inspect it in a much clearer light. She gulped quietly as she eyed the strips of leather that felt so smooth to the touch. She couldn't imagine the feeling of these slapping against her own skin.

 _'Lia, I thought you said I should start small.'_ Akali thought, internally crying about the fact that she had zero experience when it came to this department. _'How do I even work with this?'_

"Darling?"

The sound of the paper bag continuously crinkling as Akali forcefully tried shoving the whip back inside echoed throughout the room, while the said freestyler sputtered out incoherent words that failed to distract the woman that had peeked out of the closet and was now approaching her with a curious look.

"Whatever you saw, it's _not_ what it looks like!"

Evelynn, who was now dressed in a different but still white-colored set of lingerie, eyed her a thoughtful gaze, placing a hand on her hip as she stopped a step or two away from her flustered rogue. "I know what you were holding, Akali. That was a flogger."

"I-I know!" Akali hastily replied, eyes sporadically avoiding her gaze. "I... I didn't plan on bringing it up this way..."

"Then how _did_ you plan on discussing this with me?"

"I don't know! I haven't thought of a plan yet!"

Despite the blatant fact that she found the whole predicament amusing, Evelynn chose to take mercy on her befuddled lover. She offered to take the bag and although Akali visibly hesitated, the rapper eventually surrendered it to her, looking rather defeated as she did.

Instead of just taking it and checking its contents, Evelynn perched her half-naked self on Akali's recently vacated lap and secured an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders to keep herself stable on her place.

The bag ended up on her own lap, which gave them both a view of what's inside. Evelynn smiled when she spotted the flogger she caught Akali holding and that mentioned curve on her lips threatened to widen when she also noticed the riding crop and the black silk sashes.

"Is this because of last night?" Evelynn asked, turning her head to Akali for confirmation.

Akali feebly nodded, still feeling too cowardly to look at the amber crystals she loves so much.

"I admit, Rogue, you move fast." Evelynn deposited the bag on the floor, but not without with withdrawing the flogger from inside. The sight of the equipment was enough to make Akali's blush become more visible. "We literally just spoke about this last night, yet here we are."

Akali didn't make even a little peep. She pursed her lips and only managed a nod, not really knowing how to explain everything to Evelynn.

"Although, don't you think you're rushing into this? Not that I wouldn't enjoy whipping you with this," Evelynn gave a small demo of whipping, striking nothing but the air. "because I certainly would."

Teeth biting on her lip, Akali needed to speak up now. She needed to open her mouth and find her voice again. She needed to tell Evelynn that _she_ was the one who wanted to do the whipping, not the other way around.

"Well, darling?"

"I..."

"Hmm?"

"I don't want you to whip me." Akali murmured ever so quietly, but thankfully, Evelynn heard her.

With a tilt of her head and a curious gleam in her eyes, Evelynn asked, "Then what do you want to happen?"

It was now or never. Akali needed to say what she _truly_ desired.

Head slightly lifting, Akali's azure eyes sought for Evelynn's own gaze, which didn't take even a moment. Once their gazes locked, it's as if the diva read her mind. The look of realization that crossed her features was proof of that, but nonetheless, she waited for a verbal confirmation.

" _I_ want to whip _you_." Akali uttered in the lowest volume she could manage, practically mumbling her confession.

There, she said it. Oh dear God, what's Evelynn going to say? Her possible reaction wouldn't be that bad, right? After all, she was the one who brought this whole thing up in the first place. Maybe Akali was just panicking for no reason at all.

"Is that so?" 

Evelynn's tone was calm. Neutral, even. 

Akali didn't know what to think of it. 

When the diva decided to get up from her perch, panic immediately set in within the rapper. But, she had yet to say anything when Evelynn tossed the bag to the foot of the bed before turning around to face her again, flogger still in her grasp.

"You know, Rogue," Evelynn started, running her fingers through the strips of the whip as she inspected it, most of her weight on one leg as she stood in front of the freestyler. "you've had me done things I've _honestly_ never thought I'd ever do."

"I've had?"

"Mm-hm. Would you like a few examples?"

"I guess...?"

"One," Evelynn swung the whip around in a slow-swaying motion. "you've actually convinced me to commit to only one. You."

Akali nodded, acknowledging the first point.

"Two," Evelynn passed the flogger to her left hand, testing her grip around it as she surveyed it. "you genuinely made me fall in love with a woman. Again, _you_."

"Is... that a bad thing?" Akali's nervousness was slowly melting away, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to stay alert with any signs of Evelynn becoming upset with what she might say or do.

"Mm-mm." Evelynn responded back with a shake of her head, returning the flogger back to her right hand. "Now, for my last example..."

Waiting for the mentioned case, Akali gave more than a little bit of effort in stopping herself from looking away once Evelynn took her gaze in her own's captivity. It was a feat those ambers were always capable of doing.

"I want you to know that in all my years of being in situations concerning these types of _'equipment'_ ," Evelynn brushed her fingertips over the leather strips as she continued to hold Akali's gaze. "I've _always_ been the one on top. The one in control. The one that _literally_ cracks the whip."

Was this the part where Akali says she's not ready to be whipped? It definitely was.

But no words left her, for Evelynn had just shifted her hold on the flogger and was now offering it to her.

Blue eyes stared at the whip hovering right in front of her, held by a delicate hand that looked like it could match a true goddess' own. Deliberately, Akali's gaze trailed upward until they found Evelynn's again, but this time, she knew she wasn't trapped in it.

"Clearly, times have changed, and apparently," Evelynn said, smiling as she shook the whip once in front of Akali. She was urging the rapper to take it. "so have I."

Akali, after much hasty internal consideration, took the whip being offered to her, the surprise she felt being painted all over the expression she wore. "You're... You're going to let me do it?"

"Oh, but the real question is," Evelynn stepped forward and pulled her up to her feet by her wrists, their faces literally right across one another. "why wouldn't I let you?"

Akali had her eyes focused on Evelynn's lips before it trailed to the whip, which had its strips now brushing over Evelynn's arm. The diva was holding her right wrist, making her run the cool leather against her warm skin. Akali took a look at the effect it did to the woman before her, and the first thing she saw was how Evelynn briefly bit her lip, which was painted with the light pink lip balm she usually wore.

The freestyler had to swallow the lump in her throat before she spoke quietly, "We'll do it? Later?"

"Well, if you want," Evelynn smirked when Akali was now letting the whip glide over one of her breasts. "we can even do it now."

"Now?" Akali's eyes snapped up to look into Evelynn's, which were filled with desire for what she was insinuating. The excitement in Akali's own eyes were enough to encourage her further. "As in, _now_?"

"Mm-hm..." Evelynn's hum turned into a purr as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Akali's ears, body flushed against the rapper's. "Would you like that?"

Akali was quick to nod in reply. "I do."

"Tell me a couple of things first..."

"What is it?" The impatience in Akali's voice made the siren chuckle, knowing the more she prolonged this , the more her lover was becoming hungrier.

"They called me _'Ma'am'_ or _'Mistress_ '..." Evelynn briefly nipped on Akali's earlobe before she continued, "...what do _you_ want me to called?"

" _Senpai_." Was Akali's immediate answer, prompting her girlfriend to pull back a bit and look at her with amusement.

"Really?"

Akali nodded affirmatively. "Yeah."

"Heh, alright." Evelynn removed Akali's cap, tossing it aside without much care before turning back to her. "Now, I'm sure you might have a clue on the meanings of red, yellow and green."

"Not exactly." Akali replied, feeling slightly embarrassed for her lack of research. "Listen, if it hurts too much, then just tell me, okay?

"Darling...-"

"You _need_ to tell me." Akali emphasized, cutting her words off. "And when you do, I'll _stop._ "

Evelynn sighed, but nonetheless leaned in and gave Akali a kiss on the lips. "I'll tell you, don't worry."

For a moment, Akali nearly dropped the whip due to the lips that occupied hers. Their lips excitedly mingled with one another, tongue eagerly darting out to join in on the fun. The two of them gasped in between, both feeling too insatiable. With an audible pop, the lovers broke the passionate exchange after they've exhausted their lungs too much.

"On the bed..." Akali breathed out, glancing over Evelynn's shoulder and to where the diva's huge bed can be found. "Now."

Evelynn's smile returned, but instead of cracking her usual teasing lines, she obediently nodded, murmuring, "Yes, _senpai_."

And boy, the rush Akali felt upon hearing such a huskily-uttered reply was _incredible_. 

The accent Evelynn had as she uttered the two syllable formality was truly _something_ and it sure made Akali feel more than just a little tingle.

Following after the woman she commanded, she watched as Evelynn stopped just beside the bed before turning to face her and falling back. The bed didn't even give a little creak once Evelynn sat down, eyes focused on nothing and no one but the rapper that held the whip.

"Anything else you'd want me to do, _Akali-senpai_?" Although Evelynn wasn't entirely versed about Akali's native formalities, she was a bit familiar with a couple of things here and there.

Akali silently swallowed, feeling awfully turned on with how much Evelynn's accent came out whenever she spoke her name. She cleared her throat, assuming a more assertive posture as she made eye contact with those waiting ambers.

"Knees and hands," Akali started, pointing at Evelynn with the whip. "on the bed."

Evelynn could still hear the hesitation in Akali's tone. She was unsure and was probably proceeding into the situation with nearly no clue at all. It was adorable, honestly.

"As you wish."

Although Evelynn would never do such orders from anyone, Akali had always been an exception to the rules she had set for herself. Like an obedient submissive, she spun around and got on the bed completely, making sure she had her rump pointed directly at Akali as she got on all fours. The lace underwear she was wearing did _not_ do any justice in preserving her modesty.

Behind her, Akali finally closed the distance between her and the gorgeous woman that unconditionally surrendered herself to her. Unable to stop the urge within her, Akali reached forward and cupped one of Evelynn's buttocks, firmly squeezing the flesh.

"Hah..." Evelynn's breath somewhat hitched, especially when Akali's hand came close to one certain part of hers.

"Eve?"

"Forgive me, Akali-senpai." Evelynn apologized, suppressing the act of shaking her head. "I didn't mean to be loud."

For a moment, Akali merely blinked, confused about the abrupt apology. It didn't take too long for it to click though. She realized what Evelynn was doing and she didn't know if she was going to feel embarrassed or thankful.

Evelynn was guiding her.

Or at least _trying_ to without breaking away from her role as a submissive.

"It's fine." Akali finally managed to say, hand now gliding up until her fingertips traced over the diva's spine. She brushed the pad of her finger over the clasp of Evelynn's bra once she reached it, but she didn't make a move in undoing it. "I... like it when I hear your voice."

"Thank you for your understanding, _senpai_." Evelynn responded back, holding back a shudder that threatened to rock her body.

Akali tried recalling everything that she knew about these situations and everything else Irelia had told her about during their car ride from the store. Be assertive, her cousin had said. She also mentioned something about whipping and making her partner count.

**_CRACK!_ **

Evelynn literally yelped out loud before hissing, her hands immediately gripping the sheets. Pain surged through her whole body, her right buttock being the unfortunate one to suffer the first whip Akali gave, which honestly hled too much force to be considered pleasurable.

"Akali!" Evelynn gasped out, hissing again as she felt the stinging begin to settle. "Too hard!"

Akali's eyes widened, her face flushing red. " _G-Gomenasai!_ "

Evelynn groaned, but instead of leaving her current position, she just reached behind her with one hand and stroked her struck butt, trying to ease the stinging feeling. With just a glance over her shoulder, she knew by looking at Akali's panicked look that the latter didn't mean to be so forceful with her whipping.

If she didn't know better, Evelynn would've assumed Akali was about to cry out of absolute guilt for what she had done.

"Darling, it's alright. It's your first time with this and...-"

"Whip me."

"Pardon?" Evelynn finally left her positioning, ignoring the tenderness on her butt as she forced herself to sit on the bed and turn to the red-faced freestyler.

"I... I want you to whip me."

"But I thought...-"

"I didn't mean to hurt you like that." Akali said, looking apologetic and a bit guilty with what she did. "I... I was too excited and I didn't control my swing. I'm really...-"

"Akali, darling," Evelynn reached for her girlfriend, pulling the rapper until the two of them were on the bed. "stop fretting, alright? I'm not angry at you."

"But I hurt you!"

"You didn't mean to. That much I know." Evelynn leaned in and kissed her on the temple. "Now, we can probably do something else instead of this, okay?"

"...No."

"Excuse me?"

"Show me how it's done."

"Akali, I don't want to push you...-"

"Please, Eve?"

"Akali..."

Evelynn was deliberately pushed down, her eyes watching quite intently as Akali straddled her, leaving the flogger beside them, momentarily forgotten. "I've... been a bad girl, mistress. I need to be punished."

Rarely could the diva be surprised by something, and what Akali was doing was certainly _something else_. Evelynn traced the outline of Akali's hips with her hands, fingers sneaking underneath Akali's upper clothing. Her fingers were a bit cool against the warm skin under the rapper's clothes, and it was a nice contrast.

"If I hurt you in any way," Evelynn looked at Akali straight in the eye as she finished with, "you _tell_ me, understood?"

Akali nodded. "Yes, mistress."

Evelynn grabbed the front of Akali's shirt, pulling her down until the rapper's face was hovering right on top of hers. "Are you really ready?"

"...Yes, mistress."

Even though Evelynn still felt a bit reluctant tin pushing Akali out of her usual comfort zone, she also knew Akali wouldn't let this go for herself if the diva were to stop now. If stopping this was impossible, then Evelynn will just have to do everything step by step to prevent the possibility of overwhelming the seemingly tenacious rapper.

"Hmm..." Evelynn slowly pushed Akali away, sitting up as she did. She relieved the freestyler of the hoodie she was wearing, revealing the white shirt she wore underneath. It also followed the first one on the floor, for the siren had no intention in leaving Akali fully clothed any time soon.

"I can take them off myself if you want, mistress." Akali tried volunteering, the fear and panic she was once feeling and showing gone, only to be replaced by absolute arousal and pure lust.

"No, no," Evelynn only stopped when Akali was left in her jeans, her torso now unclad completely. "I want you to keep those pants on for now. Oh, and... I don't think _'Mistress'_ will do."

"What should I call you, then?"

Evelynn purred as she leaned in for a kiss, only to turn away and tease Akali by merely pressing her cheek against the pair of lips that had been so ready for a steamy exchange. "Miss Evelynn. Yes, that'll do well."

"Miss Evelynn..." Akali uttered, testing it and letting it roll out from her tongue.

"Let's start." Evelynn then pushed Akali to the side, causing the rapper to fall on her back on the bed. Taking the whip that had been abandoned, Evelynn reached for the bag at the side and also withdrew a handful of silk sashes. "How do you feel about bondage?"

"I don't know..." Akali lifted herself with her elbows. "I guess I'm okay with it. I mean, I trust you, Eve."

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow at her, noticing the obvious slip-up. "Excuse me, little mouse, but I think you just made a _crucial_ mistake."

For a brief moment, Akali's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but then, realization struck her and suddenly, her cheeks reddened lightly. " _Gomenasai_ , Miss Evelynn."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk!"

Akali gasped when she was abruptly pushed down, her head hitting the pillows while her whole body sunk into the mattress. Evelynn had straddled her all of a sudden, sashes being dropped at her side before a hand held her jaw in a firm grasp. The tips of leather that stroked over her arm made her shudder under the vixen on top of her, her heart pounding loudly.

"Not even a few minutes in and you're already due for another punishment." Evelynn spoke in a low murmur, eyeing her critically. "I wonder how many whips will it take to discipline a naughty mouse like you."

"I didn't mean...-"

"Hush!" Evelynn immeditely interrupted, whipping the pillow literally right beside Akali's head. She leaned down, still keeping her hold on Akali's jaw. "Did I tell you to make excuses?"

Akali shook her head.

"Exactly. Now," Evelynn placed the flogger down and took the sashes. "behave. I need to make sure you don't make any attempts in escaping your whipping."

K/DA's _maknae_ was left to gulp and nod, letting Evelynn move her arms and legs around as if she was a lifeless doll. She could feel her heart rate pick up significantly once she found her ankles tied together and only when Evelynn was beginning to tie her wrists to the headboard did she find her voice again.

"M-Miss Evelynn?"

Despite being the one that's supposed to set the pace, Evelynn stopped immediately upon Akali's speech, eyes darting to the rapper's face in an instant. Regardless of her sudden halt, she still wore her domineering expression. "What is it?"

"...Nothing." Akali turned away, feeling Evelynn leisurely resume securing her wrists together and to the bed. "I just feel a bit nervous."

"We can stop anytime you want."

Akali shook her head. "Keep going. I'm just... getting used to having my feet and hands all tied up when, well, we do it."

Evelynn allowed a smile to slip, but she pushed back the urge to give Akali a kiss for being so adorable. She needed to keep at least most of her dominant role. "You'll get used to it eventually."

Once she had her wrists completely pinned to the headboard and her ankles showed no signs in escaping its confines, Akali was left to be a mere spectator as Evelynn discarded the remaining sashes back into the bag. She was just about to ask if she was going to be blindfolded when Evelynn reached to her bedside table and took the magenta-colored sleeping mask she always wore during evenings.

Akali kept her head still when Evelynn slipped the eyemask on her, robbing her of her vision. The moment she was greeted with darkness, she felt a pair of lips touch the tip of her nose before a soft whisper reached her ears.

"Make sure to keep up, darling."

Unable to find the words to utter in reply, Akali settled with a quiet nod.

Thanks to the mask on her eyes, Akali was left to rely on her sense of touch and hearing. It made things difficult in gauging the situation, but it certainly didn't make it less arousing. It's actually the opposite.

"Just a little warning." Evelynn started as she brought the whip up in the air. "Make sure to wear sweaters when I'm done with you."

"Wha...-"

**_Crack!_ **

"Ah!" Akali yelped in surprise, not expecting the sudden strike of the whip on the side of her left breast.

"Did that hurt?" Evelynn was quick to inquire, her sharp tone contradicting with the concern clearly gleaming in her eyes.

"N-No." Akali shook her head, giving more than a bit of effort in adjusting her positioning on the bed. It was honestly futile. "I was just surprised."

"Alright then," Body becoming rigid underneath the tips of leather, Evelynn smirked as she caressed Akali's breasts with the flogger. "count for me."

"Count...?"

**_Crack!_ **

Akali gasped, but she managed to stop her entire body from jumping completely. "R-right... One."

**_Crack!_ **

Another gasp. "Two...!"

**_Crack!_ **

A whimper. "Three..."

"Ooh, you're so hot when you're hurt."

**_Crack!_ **

The headboard creaked quietly in protest when Akali pulled against it, unable to suppress the sharp jerk of her half-naked form. "F-Four!"

**_CRACK!_ **

"AH...!" Akali abruptly squealed out, body tensing for a split-second before falling slack on the sheets, chest rising and falling visibly in a rather erratic pace. "Five!"

Surprises kept coming though. Akali stilled for a full second before her body relaxed. Why you wonder? Maybe because a pair of hands suddenly clutched the sides of her stomach before soft lips pressed a featherlight kiss on the spot just above her belly button. It was the same spot where the fifth strike had landed. Unlike the first four, the fifth had more force in its strike, which was why the mark was much redder and more tender than the first ones.

"H-Hah..." Akali shakily breathed out as Evelynn licked over her stomach, her tongue delicately brushing over the very spot where she was just whipped.

Once her tongue finished painting the red mark with her saliva, Evelynn pressed her lips over it for the second time, murmuring, "We'll end that here. Good girl."

Akali, despite feeling torn between the desire to either continue or move on from the whippings, nodded, wordlessly telling Evelynn that she wanted to proceed to the following step. She might not admit it out loud, but she sure did enjoy being called a good girl by her gorgeous lover.

"Now, let me see what happened _here_."

Meticulous fingers began unbuttoning Akali's jeans immediately after discarding the whip with a simple toss to the direction of the bag at the end of the bed. Evelynn was comfortably perched on Akali's stomach, her back facing her and her barely-clad crotch grinding against the rapper's bare abdomen.

The sound of the button being undone and the zipper being pulled down reached Akali's ears with crystal clarity, just as much as she could absolutely feel the warmth in between Evelynn's thighs. The torture she felt as the diva subtly ground over her midriff every now and then was absolute agony.

"It's a sin to cover something so perfect." Evelynn purred as she pushed the pants away from the rapper's waist, stopping only when they were around her knees. Of course it didn't take long for her panties to join it there.

"M-Miss... Miss Evelynn..." Akali squeezed her thighs together, but not because she didn't want to be touched. It was more on how she was _aching_ to be devoured by the siren she loves so much.

Evelynn made sure to run her hands over Akali's thighs before she snuck one in between, licking her lips once her fingers touched a warm, wet opening. "Hot and drenched, just like how I want it to be."

"Ohhh..."

Licking her lips again, Evelynn slipped a finger in. The moist embrace the slim digit was enveloped in almost made her moan in delight. No matter how many times she did this, she was absolutely certain she will _never_ get tired of the feeling.

"Let's find your spot, love."

Akali wanted to whine. Evelynn knew _all_ of her pleasurable spots, so she was sure the half-hearted thrusting she was receiving was being done on purpose. Her girlfriend obviously wanted her to plead for what she yearned, for the teasing woman had no intention in willingly providing the full experience.

"Hmm, I can't seem to find it." Evelynn murmured, nearly purring again. Her tone didn't hide the fact that she was teasing. In the tone or not though, Akali knew she was in for a round of begging.

The rapper had to swallow before she managed to compose herself enough to say, "Please, Miss Evelynn. I... I want to feel good."

"And why should you?"

Much to Akali's absolute disappointment, Evelynn withdrew her fingers from her sex, which became more needy by the following moments. As Akali squirmed underneath the diva, Evelynn herself merely smiled to herself as she leisurely licked at her own finger, which she was thoroughly enjoying the taste of.

Akali groaned and started rubbing her thighs together, trying to relieve the fire of arousal burning hotly in her core. Her clit was swollen by now, she was sure of it. Just by being exposed to the cool air of the bedroom, she was so close to shuddering in reaction.

"Miss Evelynn, please!" Akali gritted out, sounding utterly hopeless. "I want it!"

"Want it?"

"Need it!" Akali immediately corrected her mistake. "I _need_ it! Please, please, please!"

Were those tears leaking from her eyes? The eyemask was too thick for the drops to seep through, but it was enough to absorb the moisture that left Akali's eyes. Even with such concealing her reaction, Evelynn didn't need to remove it to know that Akali was nothing but desperate now. She knew her darling. Never had Akali lasted through her teasings without giving in to whining and begging.

As always, it was Evelynn's pleasure, but Akali's pain.

The so called _'pain'_ never did last though.

"Hope you like it rough."

Akali jumped when Evelynn bent down and started licking at her clit, her head fitting quite snugly in between the freestyler's legs, which could barely spread itself open thanks to the silk tied around her ankles.

"Ohh, _Kami_ , yes...!" Akali didn't bother keep herself quiet. She cried out in gratification as Evelynn's tongue consistently lapped at her lovebud, the quick and steady pace driving her insane with pleasure.

Ah, yes, screaming to the Heavens above. That's always one of the things Evelynn loved hearing from Akali, especially when she ate her out like this.

Evelynn's hands snuck under Akali, fingers groping the tight little butt the rapper owned to keep her in place as she continued ravaging her like a succubus that finally found its one and only prey.

"I'm...! I'm...! _Hahhh!_ "

With such pleasurable actions, it was no surprise Akali reached her peak within a couple of minutes. Her body thrashed and jerked below Evelynn's own, but the vocalist didn't let up with her tongue-lashing. Even when she tensed before shuddering as an aftershock reaction, Akali could still feel that skillful tongue licking over her clit as if it was an irresistibly sweet candy.

"M-M-Miss Evelynn!" Akali yelped out before moaning out loud and shaking her head. The thought of adding a formality eventually vanquished in Akali's mind, her brain too muddled with lust and an overload of sexual ecstasy. "Eve...! I...! Let me r-rest! Hah, fuck!"

Giving the clit a long lick and a sharp flick of her tongue, Evelynn abruptly pulled back and rubbed circles over the poorly-abused lovebud. She was obviously not done with it.

"Language, darling."

An audible slap sounded once Evelynn lightly struck Akali's clit with her fingers, prompting the rapper to gasp out in an immensely loud volume. She could only smirk in response to the reaction.

"I'll... I'll keep on screaming if you do that, Eve! Please, l-let me rest a bit and...-ah!"

So many ideas were still swirling in Evelynn's head as she continued abusing Akali's biggest weak spot, and with the oace they're going, she surely wasn't going to let Akali rest even for a full minute. Firmly pinching the moist bud, Evelynn grinned as she rolled it in between her fingers with a pleasurable touch.

"No resting." Evelynn whispered, pinching the vulnerable lovebud. "This is your punishment, don't you know?"

This was punishment?

Oh, what a punishment _this_ would be.

Akali could only hope she could keep herself from passing out once Evelynn's done with her.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Happy New Year, everyone! It's awesome to see old and new readers join me in my journey in writing!
> 
> Here's the longest prompt yet, 6810+ words! ^u^
> 
> Any ideas in mind for the future prompts? Hit me up before I start typing them~
> 
> I hope all of you have an awesome 2020! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**012** – _Fingering_

Audible ruckus echoing throughout the rapper's bedroom, Akali seemed to be preoccupied with setting up her little streaming station at her desk. Making sure the mic stand was at the right level, setting the ring light to a not so blinding level of brightness and of course fixing the camera positioning as well, which was now perfectly poised up in the air to capture everything above her midriff.

Due to the camera angle, it also provided not only a clear view of the freestyler, but also the lower part of her bed, where Evelynn can be found lounging on top of the sheets, reading another one of her romance novels she has taken from her own bedroom.

Once Akali spotted Evelynn's legs sticking out at the side of the screen like an admittedly sexy beacon for attention, she thought about asking the woman to move it, but ended up deciding on doing so exactly _before_ she starts the stream. After all, Evelynn looked so comfortable, so she didn't want to bother her for now.

"Darling?"

"Yeah?" Akali responded back, checking to see if her mic stand was secured.

"Have you heard of the rumours lately?"

"Rumours?"

"Mm-hm."

Would Evelynn really stay in her room just to relax? Yes, sometimes, but now, she was there for a wholly _different_ reason.

Recently, _True Damage's_ diva, Qiyana, had posted a bunch of pictures of her and Akali at the backstage during their last concert the previous week from another city. Although some of them included Senna, and sometimes even Yasuo, most of them involved Qiyana having one arm slung around Akali.

It doesn't end there though.

There was also Ekko, this new prodigy everyone's been talking about lately in the media. He had posted a short video of him and Akali doing a short review of a game they both play in one of their gaming consoles, and the video itself showed a lot of moments where they were both laughing and being all too _chummy_ for Evelynn's taste.

Although _K/DA's_ own renowned diva didn't exactly comment directly about any of these, she was more affected with how much the majority of the people were starting a bunch of rumours about Akali being involved with either Qiyana or Ekko.

Evelynn had to resist the urge in sighing at the thought of those concepts. Even though their manager had told them it'd be best for them both to keep their relationship a secret for now, this was one of those situations Evelynn needed to stop herself from just releasing a post about how Akali belongs to her only. No one else.

So now, she thought, maybe it would be completely reasonable if Akali at least clears the air in the media and tell them that she is, in _no absolute way_ , romantically involved with either of the mentioned members of True Damage.

"What rumours?" Akali queried, now beginning to set up the computer applications she needed for her stream.

"About you and your new... _friends_."

Akali looked over her shoulder, a slightly amused look written on her face. "You mean QiQi and Ekko?"

"Mmm." Evelynn flatly hummed back, not even bothering in hiding the jealousy that was surely plastered all over her face. She wasn't exactly attempting to hide it in the first place.

"Are you talking about the dating rumours I've been seeing in the media?"

"Yes, Akali," The fact that Evelynn didn't use any of her usual pet names were enough of an indication that she was not pleased with the matter. "I'm talking about _that_."

"What about them?" Akali didn't really see anything wrong with them. They're just rumours, after all. She returned most of her focus on her computer, fingers tapping over the keyboard. "They're just rumours, Eve. What matters is that we _kno_ w what's true and what's not."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I'm completely fine in seeing people making posts and edits with you and the other two." Evelynn closed her novel, sitting upright as she frowned at the lack of attention Akali was giving. "Not to mention the threats I've been receiving. Threats that tell me to burn in hell if I ever intervene with your _'relationship'_ with either of them."

Akali sighed and shook her head. "You're just being jealous. Let the people talk. It's publicity, isn't it? You guys said it yourselves."

"Again, I _know_ that." Evelynn's patience seemed to be running out and Akali probably would've noticed if she actually took the time to interpret the siren's tone correctly.

"Then just let it be, Eve. I mean," Akali shrugged as she laughed lightly to herself. "of all people to be bothered by all of that, I didn't expect it to be you."

"You're not even going to make a post about it? To clear things up at least?"

Again, Akali shrugged, glancing over at Evelynn as she said, "Too much hassle."

The diva could only blink at the reply she received, for she wasn't given a chance to utter a snapback. Akali hastily hushed her, told her to keep quiet and stay out of the camera shot, even approaching the bed and moving her legs out of the camera view before hurriedly returning to her computer to officially start her stream.

"Hey, guys. It's your girl coming at'cha with another chill stream. As always, I'm here to do the most requested tutorial you guys voted for in the past week." Akali clasped her hands in front of her as she continued with, "I've done the basic hand puzzles tutorial last week, so now, I'll be teaching you guys the basics of freestyling or, as I like to call it, _Roasting 101_."

Behind the rapper and completely away from the view of the camera, Evelynn sat on the bed with a disappointed look in her eyes. When she envisioned the talk they had in her head earlier, she expected Akali to be all over the issue and would immediately reassure her that she'll do _something_ to put out the flames of theories and make-believe statements.

What she didn't predict here was how easily Akali brushed her jealousy away and practically told her to just sit there and look pretty. Well, maybe Evelynn was just exaggerating with the comparison, but that's just how she felt.

Did Akali not really care about what they have?

Evelynn didn't even take another moment to question the freestyler's feelings for her once she recalled how Akali broke someone's arm the other day for her sake. There was a pervert that tried taking an upskirt shot of Evelynn when they were crowded by a bunch of fans and paparazzi on their way inside the building of their penthouse, and by some fortunate timing, Akali saw it and took action herself.

After smashing the phone to pieces, she possessed no hesitation in launching herself at the pervert and starting a fight that went easily in her favor at the very beginning. Long story short, Akali thought that she might not have destroyed the phone enough and was extremely concerned about the upskirt shots getting leaked into the internet.

It was honestly a sweet sight to see Akali fretting over the issue, but after Ahri and Kai'Sa lent their assistance in convincing the rapper that she had done her part well and had no more need to worry herself any more than she already had, Akali finally calmed down.

But now, what Evelynn was looking at was not as sweet as the sight she was thinking about.

.....

.....

.....

Evelynn stilled for a moment, suddenly struck with an idea that was surely the most unconventional way of getting her way.

Since when was she _not_ unconventional anyway?

Abandoning her novel on the bed, Evelynn left her current place and as childish and stupid this might be, she got on her hands and knees and started crawling towards Akali. Of course she took extra care in approaching the freestyler without being seen in the stream, or else that would just spoil her plan entirely.

She was just thankful Akali's floor was carpeted and that it was just cleaned and vacuumed by Kai'Sa probably an hour or two ago.

Evelynn stopped directly behind Akali, glancing at one of the screens of the computer and smiling in satisfaction once she saw the questions that popped up along with the compliments and other comments of the viewers. With the lack of the mention of her name, she knew she reached her girlfriend without being seen by anyone.

"Roasting someone is honestly one of the greatest feelings you'll ever get, especially if they end up speech...-" Akali stumbled for literally a _split-second_ when she felt a pair of hands tug at the shorts she was wearing. She probably would have reacted more if it was in view of the camera, but thankfully, it wasn't. "-less. You gotta focus on a lot of things if you're gonna go freestyle, or just _really_ want to roast someone."

Evelynn smiled to herself, knowing she now had more than a pinch of Akali's attention. Knowing the rapper though, she won't do anything to stop her weekly stream just for a little _'disturbance'_.

Her hands continued tugging the shorts down until they were down to Akali's ankles, which were feebly attempting to shoo her away. Although, a little slap against one of them stopped those said attempts, which made Evelynn smirk in triumph.

_'If you won't do anything, then I'll do it_ _**my** _ _way.'_

Reaching back up, Evelynn started to rub Akali's slit over her underwear, which caused the latter to jerk her hips in surprise and clear her throat to mask the yelp she nearly gave out.

"Sorry 'bout that." Akali apologized with a voice that came close to being suspiciously nervous, laughing a bit while her cheeks were slowly sporting the light tint of redness. "I got something stuck in my throat, and well, anyway, as I was saying, when you're thinking about starting your freestyling, you need to..."

Evelynn smiled to herself, looking as if she was doing something innocent and wasn't _actually_ teasing her girlfriend's womanhood through the fabric of her underwear. She had to stop herself from humming as she continued rubbing back and forth, trying to arouse the freestyler with her prodding.

A couple of minutes later, Evelynn can confidently say that Akali's panties were soaked and was visibly stained with wetness that surely wasn't water.

**Ramyun_Addict** : hey u ok? Ur looking a bit red

**BiggestKDAFan** : Akali are you ok??? Are u sick?

**BokkieIs_DaBest** : Oh no are you sick? Pls get some rest if u are!

Akali let out a little laugh as she waved a hand and shook her head in dismissal, not wanting her viewers to catch on to what was happening behind the scenes. "No, guys, come on. Don't worry 'bout me, alright? I'm perfectly good. Just a little hot here, I guess."

When her fans seem to be convinced with the excuse she made up, Akali continued telling them about her techniques concerning freestyling. Although, the sweat that was forming on her forehead and temples were a bit unnerving, she made sure to wipe them away before it became too obvious.

Truthfully, she was surprised that she's still able to stand straight, especially with Evelynn now pushing her panties aside and was now toying with her sex without any barrier whatsoever.

Evelynn licked her lips as she brushed her fingers over the slick entrance of her lover. It was surprisingly wetter than usual, which was a detail that goes more into her favor. As much as she wanted to just dive in and feast on such an inviting flower, Evelynn chose to take her time in letting her fingers do its stimulating work.

"You can't just say whatever comes into your head, 'cause there are instances when you end _-ha_!" Akali abruptly released a loud and forced laugh, giving it her all in concealing the surprise she felt when she felt a finger suddenly slip inside her heat. She released most of the tension in her body by banging a fist on her desk, flashing an apologetic grin at the camera as she said, "I mean, there are instances when you end up roasting yourself. Yep, that's what I meant. Sorry for the sudden shout there. Just wanted to make sure I still have your attention and all."

"Ooh..." Evelynn quietly cooed to herself, a smile of mischief on her lips as she leaned in close and made sure she had a good view of the wet folds she oh so enjoyed playing with.

Despite wanting to tease Akali more than she was already doing, Evelynn chose to go straight in for the release. Wiggling a finger inside the moist sheathe that dripped with honey, her other hand reached farther and to Akali's front, her fingertips grazing a particular bud of sensitivity.

"As much as possible, _don't_...!" Akali excessively emphasized, her control over her voice and bodily reactions briefly escaping her once she felt Evelynn touch her clit. She gave a breath and wiped her forehead, shaking her head as she said, "...and I really mean _don't_ be too... excited to blurt out the first insult you think of, cuz let's face it, not all comebacks we think of are the g-greatest."

Evelynn would probably be humming a little tune by now if it didn't mean she'll end up exposing her presence so soon. She kept herself quiet and absent from the stream, preferring to bring her beloved rapper to her orgasm.

"R-Roasting someone is a really... _whew!_ It's a really hard job, okay?" Akali hastily finished her point, already on the verge of just moaning out. Both of them were actually surprised she hasn't slipped up yet.

_'You're about to.'_ Evelynn confidently thought as she started steadily thrusting her finger in and out of Akali for added stimulation as she also rubbed, poked and pinched at Akali's poor clit.

The rapper tried her hardest to continue her stream, stuttering once or twice in every three to four sentences and clearing her throat in between a couple of words. So far, she was handling this _really_ well.

Of course this was _just_ the moment her orgasm chose to slither in.

"And when really have no choice, you just have to...ha! _Stop_ _!_ "

_**Slam!** _

Akali bowed her head and bit her lip the very second she slapped a hand on her desk, her legs weakening beneath her once the rush of her orgasm shot up her spine. She stiffened for a moment before her body shook visibly, head remaining low and hiding the clear redness on her face.

Evelynn continued pinching her lover's clit, loving the feeling of how she could feel each clench and convulsion Akali's warm quim performed as her climax consumed her whole self.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Akali raised her head and offered an uneasy smile to her viewers. She knew the cat might be out of the bag already, but hey, there's no harm in trying.

"Sometimes... you just need to stop and take a breather, y'know...?" Akali continued her point as coolly as she could, knowing the red hue of her face and her slightly uneven breathing was already a call for suspicion.

**Ahris_Charmer** : Are u reeaaalllyyy okay??

**King_ofthe_Ramyuns** : she doesnt look ok does she?

**DeevaLover** : Akaliiii r u okayyyy?

Akali was honestly hoping what she just experienced was the end of it, but when she suddenly felt something wet touch her rear end, specifically the one that Evelynn _never_ touched whenever she went down on her, she instantly knew one torturous fact.

Everything was _far_ from over.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**013** – _Rimming_  
 _(Considered a continuation to the_ ** _previous_** _prompt)_

Of all things Akali could ever experience when she got in a _very_ serious relationship with Evelynn, she thought a lot of things would happen to the both of them. Granted, some of them would most likely be controversial and filled with drama and gossip, but what she had just went through was certainly the most unexpected.

And she can also say the same about what she's going to go through _now_.

Being fingered by none other than her beautiful and absolutely loving girlfriend during her stream sounded so... _dirty_ and _surreal_ , yet here they were.

Not that she wasn't enjoying it in the first place.

Oh no, on the contrary, Akali loved the fact that Evelynn did this to _her_ and not to some lucky bastard that could possibly have enchanted the siren enough to do anything sexual with them. No, she absolutely adored the feeling of being Evelynn's focus.

Who wouldn't want a gorgeous goddess' attention after all?

Maybe that's why she just brushed off Evelynn's jealousy. Or, maybe, just maybe, Akali was just _really_ dense and didn't think much about what Evelynn felt about the rumours about her and her fellow _True Damage_.

Whichever from those reasons might be spot-on, but clearly, Akali was paying the price of it all either way.

With no choice but to continue her stream and remain rooted on the spot she stood at, Akali internally prayed that she'd survive another round of pleasurable prodding from the one and only diva of K/DA.

"I'm..." Akali took in a deep breath, feeling Evelynn's tongue give her back entrance a long experimental lick. "I'm really, really, _really_ sorry for all this, guys. I guess... I guess I really might be sick."

**F0xy_Ahri** : Awwww! U should get some rest Akali

**KeeperOfKDA** : Yah you definitely should rest up!!

**Freestyling_Ramyun** : I hope youre not feeling real shitty Kali :(

"Ahaha, no, guys. I'll live, d-don't worry, okay?" Akali reassured her fans, managing a small grin in addition. "It's not like I'm dying or...! Or anything..."

How the hell could she not stutter? Evelynn literally just poked her asshole!

Behind her, still perched on the floor, was Evelynn, who was indeed poking at Akali's asshole with one of her fingers, trying to see if she could slip it in as easily as she had with the rapper's womanhood.

Obviously, it didn't work like that.

Evelynn knew that already though. She had to hold back her tittering when she caused Akali to stumble with her words, knowing nothing else could be blamed but her lewd actions.

Shrugging to herself, Evelynn leaned in and began licking around Akali's rear hole in a stable pace. Judging from the way Akali's legs shook and how one of her hands mercilessly gripped the edge of the desk, it was entirely clear that the freestyler was struggling to remain composed.

Although Evelynn had to commend her little darling. She _did_ succeed in concealing the fact that she had just orgasmed a minute or two ago. As entertaining as this was for the diva, she knew Akali was going to get her revenge on her in the future.

Hands groping the cute butt the rapper owned and spreading them for better access to her rear entrance, Akali had to slightly stand on her tippy-toes once Evelynn pressed her lips against her asshole. It wasn't the usual feeling, but it was _mind-blowing_ nonetheless.

There's a first for everything, right?

Akali continued stuttering and stumbling with her words, sometimes abruptly increasing her speech volume whenever the tip of Evelynn's firmly prodded at the very center of her rear end.

"This is... _not_ how I thought this stream was going to be." Akali somewhat shakily said, looking as if she was experiencing chills instead of having a tongue toying with her ass.

Evelynn poked again, but she didn't try pushing her finger inside. As much as she wanted to try, she knew this was too much of an unexplored territory for Akali, so she chose not to push her luck too much. Of course this only means one thing, and that's her continuing her teasings.

While her tongue returned to work and resumed in rimming her girlfriend, her hands moved back to Akali's slit. Fingers once again playing with the wet quim and the little clit that has become overly-sensitive, Evelynn smiled at her lascivious gestures.

It didn't long for Akali to feel the rush again. The whole buildup was there, yes, but it was quicker and came to a huge inner explosion that rendered her speechless. She sucked in a breath and slapped her other hand over her face, whole body tensing while her toes curled in pleasure.

" _Hah!_ " Was the only thing Akali cried out as the gratifying wave of her release crept over her skin and coursed through her veins. Visibly shaking and lips parted and trembling, Akali was an absolute mess of herself.

**KD4_P0P5T4R5** : akali omg are u ok????

**EvesGirl** : Don't u DARE say u are cuz u r obviously NOT

**Dealer0fRamyun** : Is it just me or is there something else happening that we don't know about??

Hand slowly parting away from her face, Akali just bowed her once again to take the time to regain the breath that was robbed from her. Her mind was now a haze and she couldn't exactly determine where she stopped with her stream and she was internally contemplating if she should have just shut everything down once she knew Evelynn was up to no good.

Right behind the spent artist, Evelynn made sure to slowly drag three of her fingers over Akali's slit, staining them with the sweetness she coaxed out of the rapper's honeypot. Satisfied with how her fingers were sullied, Evelynn pushed herself up with her free hand and got up on her feet, literally popping up behind Akali and stealing the attention of the entire audience of the stream.

**Ramyun_Addict** : holy shit holy sht hollyyyyyy ahhhhhhh!!!!!

**FaithfulDeeva** : ITS EVELYNN! ITS EVELYNNNNNMMNNM!

**BokkieBestGirl** : where the fck did EVELYNN come from????

**StanKDAPls** : i hAvE sOoOOooO mAnY QuEStiOnS???? Like hElLo?

**AkalynnIsLegitReal** : Need I say more? THEYRE GIRLFRIENDS! DEAL WITH IT!

**EvelynnsSlave** : Oh sh!t oh fvck! EVELYNN! DID U JUST???

Countless comments started pouring and the views increased significantly the moment Evelynn joined the stream all of a sudden, and even though she wasn't holding her phone, she can already feel how much notifications she's probably receiving by now. Not to mention the call she'll certainly get from their manager...

Smiling sweetly at the camera, Evelynn licked her glistening fingers as delicately as she could before she perched her chin over Akali's shoulder. She wound an arm around the rapper, giving the side of her neck a small kiss before turning back to the camera and addressing the chaos she had created.

"I'm sorry, everyone, but _Mommy Eve_ was just craving for a little bit of sweetness." She gave a little flying kiss at the camera before she finally reached forward and took hold of the mouse, moving the cursor and clicking a few times to officially end the live stream. Not only did that relieve Akali from all the eyes of her viewers, but it also gave them the privacy they should've had before Evelynn had done what had onto the flushed freestyler.

"If you wanted to clear out the rumours so badly..." Akali trailed off with her words, knowing Evelynn knew what she was referring to. She didn't sound upset or anything that would've alarmed Evelynn, so the diva replied coolly as usual.

Evelynn hummed, cleaning her fingers thoroughly before giving Akali a kiss on the cheek. "I grew impatient."

"You grew impatient?" Akali asked back in disbelief, head raising and turning to look over to the vocalist, who met her gaze with a smile.

"It's your fault for brushing me off." Evelynn reasoned nonchalantly, shrugging.

"So you decided to eat me out during my live stream just to prove a point?"

Evelynn grinned, shook her head and gave Akali a light kiss on the lips. "Merely did it to clear out the rumours."

Akali could only stare as the mischievous woman that embraced her tittered quietly. The sight could was proof that no matter what the siren did, Akali couldn't bring herself to become angered, nor annoyed, at her for so long.

How could she if all she could think about is kissing those perfect lips?

Well, who was she kidding? She's a sucker for Evelynn, and now _everyone_ knows it.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I honestly had a difficult time writing this, cuz no matter what type of research I did, I couldn't exactly find a reliable and legit info concerning rimjobs, sooo, my duo buddy suggested I could just connect this prompt to the 12th one. ^^"
> 
> I stuck to mild rimming, cuz I'm pretty sure, judging from the things I've looked up, butt stuff is really painful, especially if it's a person's first time. :3
> 
> Anyway, 7 more prompts to go for the supposed New Year treat! ^u^


	14. Chapter 14

**014** – _69 Position_

"How do you and Sivir usually do it?"

Coffee sprayed across the kitchen island the moment Akali finished asking her question, which was solely responsible for Kai'Sa abruptly spitting out all the caffeine she had just drank from the mug she was holding.

Blue eyes momentarily looking at the coffee puddle on the marble surface of the island, Akali was thankful she chose to situate herself on the vacant counter at one side the kitchen instead of occupying one of the stools near the now coffee-stained island.

Kai'Sa wiped her lips with a sleeve of her shirt, looking at her friend with a stare if disbelief. "Why would you suddenly ask me that?"

"I figured you'd be open to discussing those stuff like how Eve is."

"Well, I'm not Evelynn, am I?"

"That depends, darling." Came an alluring voice they knew all too well. Evelynn strutted into the kitchen, giving Akali a kiss on the cheek before walking past her and pouring herself her own mug of coffee. "Do you have the butt size to even qualify?"

Kai'Sa shot Evelynn a look, saying, "We get it, Eve. You have a big butt."

Evelynn chuckled, taking a small sip of coffee before approaching Kai'Sa and planting a light kiss on her cheek. "And you have thick thighs Sivir loves so much. You know what they say, thick thighs save lives."

"Evelynn!"

The diva laughed to herself, walking out of the kitchen with a hand waving goodbye over her shoulder. While Akali snickered at Kai'Sa's red face, the latter glared at the freestyler. If only she had something to throw at the grinning face she so badly wanted to wipe off.

"Akali, can I ask?"

"You already did," Akali joked before following up with, "but yeah, sure, what's up?"

"Why are you suddenly curious about mine and Sivir's private life?"

Akali shrugged. "Was just trying to start a conversation."

"By asking me how my girlfriend and I _fornicate_?"

"Yeah."

Kai'Sa groaned. "That was a rhetorical question, Kali. You're not supposed to say anything or even sound proud of your answer."

"I know, but I knew you'd react like that if I said something."

"How would _you_ like it if I asked about yours and Evelynn's bedroom activities?"

"I love it when Evelynn sits on my face. She loves it, too."

"Eew, Akali! _Eew!_ " Kai'Sa reacted, turning away and gagging at the image of her two close friends in such a compromising position. "Too much info!"

Akali half-heartedly rolled her eyes at the dancer's reactions, not really seeing the big deal. She hopped off the counter and started her way out of the kitchen. "You're no fun, Bokkie. I thought this would be the perfect opportunity for us to trade secrets or something."

"Secrets to what? Sex? Go talk to Evelynn about that!"

Sticking her tongue like a little brat, Akali left the kitchen to seek for her girlfriend, who she was hoping would be able to entertain her before they left for their weekly clubbing. They'll be leaving in maybe around five to six hours from now, so Akali still had so much time to burn.

Bugging Ahri was out of the question, since the FOXY model was currently out attending some interview concerning the new make-up line she'll be releasing. The blonde won't be back until later, so Akali thought spending sometime with Kai'Sa would be a suitable alternative. Alas, Akali's choice for their conversation's topic wasn't exactly the most appropriate for an everyday casual talk among band members.

One thing was left for her to possibly do and frankly, it wasn't a bad idea. Maybe distracting Evelynn from her daily schedule would be more entertaining than playing a bunch of video games she had finished dozens of times or flustering Kai'Sa with questions about her sex life with a certain pizza girl.

"Evelynn?" Akali called out once she was at the second floor of their penthouse, knowing the diva was probably in her bedroom.

Proceeding down the hall and following the sound of a vacuum being used, Akali poked her head in the open doorway of the siren's quarters. She found Evelynn vacuuming her bedroom floor, one hand holding the cleaning machine, while the other held the mug of coffee she had taken earlier.

Evelynn winked at her over the mug she was drinking from once she was spotted, turning off the vacuum after. "Yes, darling?"

"I'm bored." Akali was quick to say, walking towards the bed before flopping over the sheets that looked like they were recently fixed up by the singer herself.

Evelynn, sensing that Akali had intentions in staying in her room, started tucking the vacuum cleaner to the side, placing her mug on her vanity before washing her hands in the bathroom. "And I'm guessing you're here to bug me for entertainment?"

Akali lifted her head, looking over to Evelynn. "Bug is such a _strong_ word, don't you think so?"

Chuckling, Evelynn wiped her hands first before joining Akali on the bed. She made sure to sit right beside the rapper, prompting the latter to sit up and meet her in a fair eye level.

"What do you have in mind, then?" Evelynn queried, one of her hands reaching up to stroke at the bangs falling over Akali's eyes. "I'm assuming you have a couple of plans in that pretty head of yours, seeing that you thought interrupting me with my cleaning is a good idea."

Initially, Akali figured she could just mess up Evelynn's schedule and maybe poke fun at her a couple of times for good measure. With the suggestive tone she's hearing though, she could think up a few ideas that would match what Evelynn's thinking about.

Although, when was Evelynn's tone _not_ suggestive? The mentioned woman was a natural-born charmer and could literally coax Akali out of her clothes with just a simple command.

"I don't really need to say much." Akali murmured, proudly nodding to herself when Evelynn leaned in and rested her head on her shoulder. "Pretty sure you know what I might be thinking about right now."

Evelynn hummed, smiling as she pulled back for a second before perching herself on Akali's lap, hands taking those wild brown tresses out of its ponytail. "Well, I _think_ I have a clue."

The two of them shared a little laugh, but their eyes never left each other. Akali had her hands locked behind Evelynn, while the said woman had her arms loosely wound around the freestyler's neck. They were just teasing each other at this point and that's the thrill of it. A thrill Evelynn wanted to prolong, but Akali wanted to progress.

"Can we _please_ start making-out now?" Akali asked, her impatience written all over her face as she tugged at Evelynn's hips.

"Awww, I figured you'd last longer with the teasing." Evelynn cooed, tittering lowly. Her hands glided over Akali's shoulders, fingertips brushing over the fabric of the rapper's shirt. "Besides, making-out in broad daylight? We wouldn't want to traumatized Bokkie."

"What's so traumatizing about making-out?"

Evelynn shot Akali a knowing look. "Oh please. We both know we're not going to stop at _just_ that."

Akali grinned, a gleam of guilt hinting in her blue-hued gaze. "I know."

"Can you keep quiet?"

"I think we can keep each other quiet with what I have in mind."

"In that case..."

Their lips mashed against one another, probably immediately if Akali had beaten Evelynn in initiating it in the first place. Akali snarled lowly when she heard Evelynn chuckle in between the brief breaths, her hands moving up slightly to grip the diva's hips in a firm grasp.

The whole exchange between them was not at all quiet. Lips parting away from one another with audible pops, breaths hitching loudly whenever they both either gasped or hissed and clothes rustling as they both tugged on the fabric of their outfits.

Sooner than anyone expected, Evelynn was left in nothing but her bra and shorts, while Akali's shirt was already being in the process of being removed. Akali sighed as Evelynn kissed around her collarbone, the vocalist's hands busily pulling the nuisance of a shirt over the rapper's head.

"No bra?" Evelynn huskily whispered, hands swiftly groping and delicately kneading Akali's breasts. "Mmm, you came prepared, didn't you?"

"Heh, not really..." Akali tried flashing a little smile, but it was easily erased by the lips that sealed her own. She had no complaints though. She would rather taste a goddess' tongue than sputter out unnecessary words at the moment.

Evelynn retracted back, but only enough to look at Akali's flushed face and half-lidded eyes. She smiled rather slyly, but all Akali could respond with was a mildly dazed stare and dopey-looking smile.

"You look adorable, honey." Evelynn purred, earning a feeble shake of one's head.

"Can we get to the good part already?" Akali asked, nearly whimpering due to the increasing neediness she was feeling the more Evelynn fondled her chest.

"But darling," Evelynn feigned a whine, her tone unconvincing and clearly teasing. "I can't just ignore _these_."

Akali bit her lip when Evelynn scooted back a tad bit, leaned down and took one of her nipples in her mouth, sucking noisily to further emphasize the point she was making. A trembling breath left the rapper as Evelynn teased the hardened nub between her teeth, rolling and lightly biting it for the other's indescribable pleasure.

"Eve!" Akali squeaked out the second Evelynn bit down on the nipple she was toying with.

"Shhh..." Evelynn immediately parted from it and shushed the freestyler, kissing her for a brief second before murmuring, "Hush hush, remember?"

Akali groaned, looking at her with a deeply lusting look. "Good part, please?"

How could Evelynn say no to that face she wakes up to every single day?

"Let's move, then."

A few fleeting moments of shifting on the bed and undressing themselves in the midst of it all, the two artists were as bare as they could get and was now in an extremely lascivious position.

As usual, Evelynn was on top, but instead of facing Akali, the diva's sex was literally hovering right in front of the rapper's face. The siren seemed to be enjoying her current place, especially if someone were to see how she started prodding the source of heat between Akali's thighs.

"You're _really_ wet here, Eve." Akali commented as she stroked her fingers over Evelynn's entrance, staining her fingertips with clear honey.

Evelynn swallowed a hiss, lips pursing shortly before she managed to compose herself enough to spread Akali's folds, exposing her sweet, little lovebud. "What're you waiting for, then? A written invitation? Have at it."

Akali could only utter a single syllable of what she had in mind before she suddenly felt a tongue firmly press and rub over her clit, coaxing an audible gasp from her in reaction. Her fingers distractedly traced around Evelynn's own core, her mind suddenly muddled with the sudden dose of pleasure she felt like she was drugged with.

A trembling breath seeped between her lips, body squirming slightly as Evelynn took her sweet time in licking on and around her clit. Akali would jerk her hips every now and then, needing to shake her head every few seconds or so in order to continue her own turn in prodding the vixen's womanhood.

With every flick and caress of her tongue, Evelynn deliberately brought Akali closer and closer to the most gratifying peak. The sweetness that made her taste buds tingle was fueling her drive, spurring her to proceed with how passionate she ate Akali out.

Evelynn hummed, sending pleasurable vibrations through Akali's core. "I could never get enough of you, Kali..."

Her hips bucked for a second when Akali's tongue sharply swiped against her sensitive lovebud, causing a jolt of satisfaction to course through her.

In just a couple of moments, everything below Akali's eyes were drenched with womanly essence, her tongue fervently lapping at the dripping sex that would occasionally lower onto and grind against her face.

Evelynn gasped when Akali slid a finger inside her, its slim, little body warmly engulfed by the walls of her womanhood. It felt snug and absolutely arousing.

"You're really tight, Eve..." Akali half-grunted, taking in a shaky breath when she felt Evelynn lick around her own clit.

"Too tight for you, darling?" The diva asked with a trembling laugh, lips immediately resuming in cleaning all of Akali's wetness with her very tongue.

"Just the way... Ha! I like it...!" Akali pursed her lips and muffled her scream when the buildup within her came to its peak. The pressure of the pleasure had heightened significantly upon Evelynn's interest in nipping and softly scraping her teeth against her clit, which gave her the final push to attain her orgasm.

She threw her head back and arched her back for a moment, fingers digging into Evelynn's buttocks as she gave a cry of pleasure that surely alerted the others outside the bedroom.

The finger Evelynn had slyly slipped inside her sheathe sawed in and out of her in a sensual pace as she rose out her release, teeth biting down her lower lip before she became slack for a couple of seconds.

"Ah-ah-ah," Evelynn shook her hips before laying herself completely over Akali's face. Her hands stroked the rapper's thighs as she started grinding her soaked entrance at the parted lips of her lover. "I haven't finished yet now, have I?"

Akali, although feeling somewhat spent with her orgasm, moaned as the sweet honey of the siren leaked into her mouth, her lips kissing and sucking at the womanhood that did nothing but drive her mad with lust and sexual ecstasy.

A lick here and a moan there, Akali was reeled back in a sexually invigorated state. It didn't take too long for her to start devouring Evelynn's sex with as much fervor as how she sometimes rode the woman's face in some occasions.

"Ohhh, Akali...! Yes! That's it... Ooh, please, more..." Evelynn moaned out, knowing at the back of her mind that it turns Akali on even more whenever she became vocal with their lovemaking.

The whole _'hush hush'_ thing clearly wasn't something they'll be used to.

"Hah...!" Evelynn buried her face between Akali's legs, attempting to distract herself with the act of licking Akali's quim, which of course prompted the latter to let out a moan in the middle of the tongue action she was performing onto the diva's honeypot.

The moan sent just the right amount of vibration to put her on the edge, and when Akali brushed her thumb over her clit and rubbed it in a circular motion, Evelynn finally took her turn in experiencing absolute satisfaction.

"Ohhh! Akali...!"

Akali nearly moaned again when she felt Evelynn's womanhood pulse and clench around her finger, which she slowly withdrew before pressing her lips back against the slit and lazily lapped.

Evelynn's withheld whine echoed in the room as her feisty rogue thoroughly cleaned her immensely moist sex. She felt weakened with the overdrive of her orgasm, but as soon as she regained some of her strength, she put an end to Akali's idle licks.

With a soft gasp, she removed her folds from Akali's face, shifting on the bed until she was hovering right above the freestyler, whose lips and chin glistened with something clear and sticky. It was _not_ water, that's for sure.

Cooing delicately, Evelynn snuggled against Akali's side and wrapped her arms around her. She purred like a content cat when she felt a hand gently rub over her back. Nuzzling her head for a moment, a much conscious and reasonable conversation started between them once again.

"You tasted sweeter than usual, darling. Have you been eating pineapples?"

Akali tiredly chuckled. "I think that's my secret, Eve, especially since you seem to really like it."

"Alright, fine. Keep your secrets." Evelynn traced over Akali's abdomen before she whispered, "What do you think about round two?"

"And what, drive Kai'Sa insane with all our moaning?" Akali asked with an amused look, one that made her look cute and desirable at the moment.

"You don't want me, Kali? Are you really going down after _one_ round? Well, well, well, I think you're not fit enough to keep up with me."

Akali huffed, shifting positions until she was straddling Evelynn. "You better pray you don't need to talk much later, because I'm going to make you _scream_."

A soft and teasing coo.

"Less talking, more lovemaking please."

"Oh, with pleasure, Eve."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: It's been a long while ever since I updated this, but anyway, here's prompt #14! I'm honestly not that satisfied with this piece, but I can't really think much about this whole thing. ^^"
> 
> I'm kinda hoping the ones I create in the future are much better than this work of mine. :3
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the wait, everyone! On to the next one~


	15. Chapter 15

**015** \- _Sweet & Passionate_

Losing track of time during her sneakouts isn't the most ideal thing to do. As if the dark sky above was punishing her for doing such, the rain came down with a harsh force and she could barely see through the thick downpour.

Akali was soaked to very bone, but she pushed through and kept going until she was walking through the lobby of the building where the K/DA penthouse can be found.

When she passed by one of the janitors mopping at the lobby, she deeply bowed and apologized for leaving a mess at her wake. After promising that she'll try her best not to cause another cleanup again, Akali entered the elevator and pushed the button leading the floor of the home she shares with her bandmates.

A resounding sigh echoed in the lift as Akali shuddered. She might have squeezed out as much water as she could before entering the building, but that didn't mean her clothes were dry in an instant. They were still sodden and it gave her the most uncomfortable chills.

The strap of the paint-stained bag of spray cans hanging on her right shoulder felt heavier than usual. Despite the pack being waterproof, it was as drenched as its owner, which made it harder to carry around so casually.

"She's going to kill me." Akali muttered to herself, another sigh leaving her lips.

_She_ is Evelynn, and the said woman always did disapprove of Akali's nightly trips around town. She would go somewhere quiet and barren of people, sometimes abandoned buildings or warehouses, where she'll then begin decorating with her very own style of graffiti.

**_Ding!_ **

Not only had she taken her sweet time in finishing her most recent work, but Akali knew Evelynn _despised_ it whenever she came home in any type of state that made her look like how she does now. The diva was always clean and pristine when it came to image, media and self-appearance included.

**_Ding!_ **

Akali stepped out of the elevator, key to their apartment already in hand and was soon inserted into the slot. She made sure she was as quiet as she could be when she stepped into the unit, carefully closing and locking the door behind her before proceeding into their home.

Abandoning her soaked bag, shoes and socks beside the umbrella rack at the side, Akali made her way to the living room and was hoping she could cross it and reach the staircase leading to the bedrooms upstairs.

Of course it was never _that_ easy.

Something had already caught her eye and instead of continuing up the stairs upon her arrival, she gave her third sigh of the night and raised her head to look at the person leaning over the railing just beside the top end of the stairway.

White towel slung over one of her shoulders and donning one of her many silk nightshirts, Evelynn watched her with a neutral expression.

There was no frown, but there was no smile either.

"It rained."

It took Akali a moment to realize that she was the one who had spoken, and she felt utterly idiotic for what she had said. The state of the weather was vastly obvious. All Evelynn needed to do was look out the wide wall-like windows right beside the dining and living area.

"It's _still_ raining, actually." Evelynn pointed out in an even tone, fingers tapping against the steel handle of the railing. Each tap was nearly capable in causing Akali to flinch.

Akali parted her lips to say something, but when she saw Evelynn beckon her to come up, she pursed them close and did the wordless order. She could feel the woman's gaze on her as she climbed up the stairs, holding herself back from appearing uneasy.

By the time she was standing in front of Evelynn, the woman was leaning against the railing, casually fiddling with the towel that was resting on her shoulder earlier.

"... _Gomenasai._ " Akali bowed as deeply as she had earlier, hoping she wouldn't get a harsh scolding from her girlfriend.

"What time do you think it is?" Evelynn asked, seemingly disregarding her apology.

"I don't know." Akali replied quieter than intended as she assumed her straight posture again. "I got caught up and..."

A sigh, and this time, it wasn't from her. Her eyes may be fixated on the floor and the penthouse might only be barely lit by the city lights, she still spied Evelynn walking up to her.

Just when she was about to raise her head, a towel came up and wiped her face before it brushed back until it was on top of her head. Mutely, she stood there and let Evelynn dry her up with that noticeable delicate touch she knew all too well.

"You're going to get sick at this rate." Evelynn murmured, and when Akali peered up and through the towel and her hair, she found the woman eyeing her with a concerned gleam in her eyes. "You of all people know I don't like seeing you ill."

"Who _does_ anyway?" She muttered, saying such as more of an afterthought rather than a sarcastic quip.

Evelynn suppressed another sigh, left hand keeping the towel scrubbing at Akali's hair, while her right moved downward and caressed Akali's cheek. The rapper hummed in hushed content, her cool, clammy skin contradicting with the warm and soft touch she received.

Akali gave a soundless breath as her eyes stared into Evelynn's, who leaned in and pressed her forehead against hers. Her warm, light exhales that grazed over Akali's skin was enough to prompt the freestyler in withholding a shudder.

"To my room, darling." Evelynn whispered. "Let's go."

Upon receiving a nod, the diva retook the now slightly damp towel away and finally tugged Akali towards the direction of her bedroom. The short walk was fleeting and next thing Akali knew, she was standing in the middle of Evelynn's bedroom.

Akali's gaze trailed from the towel hanging over Evelynn's shoulder down to the hands that delicately pinched the pull of the zipper and slowly tugged it down. Once her hoodie was open, Evelynn carefully pushed it away from her, letting it fall on the floor as she proceeded to the hem of her shirt.

The said clothing was pulled over her head with mild difficulty thanks to its rain-soaked state. Regardless, it joined the jacket on the floor, forgotten by both women.

Akali audibly inhaled to stop herself from giving a shuddering breath, especially when Evelynn's smooth palm caressed the moist skin of her unveiled abdomen. She didn't know if it was just her, but she could honestly say that she had heard a low purr come from the siren.

Eyes drifting close, she finally released the breath she tried holding once Evelynn nuzzled her cheek against hers, lips grazing her skin as the woman whispered, "Whatever should I do to you, Akali? Tell me."

The whisper was immensely similar to the call of an actual enchanting siren. It made Akali feel as if she was one of those men who ventures out on the sea, only to be captivated by the hypnotic and alluring voice of the gorgeous mythical creature.

Biting her lip when she felt one of Evelynn's fingers lightly tug on one of the straps of her bra, Akali replied in the same hushed volume, but her tone had an underlying touch of mischief.

"I know you're angry at me. For coming home late and sneaking out."

"Mm-hmm..." Evelynn hummed, nearly purring again. "And...?"

"And I know I'll have to make it up to you." Akali's hands moved, grasping Evelynn's hips and pulling her close. "I did leave you alone on the bed too long. Was it cold?"

Evekynn gave another hum, nodding once. "Too cold."

Akali smiled, a bit of her sheepish feeling showing on her lips. "Sorry, Eve. Won't happen again."

"If I get a car everytime you say that, I'd probably need a much bigger garage. A warehouse maybe?" Evelynn gave Akali a firm tap on her chin, raising an eyebrow at her.

"...I think I know what I can do. To make you forgive me and all, I mean."

"Oh? You sound confident." Evelynn raised Akali's head with a finger, making sure they were looking directly into each other's eyes. "Enlighten me."

"Well... You and I both know I like to do things fast. Even when it comes to... bed stuff."

"Sex?"

Akali rolled her eyes at Evelynn's blunt term. "Yes, exactly. That."

Evelynn tittered. "Still feeling shy, Rogue? Even after you've eaten _my_ forbidden fruit... Over and over and _over_ again?"

Cheeks slightly tinting red, Akali cleared her throat. "Okay, fine. Yes, I like it wild and stuff when it comes to sex."

A chuckle. "And? Your point?"

Akali exhaled through her nose as she leisurely lifted the hem of her girlfriend's nightshirt, cool fingertips licking at the exposed skin of her lover's waist.

"Let me set the pace again and I'll make sure to do things slower..." Akali's eyes flickered down to Evelynn's lips once it pursed into a line. "...and gentler."

That sweet, soft purr she successfully coaxed out of the diva was enough to make her break out a smile. She loves hearing that pleased sound as much as she loves driving the siren into the blissful edge.

"Ooh, I think that might be your ticket back to my bed, darling."

Evelynn backed away and led Akali to her bed, hands undoing the rest of the buttons of her nightshirt, which she allowed to part open. Laying on the bed with an open nightshirt and a simple pair of underwear on, any word Evelynn intended to utter remained unsaid and forgotten when Akali followed after her.

The freestyler had stripped herself of everything she was wearing, throwing her clothes aside as if they were nothing but trash before pressing herself on top of Evelynn, who welcomed her with a passionate kiss and a warm embrace.

"Kali..." Evelynn softly gasped out as the said artist pulled back and started trailing kisses around her neck and throat. She arched her back a tad bit as Akali felt her way down, hands tracing the shape of her torso with a sensual touch.

" _Kami_ , you're gorgeous..." Akali breathed out against the side of her neck, her right hand moving past Evelynn's waist and delicately caressing the diva's thigh.

Evelynn once again purred at the hushed comment, hands burying themselves in Akali's damp hair. She clutched at them as her lover continued to rain kisses on her neck, furthering spurring on more vocal reactions from her.

Another gasp seeped out of her lips once she felt Akali latch at her neck, sucking at the soft skin that clearly won't remain flawless for so long. Not with what Akali had in mind, at least. For at least a fair amount of time, Akali did nothing but suck around the diva's neck, leaving more than a single massively visible hickey on the delicate skin.

Once Akali was satisfied with the sight of reddish marks on Evelynn's neck, shoulders and some around her collarbone, she carefully settled in between the woman's legs and let her hands move downward and squeeze at the siren's thighs to wordlessly call for her attention.

As expected, Evelynn lowered her gaze and looked towards her lover, who offered a small smile that heavily contradicted with the word innocent.

"I love a lot of things about you, Eve." Akali started, scooting back a little before lifting up and plopping her right leg on her shoulder. Her fingers sensually drew lines over her skin, head turning until her lips made contact. "Your legs are one of them, actually."

Evelynn exhaled through her nose, eyes keenly eyeing Akali, whose lips would kiss on her leg and would sometimes part way for her tongue to dart out and lick at her skin. The sight was just nothing but a source of passion and fuel for her burning arousal.

"They're long, firm..." Akali gave Evelynn's thighs a squeeze, smirking to herself when she saw the diva bite her lip in return. "They're incredible."

"Mmm..." Evelynn gave a little smirk of her own. "I love this side of yours, darling. Who wouldn't love a woman that takes her time, right?"

Akali had to stop herself from grinning at that. She soon proceeded forward, left hand caressing Evelynn's leg repeatedly, while her right inched down and rubbed Evelynn over her underwear.

Evelynn's breath hitched audibly, which prompted her to give a shaky laugh at her own reaction. She shook her head and decided to grind her hips at her beloved rogue's fingers, which firmly pressed at her covered slit.

The underwear didn't stay in its place for so long. Akali soon stripped it from her, tossing it over her shoulder before she positioned her head between her girlfriend's thighs. Leaning in, she gave it a quick, experimental lick, which caused Evelynn to jerk her hips slightly. Akali made a pleased sound at that, nuzzling the hand that rested atop her head.

"Darling..."

Instead of just eating Evelynn out right then and there, Akali inched up and licked from Evelynn's abdomen up to the valley of her breasts. The gesture mildly tickled the other woman, who engulfed Akali in a loose embrace. She started arching her back again once she felt Akali take an interest in her nipples, suckling at the hardened nubs alternately.

Evelynn gave a whimper-like sound, sending Akali a rush of arousal upon hearing it. She couldn't stop herself from smiling widely as she raised her head and successfully captured Evelynn's eyes.

"That's the first time I've heard you make that sound." Akali said, sounding immensely amused. "Why's that?"

Evelynn's cheeks reddened, and a half-hearted glare was immediately directed to Akali. "Oh shut up. You make that sound all the time."

"But _you_ don't." Akali pressed, shifting more until she had her chin perched just a small space below Evelynn's collarbone. "Can you make that sound again?"

Evelynn gave a husky laugh. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Only because you're enjoying it more. Especially if we're going to base it off of that sound you made."

Evelynn rolled her eyes and was just about to say another retort when it was abruptly swallowed by a moan that was caused by Akali's act of pinching one of her nipples. When she looked down, she found Akali shifting back to her previous position and was once again focused on toying with her sensitive nipples.

"You better be thankful you're good with that mouth of yours," Evelynn gritted out, holding back the moans Akali was attempting to inspire out of her. "or else I would've kicked you out of the room faster than you can rap."

"Scary." Akali spoke with a nipple in her mouth, earning a light slap at the back of her head. She gave Evelynn a small glare before she bit down on the nub she was teasing, making the woman give out a suppressed yelp.

"I hate you so much right now." Evelynn uttered rather breathily, lips pursing when Akali became firmer with how she kneaded her breasts.

Her actions begged to differ though. She pressed herself closer to Akali, who delightfully teased her and inflicted indescribable pleasure with each lick and suckle.

Evelynn shuddered as Akali finally made her way back down and between her legs, lips kissing and tongue leaving a wet trail barely visible to the eye. She offered a pleased hum, wordlessly encouraging Akali to continue her ministrations.

Oh so slowly, Akali ran her tongue over the very bottom up to the tippy-top. She flicked at the clit, which she exposed as she used her thumbs to pull back the warm hood. She kissed the sensitive lovebud, tweaking it with her own tongue.

Like how she predicted, Evelynn moaned out loud in reaction, filling the quiet room with that arousing symphony she considered her favorite.

Evelynn's hips jerked once again when Akali slipped a finger in, wiggling it a little in her tight sex before pulling it out using its moist touch to rub her clit in circles. The process repeated for a couple more times before Akali could hear her girlfriend become so breathless with the buildup she caused.

"You there, Eve?" Akali asked in a slightly muffled manner, mainly due to her lips being busy servicing the siren with oral prodding.

"Mm-mm..." Evelynn replied, one hand gripping her magenta hair, while the other clutched at Akali's own tresses. "Darling, please... Don't make me wait any longer. I want to feel you so badly. To kiss you and...-"

Akali interrupted Evelynn's pleas when she swiftly shifted position once again, groaning to herself when she pressed her own womanhood against the diva's heat. The two of them let out moans when Akali gave her first thrust, repeatedly grinding their folds against one another.

"Hah...! Yes, Akali...! More, more... More!"

One of the things Akali also loves about Evelynn, the woman is certainly not shy about letting her know if she's doing a good job in bed. Akali growled out when Evelynn clutched at her lips, assisting her in moving.

Swooping down, Akali captured Evelynn's lips. She loved how she moaned in her mouth and how Evelynn decided to move her hand and grope her cute butt. Akali couldn't help but gasp at how hard her butt was squeezed. She pulled back, only to dig her face in Evelynn's neck.

In a form of revenge, Akali started biting down on Evelynn's shoulders, while both of them kept up their pace and ground against each other enough to make the bed rock and creak quietly.

With how slippery and moist it felt for them, they're more than certain that they're already staining each other with their own honey. A few more needy humping, rough groping and mischievous biting, they both felt how the figurative strings snapped within them.

Evelynn tossed her head back and screamed out, " _Akaliii!_ "

While uneven jerks followed along with the diva's vocal reaction, Akali merely hissed and bit down on Evelynn's shoulder once again. Although it wasn't enough to draw blood, she surely left her mark on the once flawless skin.

Akali was lost her strength for a moment, her fatigue catching up to her. She became slack right on top of Evelynn, who embraced her and adjusted their position. It wasn't their first time experiencing such a mind-blowing orgasm, yet they reacted as if it was.

Regardless, the rapper somewhat recovered and moved along. Before Evelynn could completely adjust them both, she took the diva in her arms, and Akali was thankful the woman didn't protest.

She loves it whenever she gets to be the does the holding instead of the snuggling. Not that there's anything wrong with being nestled in Evelynn's warm embrace. Akali just really loves how she could hold her world in her arms.

Although, she's pretty sure Evelynn was still going to have her shower, especially since her hair was still mildly wet with the rain, she still took this and savoured it to the fullest.

A sigh of mixed content and exhaustion bounced off the walls of the room as Akali pressed her cheek against Evelynn's hair, while the woman snuggled close to her and hugged her back as if she was the softest stuffed toy that has ever existed.

"...Were you worried?"

Instead of giving out her own sigh, Evelynn settled with a nod before she said, "I always am whenever you're out without me."

"I can take care of myself, Eve. You know that."

"I do, but I can't exactly stop all the negative ideas that pop into mind whenever you're out so late at night with no one but yourself."

"Evelynn..."

"I'm not trying to control you or limit your late night trips, but can you really blame me? I just want you safe from harm." Evelynn murmured with a tone that caused a pang of guilt within the rapper, arms ever so slightly tightening its hold on the other.

"...Okay, okay. I guess it's not exactly fair to you that I end up worrying you like this." Akali looked down and smiled comfortingly at the diva, who gazed up at her with a hopeful gleam in her lovely ambers. "I'll try my best to come home before midnight, that good?"

A compromise is a compromise and all Evelynn wanted to do was to be fair and set things even between them. She nodded and leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Akali's jaw.

"Much, darling. Thank you."

"Love you, Eve."

"I love you too, Kali."

A brief moment of silence before...

"Now go and take a quick, warm shower. You smell like paint and rainwater."

Akali pouted.

She knew it was be too good to be true for Evelynn to not comment about that.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'd like to apologize for delaying these two prompts. Stuff has been going on, so, uh, yeah. I hope this was sweet and passionate enough for you readers. ^^
> 
> I'd like to thank my duo buddy for pushing me in finishing this and my previous update in God is a Woman. He's been giving me a lot of suggestions for the stories actually. :3
> 
> If you have any possible requests or suggestions in the future prompts, I'm sure you readers already know the list, so just hit me up or leave a comment in what you wish in seeing in the future prompts. I might just incorporate what you want. ^u^
> 
> Following prompts are "Public sex" and "On the floor sex", just to give you readers what to expect. ¬u¬
> 
> Anyway, till the next update, my peeps! ^o^


	16. Chapter 16

**016** \- _Public Sex_

Being in a relationship with Evelynn was certainly something Akali's pretty confident in staying committed to until the very end. Though there were occasional arguments that would get heated, both of them always got to the point of apologizing to one another in the end.

As much Akali loves Evelynn though, she absolutely _hated_ shopping and the diva's fondness towards the said activity.

Usually, Ahri's the one that accompanies Evelynn during her shopping trips. Sometimes Kai'Sa whenever the FOXY model wasn't around.

Today though, neither women were home, which left Evelynn to ask Akali if she could accompany her to the mall. With how tightly she's wound around her girlfriend's little finger, Akali said yes without much of a thought. When she later realized what she agreed to, she found herself grumbling to herself about how she was going to carry a bunch of bags at the end of the day.

Even though Evelynn always offered to carry her own bags, Akali always volunteered to do such. It was simply because she wanted to be that lover that pampers the gorgeous woman that can actually have anyone else but instead chose her of all people.

Don't get Akali wrong though. She's immensely aware that she has a lot of attractive qualities herself, but she always did feel like Evelynn's beauty was in a whole other level.

But then again, both of their fan bases always had debates with one another about who's more stunning between them. Akali already developed a habit in agreeing with Evelynn's fans, while the diva herself opted in siding with Akali's own fans, so the mentioned online debates usually ended up with people _'fanboying'_ or _'fangirling'_ at the replies of the two celebrities.

"Darling, you look tired."

Akali, whose attention was more focused on the floor to avoid tripping on something that could possibly make her lose her footing, whipped her head up, her steps halting a few seconds after Evelynn's own had done such.

"Huh?" For a moment, Akali processed Evelynn's observation of her, nodding in realization when she understood what the diva just said. "It's no big deal. We're already heading back home anyway."

Evelynn knew Akali just didn't want to admit that she was having hard time with the shopping bags, but she chose to let it slide for now. She never did leave her beloved rapper empty-handed whenever she did something for her.

It was only right that she rewarded her for all her hard work.

They both rode the elevator to the parking lot and with Evelynn leading the way to her car, Akali trailed behind her with the things she had bought from the stores. Soon, they stopped in front of a black SUV, its headlights blinking as Evelynn unlocked it with a simple press of her thumb.

Once it was unlocked, she spun around and ushered Akali to load the bags inside. As she watched the rapper nod and huff in a breath, eyebrows furrowing in concentration, Evelynn officially came to a decision on how she'll be rewarding her girlfriend.

"Put them all at the back."

"Yeah." Akali was just about to open one of the doors at the backseat when Evelynn walked up to her and placed a hand against it.

"At the _back_ , Akali. Not here."

Akali frowned. "Oh come on, Eve. No one's going to sit at the backseat anyway."

"Back, Akali." Evelynn said, nodding towards the very end of the car before smiling sweetly. "Please."

Again, Akali huffed, but this time she made sure Evelynn saw the exasperation in her eyes. As much as she loved Evelynn, the woman had always been _finicky_ with so many things. Regardless, she didn't want to delay any further and stand there with shopping bags hanging on her arms as if she was some sort of human coat rack.

Going around the vehicle, Akali lifted the trunk door open and started storing the bags in the wide space one by one. Mildly frustrated she may be, that didn't mean she was going to be petty and just carelessly dump her girlfriend's new stuff in the car.

"Done." Akali said, releasing a sigh of relief as soon as all the weight that was literally weighing her down was finally gone. She turned to Evelynn, who was standing beside her with three other shopping bags. She made a motion in getting the latter, but the diva moved them away from her reach and waved her away dismissively.

"I'll handle these. Get in the backseat."

Akali tilted her head in puzzlement, lips curling down a little. "Wait, what? Backseat? Why?"

"Because I said so."

"But the front...-"

"Backseat." Evelynn pointed with her key, coming off like a mother that's going to scold their child if said child didn't obey what she said.

Akali gave a groan of forfeit, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation before walking off and opening one of the doors at the backseat. She didn't know what's causing the diva to make these _demands_ , but it sure was confusing and irritating the heck out of her.

A muffled thud sounded when Evelynn closed the trunk, wordlessly telling Akali she had finished loading the remaining bags. Eyes trained on her shoes, Akali figured she could show a bit of attitude towards Evelynn. After all, if the siren was going to treat her as if she's a kid, then she wants to see how the woman will react once she bites the bullet.

When the audible sound of the door being opened reached her ears, Akali glanced at the driver's seat. Much to her surprise though, the door to the driver's was still closed. She then noticed the shift of lighting from where she sat and only when she directed her gaze to the left did she fully realize where Evelynn situated herself at.

"...What're you doing?" Akali asked once Evelynn closed the door from her side of the vehicle.

"Rewarding you."

" _Oomf!_ " Akali's eyes widened when Evelynn abruptly rushed towards her, grabbing the front of her shirt and jacket and shoving her against the car door, lips silencing any more words she initially thought about uttering.

All the annoyance Akali felt vanished, her focus magnifying at the feeling of Evelynn's lips and how it smoothly coaxed her to part her own lips. Her eyes remained open yet looked clearly in a daze, left hand clutching the edge of the backseat while her right was latched at the headrest of the front passenger seat.

Every movement Akali made was either done by Evelynn or was her just reacting naturally towards the diva's advances. With how many times they've been intimate with one another, it was like dancing a choreography they both knew exclusively. Except this one involves more tongue-action and playful biting rather than balanced spins or calculated backflips.

Akali let out a slightly shaky breath when Evelynn pulled back, internally realizing that her left leg was now on the seats and that the siren had sneakily positioned herself between her legs already.

"Hey, hey, wait...!" Akali squirmed a little when Evelynn raked her nails over her chest, one hand untucking her shirt from her jeans and sliding under the clothing. She pursed her lips for a moment as soon as she felt her girlfriend feel over her well-toned midriff, her nails digging into the leather layer of the front passenger seat's headrest. "We're... We're doing this now?"

To make her point more obvious, Akali glanced a couple of times to the windshield, where the two of them noticed a couple of friends walking past their car. The group was too engrossed in their conversation to notice the SUV in the first place. It was one of those moments Akali was vastly thankful the windows of the vehicle were fully tinted.

Evelynn's lips curled up in a mischievous smile. "What, are you scared?"

"Scared? Evelynn, we're in a _mall parking lot_."

Instead of replying instantly, Evelynn leaned in, running her tongue from Akali's cheek up until it flicked at her earlobe, whispering, "And that's what makes it more _thrilling_."

Akali jumped and bumped her head against the handle above her head, which caused Evelynn to titter huskily. "I don't think Taric will be happy if the public finds out that you and I did the dirty in a car at a _very_ public lot."

"Try not to squirm too much, then." Evelynn playfully nibbled on her ear, smirking. "Wouldn't want to rock the car and draw attention now, do we?

Before Akali could even think of a snapback, she instinctively jerked her hips once she felt Evelynn undo her button with her free hand, the other pressing firmly on top of her stomach. Akali swallowed quietly, staring intently at Evelynn as the diva slid her zipper down before snaking her right hand inside.

Gasping audibly, Akali nearly hit her head on the roof handle for the second time, especially when she felt Evelynn surreptitiously slide her hand past the waistband of her underwear. Akali groaned and shook her head a little when Evelynn slowly and teasingly ran her hands through the soft curls below before finally sliding her middle finger over her slit.

Akali released her left hand's hold on the edge of the backseat, bringing it up to her lips and biting down on it. She breathily hissed and had to resist letting her teeth tear through the skin as Evelynn leisurely moved her finger up and down. Each shift of her digit made Akali either groan, grunt or purse her lips and muffle whatever sound that tried to leave her lips.

Evelynn continued her teasing, smirking smugly as she blatantly watched Akali's facial expression shift from this to that with every swipe of her finger.

"Darling, I'd turn the air conditioner on..." Evelynn started, closing in and latching her lips over Akali's neck. She had become warmer than earlier, which was unsurprising. "...but I like seeing you like this."

Akali daintily grunted, shaking her head half-heartedly.

"And we wouldn't want to call attention. After all, a running engine is just _too obvious_." Evelynn audibly purred, teeth delicately scraping against Akali's pulse. "You're so warm, Rogue."

"Hah..." Akali released a loud breath, eyes darting everywhere as she tried to keep her head from being completely drowned by the arousal flooding throughout her entire self.

She bit down on her lip, her hands letting go of whatever they were once holding, only to urgently hold on to Evelynn's shoulders. It pulled the vixen closer to her, while it prompted her to meet the other halfway and press herself against the vocalist.

Evelynn gave another chuckle, one that was huskier than the previous one. It provided an added spark in Akali's arousal. It was always one of the freestyler's favorites.

The diva could feel the desperation and it encouraged her even further to continue leaving her mark around Akali's neck and shoulder, which she had exposed after nudging the jacket and tugging the shirt collar to the side.

Underneath her very touch, Evelynn could feel Akali become wetter and wetter, especially when she pressed and rolled the pad of her thumb over Akali's clit. She loved the feeling of having her fingers covered with her lover's essence as she toyed with her sweet honeypot. She wanted to growl at just the mere thought of it.

"Sorry not sorry, darling, but..." Evelynn pulled back and hovered her face directly in front of Akali's flushed expression, smirk returning. "...I think your panties are ruined."

Once she said such, Evelynn smoothly slid two fingers inside Akali. Oh, the feeling of the moist warmth wrapped around her digits was just too much and Evelynn couldn't stop herself from moaning in delight.

"Darling...!" Evelynn moaned out as if she was the one whose womanhood had been penetrated. "I can never get tired of this feeling."

Practically underneath her, Akali had her lips tightly pursed. Tears of overwhelming pleasure welled at the corner of her eyes and the sight she presented was more than enough to further urge Evelynn to begin thrusting.

"Evelynn!" Akali sharply called out, gasping and squirming as her hands tried keeping its clutches on the diva's shoulders.

The movements were slow and absolutely sensual. Akali knew what Evelynn was doing. She was building her up, letting her climb over each step with unfiltered pleasure before she reached the very end and be consumed by the flooding ecstasy that would likely cause her eyes to roll back.

The pace gradually picked up and while it gained momentum, Evelynn decided to bite and suck around the places she could reach with their current position. Her other hand had already abandoned its pursuit in feeling up the muscles around Akali's torso, choosing to just grab the rapper's hair to keep her from moving her head too much.

Akali felt her face grow hotter than it was when she started hearing the quiet squelch-like sounds from below her waist. She regretted looking to the side, her dazed gaze catching sight of a few people climbing out of their own vehicles.

There they were, probably here at the mall to spend the day having fun with their own lovers or families. They were completely clueless with the fact that they were walking past a car that had two famous pop idols inside, committing something immensely scandalous and unspeakable.

Akali clenched her eyes and frantically shook her head, feeling the rapid approach of her climax. "Evelynn! Evelynn, Evelynn, please, Evelynn...!"

Briefly grinning, Evelynn captured Akali's lips for a burning kiss. Her desire for satisfaction showed with how aggressively she returned the kiss, meeting Evelynn's tongue with fervor that leveled with hers.

With how messy their make-out became and how Akali was so ready to burst, Evelynn hardly noticed how her glasses fell and that she was messing up Akali's ponytail more than usual.

Unlike the rapper, Evelynn wasn't getting any sort of attention when it came to her own womanhood, which she silently admitted was getting more bothersome by the minute, so it was no shock that she was taking out her sexual frustrations onto her little girlfriend.

"Hahhh! Evelynn...! I...-"

Akali gave out sharp and very vocal reactions and knowing someone would surely hear them if she allowed it to continue, Evelynn made sure to resume their make-out as soon as she could manage whenever the freestyler parts their lips from one another.

"Go on, darling..." Evelynn uttered against Akali's lips, uttering words between their messy kiss. "Let yourself... _loose_."

The moment she said the last word, Akali gasped and clenched her teeth, swallowing the scream that almost left her. She moved her head back and became completely rigid, clenching around Evelynn's fingers as she orgasmed.

Evelynn made a silent moan, licking over Akali's exposed throat as she savoured the feeling of the rapper's honey coating the fingers she had inside of her. The sight and feeling of Akali mildly twitching under her grasp was more than an exhilarating aphrodisiac and she made sure to enjoy every little reaction she could procure from the moment.

Carefully, she slipped her fingers out of Akali, tongue unconsciously licking her lips as she withdrew it from the rogue's pants and raised it up to her lips. Evelynn made sure to gaze directly into Akali's half-lidded eyes as she licked and lewdly sucked at her sullied fingers.

Once done, she gave Akali a little kiss on the cheek before whispering, "You look like a mess, Kali."

"It's... your fault." Akali exhaustedly pointed out, her uneven breathing gradually reverting back to a normal pace.

Evelynn tittered. "I'll clean you up nice and thoroughly once we get home, alright? Love you, Akali."

Akali allowed herself to fall slack across the backseat as Evelynn gave her temple a little parting kiss before pulling herself away and exiting the SUV, only to climb back in and settle herself in the driver's seat. She even had the audacity to wink at Akali through the rearview mirror.

Both of their state contradicted with one another. While the only thing messy with Evelynn were her mildly, almost unnoticeable, wrinkled clothes, Akali was indeed how the siren described her.

An utter mess.

Jacket halfway falling off, shirt pulled aside and exposing a shoulder littered with hickeys, pants unzipped and undone, hair being in a wild, sorry excuse of a messed up ponytail, the results of Evelynn's reward was as clear as day itself.

With somewhat shaky hands, Akali forced herself up and let her jacket to fall and slip off from her before she tugged her shirt back to its rightful place. She leaned towards the driver's seat, clasping her left hand on top of the headrest while her right swiftly darted to a place where her favorite forbidden fruit can be found.

Evelynn stilled and became as tense as Akali once was, teeth firmly biting down on her lower lip as she felt a slim hand sneak under her skirt and press a finger against her underwear-covered sex.

Based from the moist fabric, Evelynn was _clearly_ needing her own dose of sexual attention.

Akali leaned close, copying Evelynn as she took her turn in smirking with obvious lewd mischief of her own. Inching forward, she nuzzled Evelynn for a second or two before she nipped at the woman's neck. Her tongue flicked out, licking teasingly before she uttered a whisper of her own.

"As tempting as your offer is... I prefer making a mess out of _you_."

And _that_ was a counter-offer Evelynn had no intention in declining.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: What happens when K/DA comes back with a new single? Oh yeah, I get inspired and motivated to write more Akalynn! >:D
> 
> Just so you all know, since this IS an NSFW series, I take all of your suggestions under consideration, so even though I don't always go with what some of you suggest, please don't hesitate in stating whatever you might want Akali and Evelynn do to one another in or out of the bedroom. ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**017** – _Specified/Personal Kink (Intersex Akali / Scent Kink)_

Being in a relationship with someone who practically the entire world, if not its entirety, had dubbed as one of the most gorgeous women on Earth is an adventure filled with drama, excitement and passion. It's like she should expect a surprise to greet her every single day that came their way.

The struggle that came along with it was more than bearable though. Seeing a sincere smile only she was given the honor to catch sight of was more than enough to soothe her nerves and a simple kiss, let it be on the forehead, cheek or lips, it was always heavenly and more than simply gratifying.

Knowing how lucky she is that such an exceptional woman is hers to call as her own, Akali felt herself grow nervous with the idea swirling around in her head for the past couple of weeks. It's something she's been dying to want to try onto Evelynn during one of their passionate dances in the sheets, but the opportunity never came up.

By that, she mostly meant that the courage of doing so never reached her. She was always internally nervous, which prompted her to back out from her initial intention before Evelynn even caught wind of it. And so, she was left to merely fantasize in her head and dream of the possible reactions the diva could give once she did what she deeply craved to do.

Akali groaned quietly as she pulled back and steadied the punching bag she was absently beating with her bandaged fists. She rolled her shoulders back, stretching her arms as she watched Evelynn complete her thirty-minute jog on the treadmill.

Due to the fact that she hadn't been maintaining the diet plan their manager had provided for her, Akali's daily workout routine had been recently put under Evelynn's watchful eye. Although Akali had already finished the workouts Evelynn had given her, she chose to use the punching bag to prolong her stay at their personal gym room to keep her girlfriend company.

But of course that wasn't the only reason why she stayed.

Seeing Evelynn quietly huff under her breath and paint her own body with a thin layer of sweat was an immensely tempting sight. One that Akali was so fortunate to witness with her very own eyes.

Abandoning the punching bag, she made her way to the bench just behind the treadmill the diva was using. She plopped herself on the very center of it, laggardly removing the bandages from her hands as she watched Evelynn gradually slow her jog down. It looks like her beautiful siren was about to finish with her own exercise.

Regardless of the risk of being caught staring, Akali leaned forward with interest plastered all over her face. She wiped the sweat around her face and neck with the small towel draped over her shoulder once she was finished undoing the bandages, which she piled at the space at her right.

Even when Evelynn finally came to a complete stop, stepped off the treadmill and strode towards her with a little smirk-like smile, Akali didn't let her gaze avert from those amber orbs solely focused on her.

"Mind if I take a seat?" Evelynn asked, gesturing with her water bottle before drinking from it.

Instead of scooting, Akali picked up her own water bottle from the floor and placed it on the remaining space at her left, which officially showed that the bench was occupied by the rapper and her belongings. She tried passing off an innocent smile, which only earned her a quirked eyebrow.

"Sure, if you can find one."

Evelynn gave a scoff-like laugh, grinning in amusement and shaking her head at Akali's actions. "Really?"

"Mm-hm, really."

"Fine." Evelynn walked up to her, lightly giving Akali's knees a slap, which wordlessly told her to put them together, even if it was a tad bit. Once Akali's legs were close enough with one another, Evelynn straddled her, smiling and winking playfully before popping her bottle open and taking another drink.

Akali smiled and eyed her lover with a fond look, eyes trailing around the exposed skin awaiting for her silent admiration. The woman's pale skin mildly shined with perspiration and the sight of such prompted Akali to lick her lips in return.

"How was your workout?" Akali asked half-consciously, hands slowly climbing from the side of Evelynn's up to her hips. The compression pants the diva was wearing did _not_ hide her curves and left very little to imagination.

"Mmm, fine." Evelynn murmured against the tip of her bottle before taking one last gulp and sighing in satisfaction. "Yours?"

"It was okay."

"Okay? Was it too easy for you?"

Akali shrugged, eyes lowering to Evelynn's cleavage before heading lower to her midriff. The sports bra the singer was wearing wasn't much help in covering such a breathtaking figure, and Akali was so thankful for that. She considered it as a form of teasing already.

"Not too easy, not too hard." Akali replied, fingers sneaking behind to trace over Evelynn's spine. "Somewhere in the middle, I guess."

Evelynn purred, liking the mild sensation the delicate touch inflicted on her. "I see."

"You plan on showering, Eve?"

"Who wouldn't after an hour of exercising?" Evelynn asked back with a little chuckle.

"Right..." Akali absently replied, one of her hands tracing up and over the center of Evelynn's abdomen. She can feel the heat underneath her fingertips and through the skin, the layer of sweat making it oh so easy for her to stroke.

"Darling..." Evelynn started in a low volume, eyes flicking down and noticing how Akali's eyes were more focused on her torso rather than her face. "is there something on your mind?"

"I'm wondering..."

"Wondering?"

"Mm-hm."

"About what?"

"About what you taste right now."

A grin was quick to take over her face as she cupped Akali's and lifted it, thumb gliding over her lower lip. "Come closer."

Before Akali could think of clarifying what she meant, Evelynn decided to take initiative and leaned in, taking Akali's lips with her own and stealing all of her breath from her. Although this wasn't what she had intended, Akali didn't protest. Who would in this predicament?

The kiss was slow and sensual, their tongues brushing against one another as they took audible breaths in between. Akali's eyes would flutter open and close every second or two, catching glimpses of Evelynn's ambers through the diva's half-lidded eyes.

"Well..." Evelynn softly gasped out, retracting slightly before she brushed the tip of her nose against Akali’s. “Since you seem to feel like the routine I gave you was too easy, I’m giving you another thirty minutes.”

“Thirty minutes of what? Exercising?”

“Mm-hmm.” Evelynn hummed, smiling mischievously. “It looks like you still have some energy left in you, so why don’t you put it to good use?”

Akali feigned contemplation, tilting her head left and right for a few times before she said, “I can think of an exercise, but I’m going to need your… _cooperation_ for it.”

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow. “Oh really? And what’s that?”

Between the two of them, it was always Evelynn that brought something new in their relationships. It ranged from different positions to various types of equipment used in bed. Akali figured that maybe this could finally be her chance to tell Evelynn what she had always wanted to do. Timewise, it was perfect, especially since Kai’Sa and Ahri weren’t home.

“For starters,” Akali began, shifting to the very slightest as to not disturb Evelynn from her perch. “I need to take these clothes off of you.”

Evelynn chuckled, feeling Akali’s fingers flimsily tugging on the hem of her sports bra. “And?”

“I’m going to run my tongue all over your body.” Akali murmured, almost breathlessly as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Evelynn’s pulse. She gave at least two or three kisses before she murmured, “When I said I was wondering about how you taste, I was referring to _this_.”

Through the smile of realization that appeared on her lips, Evelynn gave a soft gasp at the hardness she felt underneath her. She pulled back, but only to look and reach down in between them. With her smile turning into a risqué smirk, Evelynn started rubbing her palm over Akali’s windward shorts, biting her lip the moment she felt the member under the fabric begin to harden even more.

“Oh, so _that_ turns you on, doesn’t it? Mmm…” Evelynn pressed her lips against Akali’s cheek before trailing it downward. Once she got to Akali’s neck, she gave the skin a long lick that coaxed a shiver from the rapper. “I suppose it wasn’t _just_ the rush of the concert when you so eagerly bent me over the make-up table after our concert.”

Akali nearly moaned at the memory. She could still remember how Evelynn’s body felt so hot underneath her as she pistoned in and out of her that night. The door wasn’t even locked and the only thing that kept the diva quiet at the time was the hand Akali clasped over her lips, while she busied herself licking around Evelynn’s back, neck and shoulders.

The performance they gave was quite exhilarating and it was no surprise they broke more than just a drop of sweat at the time. It was honestly a surprise no one caught them, or else they probably have one of the steamiest scandals in the music industry.

“And judging by how hard you are, darling,” Evelynn murmured huskily, her fingers moving towards the waistband of Akali’s shorts. “you are _very_ excited.”

Akali nodded, eyes now intently fixated on Evelynn. “Is that a yes, then?”

“Hmm?”

“Is that a yes?” Akali glanced down for a moment before reconnecting their gaze with one another, her tongue licking her lips that was beginning to feel too dry for her liking. “To what I want?”

Evelynn’s smirk turned into a little grin, cupping Akali’s cheek with her free hand while her right squeezed the rapper through her shorts. “Oh darling, you know you can do _anything_ to me.”

That was all Akali needed to hear.

Instead of remaining seated, Akali lifted Evelynn along with her as she stood up, placing the diva on the place she was seated earlier. Though no stripping happened immediately.

Akali kneeled in front of the siren before closing in and licking over Evelynn’s stomach, letting out a pleased sound as she tasted the hints of sweat that layered her skin. She didn’t stop there though, but she did take her time. She was in no rush, seemingly savouring every little thing she could taste as her tongue painted over her lover’s body.

“Ooh, Akali…” Evelynn leaned back, but before she could relax entirely, Akali grabbed her left arm and slightly raised it, taking an interest in what's underneath. The diva jumped a tad bit once she felt something wet run over her armpit, biting down on her lip as Akali sensually glided her tongue over her.

The same process was done to the other and Evelynn was feeling hotter than usual as Akali continued to replace most of the sweat on her skin with her very own saliva. She wasn’t shy with how she licked, but she wasn’t being fervent with it either. Akali was just _really_ taking her time right now.

When Akali finally finished with her little tongue-exploration though, she tried instigating a kiss with Evelynn, who blatantly declined by grasping her shoulders and raising a finger at her as she said, “Ah-ah-ah, no.”

Akali frowned. “What? Why?”

“After you literally just _‘cleaned’_ me with that tongue of yours and now you expect to kiss me?” Evelynn asked with an amused tone, prompting Akali to morph her frown into a pout. She didn’t completely deny her though. Holding Akali by her cheeks, Evelynn leaned in and littered kisses around the outline of her jaw.

“We _always_ make-out after everything, and _now_ you won’t let me kiss you?” Akali grumbled, prompting Evelynn to titter. “That sounds pretty hypocritical, doesn’t it?”

“Maybe I’ll reconsider if you put that mouth of yours to much better use.”

Akali half-heartedly rolled her eyes, but nonetheless opted to do what was being asked of her. Evelynn merely watched with a lustful gleam in her amber eyes, hips lifting and legs cooperating as Akali tugged her compression shorts off.

Tossing it over her shoulder, Akali slung one of Evelynn’s legs over her shoulders before she rubbed Evelynn’s slit over the seamless thong she was wearing. Her eyes remained focused on the diva’s face though, taking in the sight of her trying to stop herself from moaning at her darling’s touch.

Akali licked her lips once again at the sight, finally pushing the underwear aside once she felt the wetness begin to seep through the fabric. She inched close and leisurely lapped at the honey-dripping sex, closing her eyes in satisfaction for a moment at the sound of the beautiful siren’s moan.

“That’s it, Akali… Mmm…”

Akali gave a small groan. Not only did the taste of Evelynn’s essence fuel her arousal more than ever, but hearing her give such pleasurable sounds was just driving her mad. The ache in her groin was becoming more and more unbearable by the minute. She was _craving_ for the warm embrace of Evelynn's quim around her member.

"Come on, don't be shy…" Evelynn encouraged, reaching down to grasp Akali by her ponytail and press her further against her heat. "Yes, yes… Yes, that's it!"

Akali pulled back the hood, exposing the siren's sensitive clit for her to toy with. She made sure she gave the lovebud a firm suckle before she flicked and traced it with her tongue. Judging by how Evelynn's hips jerked and how her head bent back with a moan flooding out of her lips, Akali's prodding was much appreciated.

"Kali, stop teasing…!" Evelynn gasped out, the heel of the leg over Akali's shoulder digging onto Akali's upper back.

"I'm not teasing." Akali muttered, making sure she spoke against the moist womanhood she's been pleasuring for the past few minutes.

Evelynn withheld a whine, tugging on Akali's ponytail much harder than initially. "Take your shorts off. _Now._ "

Akali pulled back, standing up and hastily pushing her shorts and underwear down until they were around her ankles. She kicked them off before she moved Evelynn's legs until she was spread open for her, one hand holding the base of her shaft as she stepped close.

Once she positioned and slipped her head inside Evelynn, prompting the woman to moan out, she firmly clutched her hips before she gradually pushed her hips forward. The diva immediately grabbed hold of her arms, arching her back and gasping as Akali finally settled completely inside of her sheathe.

“Ohhh _Kami_ …” Akali uttered shakily, feeling Evelynn’s tight quim squeeze around her like a warm, pleasurable glove.

“Don’t just… stand there, Akali…” Evelynn spoke in between trembling breaths, tightening her grasp on Akali’s arms. “Move.”

Akali nodded distractedly before she let herself lose control of herself. Evelynn practically screamed when Akali pulled her hips back and thrust back in, her legs abruptly hooking themselves on the rapper’s hips. Evelynn’s hands moved over to Akali’s shoulders as the thrusting steadily picked up, uselessly muting her moans and whimpers through the act of biting her lip.

“ _K-Kuso…_ ” Akali breathed out under her breath, panting quietly to herself as she fervently pumped in and out of her lover’s heat. “You feel so, so… Ohh, so good, Eve…”

Evelynn hummed through pursed lips, her hips barely able to move due to Akali’s firm grip. “Faster, Kali… Faster…”

“I’m going, I’m going…!”

“Faster!” Evelynn growled, her nails digging into Akali’s shoulder. “Darling…!”

The lascivious sounds emitting from the two of them ranged from gasps and moans to the audible sound of thighs slapping against one another as Akali worked for both of their release. She let Evelynn pull her down, their lips meeting and taking one another in a sloppy dance of tongue and saliva.

The moment Evelynn felt Akali sneak one of her hands below and once again play with her clit, she gasped audibly and abruptly turned her head away. She clasped a hand behind Akali as she gave a snarl-like moan, feeling her climax rapidly build up within her.

Panting rather heavily, Evelynn cried out Akali’s name as her orgasm washed over her entire body. The wild sensation caused her to shudder and lock her legs around Akali’s waist, forcing Akali to bury her entire self inside of her.

“Akali…!”

“E-Eve!” Akali gasped out the siren’s name, gripping the backrest of the bench in a vice-like grasp as she felt Evelynn’s inner walls clamp around her shaft. She clenched her eyes close, while her hands made sure Evelynn had no opportunity in moving away from her.

Evelynn gave a shaky breath the moment she felt Akali spill herself inside of her, back briefly arching at the shock of pleasure that coursed through her. Akali’s length twitched inside Evelynn as she continued with shallow thrusts to further coax more of her seed out of herself. The feeling of her lover’s warm, moist womanhood squeezing around her shaft never ceased to make her feel like she died for a moment and experienced Heaven.

Brief it may be, it merely made her grow more and more addicted to the high.

“Wow, Eve…” Akali started somewhat breathlessly, chuckling airily as she rested her forehead against Evelynn’s. “We should exercise like this more often.”

Evelynn playfully glared at her, giving her a light swat on the shoulder. “Shut up.”

Akali grinned, biting her lip as she slowly pulled out. The second she had completely withdrawn out of Evelynn, she was suddenly shoved back, causing her to stumble with her step before she fell on the floor. A quiet grunt left her, while her face scrunched up at the mild pain she felt upon her impact.

"Ow." Came her muttered reaction. "Was I that bad for you to push me?"

"On the contrary, darling," Evelynn went after her, smirking with that mischievous look in her eyes as she perched herself on top of Akali. "you were _incredible._ "

"And what's with the…-okay…!" Akali gasped to herself, shutting up once she felt Evelynn grind her sex against her length. She slapped a hand over her forehead, palming it over her face as the diva continued to tease her. "This… This is getting… Hah! Too good…!"

"As if there's anything wrong with that." Evelynn commented with a husky chuckle.

The whole grinding thing lasted for a couple of minutes and only did Evelynn stop once she felt Akali's length become as hard as it was earlier. She smirked as she stood up, immediately catching Akali's look of protest.

"Come now, darling. Up, up."

Akali was yanked up to her feet before she was forced to shift places before being pushed back onto the bench. She landed with a low _"Oof!"_ , her head raising to wordlessly ask what was the woman's next move.

"Don't tell me you're going to…-ohhh!" Akali pursed her lips and threw her head back, muffling her groan as soon as Evelynn lowered herself onto her knees and abruptly took in nearly all of her shaft in her warm mouth.

Flimsily shifting from her place, Akali's hands shot towards Evelynn's hair in a heartbeat. Nothing left her lips but the siren's name as the latter bobbed her head over her member. And here she was being denied the request for a mere kiss earlier. Who knew Evelynn was more willing in acquainting her lips with her little rogue? Certainly not Akali.

"Too good… Too good…!" Akali gasped out, feeling her release rapidly approaching. "Keep doing that, Eve. Don't stop…"

Evelynn gave a muffled response, eyeing her through her bangs as she continued brushing her tongue over the shaft and sucking as sensually as she was capable of with each move of her head.

"E-Eve!"

Much to Evelynn's surprise, Akali suddenly gripped her hair quite tightly before she started thrusting her hips with desperation. Evelynn's hands latched onto the sides of Akali's thighs, coughing once or twice when she felt the tip briefly collide with the back of her throat.

Akali didn't seem to be too conscious of her girlfriend's state. Instead, she continued the hard and steady jerks she gave, quite literally fucking Evelynn's mouth with all her might.

Evelynn felt her eyes water a little, her supply of air thinning out as Akali continued to roughly use her mouth. She didn't seem to be too bothered though. The thrilling arousal that coursed through her made the wetness between her legs begin to run down her thighs, while she tried her hardest in attempting to breathe through her nose.

Her tries seemed to be futile though. Pinches of air was all she could manage, and Akali still still didn't seem to be aware. In fact, the rapper was gripping her hair more than ever, cusses and grunts of pleasure leaving her.

"Your mouth, Eve…! Ohhh, your mouth feels so, so good!" Akali praised while she continued thrusting, practically choking Evelynn with the hard shaft inside her mouth.

"K-Kafi..!" Evelynn tried uttering her lover's name, but all she heard was…

"T-Take it…!" Akali snarled out, keeping Evelynn's head pinned down and her entire member sheathed inside the siren's mouth. "Take it all in, Evelynn!"

Evelynn gasped with the little amount of air she still had left as soon as she felt the first spurt of white in her mouth, her throat visibly contracting as she prompted herself to swallow each spray of warmth Akali gave. The rapper didn't exactly give her any time to adjust to the sensation.

The sticky essence crawled it's way down her throat and she had to clench her eyes shut for a moment as she gulped down the majority of it. The second she felt Akali's fingers loosen in her tresses, she immediately retracted her head, gasping audibly for air.

A slightly tired yet visibly naughty smile was painted over Akali's face as she grasped Evelynn's jaw, taking a good look at her open mouth, which still had some remnants of her warm seed. The sight almost made her hard again.

"I could get used to a sight like this."

Evelynn pulled her head back, lightly slapping Akali's hand away as she wiped the dripping drool from the corners of her lips. "The things I let you do to me, Rogue…"

The curve on Akali's face then resembled one of her usual goofy smiles as she took Evelynn over her lap, focusing her attention in her lover's eyes rather than the feeling of her firm thighs and bare sex on top of her softened member.

"You liked it?"

"Liked what? Testing how nonexistent my gag reflex is?"

Akali hummed, looking pleased with herself. "It's one of the things I really like about you."

Evelynn half-heartedly rolled her eyes. "Of course it is. Outside, you may be this cool, little idol worth fawning over, but inside? Darling, I think you're just a little pervert, aren't you?"

"Only when it comes to you."

"You sound proud of that answer of yours."

"I am." Akali said with a cocky smile before her hand trailed down and snuck between Evelynn's legs once again, causing the diva to become rigid and take in a deep but abrupt breath. "You're just too gorgeous, Evelynn."

"Mmm…" Evelynn pursed her lips and ground herself against Akali's fingers. "How 'bout we take the next round in our room? Wouldn't want to make more of a mess than we already have."

"Another round with me deep inside you? Count me in."

Needless to say, the scent of sex in their gym room had not faded by the time Kai'Sa and Ahri arrived back from their shopping trip.

Of course the whole lecture the FOXY model had in mind was also put on hold, for the rapper and the diva were still in the former's bedroom, going at it like a pair of little bunnies.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a birthday gift for my duo buddy. He mainly constructed the outline of the scenes and in return, I wrote it for him as a gift! Which is why I switched 17th prompt with the 20th on the list. The 17th prompt (which is Floor Sex) will be moved to the 20th slot to replace this particular prompt's positioning on the list. :3
> 
> I'll also be opening up writing commissions soon, so if anyone's interested, hit me up on either Twitter or Wattpad! :D
> 
> Till the next prompt~ ^^


	18. Chapter 18

**018** \- With Toys (+Public Sex)

Life of a pop star will always be a struggle. Other than busy schedules, there's going to be the lack of privacy, scrutiny of the media and public, and of course the difficulty in walking around somewhere without getting crowded by people.

No wonder the manager of K/DA, Taric, took the liberty in hiring bodyguards for the four women. With Ahri busy promoting another fashion line in Italy and Kai'Sa returning back to her hometown to manage her dance studio while they still had no projects, the manager was pretty much left to focus on Akali and Evelynn for now since the duo decided to stay in Valoran City for the time being.

Today was one of those rare days that Akali chose to ask Evelynn out on a date, not only because she wanted to spend time with the diva, but also because of a plan that involved a certain item that just arrived in the mail.

And by mail, she meant her bodyguard's mail.

As much as she wanted to have the package delivered to their penthouse, she didn't want to risk spoiling the little surprise with the possibility of Evelynn seeing it before Akali herself even opens it.

Like the others, Akali formed a good bond with her bodyguard. The guy, who went by the alias of _'Lyx',_ pretty much became the rapper's best friend, especially whenever they're out on tour, Lyx and Evelynn's own bodyguard, Elise, would help her and Evelynn sneak away from after parties that came after their stage performances. And now, the man did the same thing as he always did. He helped Akali set her plan into motion.

Whenever she thought about the aforementioned package, Akali just couldn't forget about how much she laughed so hard at Lyx's furious, red face when he gave it to her. Apparently, her bodyguard's girlfriend saw it and assumed he bought it secretly for another girl. Long story short, Akali had to speak to the girlfriend personally to reassure her that the package was actually for Evelynn.

"This better be worth it." Her bodyguard said as he stuffed the wrapping of the package inside the now empty box Akali asked him to throw away. "My girlfriend chewed me out because of this thing."

"It'll definitely be worth it." Akali, who transferred the special lacey-looking underwear and its matching bra in a plain white shopping bag. "Eve won't even notice a thing."

Lyx was just about to say something when Akali shooed him off, asking him to wait in the car before Evelynn got suspicious of what the rapper had planned for her. The bodyguard sighed and just went off to do what he was told.

As for Akali, she slipped into her girlfriend's bedroom, smiling when she found Evelynn still in a towel. The diva was situated right in front of the vanity mirror, putting lipstick on her lips as the final touch to her make-up.

"Darling." Evelynn greeted the rapper through the mirror, giving a little kissing gesture when their eyes met through their reflection.

"Gorgeous as ever, Eve." Akali complimented, keeping cool as she approached the vocalist. "I already had Lyx check with the restaurant for our dinner reservation later after our little shopping trip, so everything's all set."

"Good. Did you tell him that he'll be working solo for today? I sent Elise on a vacation for the week since I didn't exactly predict that you'd ask me out for a shopping spree and a nice dinner."

Akali hummed, nodding. "He's pretty fine with it. I got him and his girl their own reservation in the same restaurant next week, so we're even."

"Mmm, all this effort just for you to take me out." Lavender blue hair swayed elegantly as Evelynn spun around, ushering for Akali to lean down, which the rapper did, before she gave her a little kiss on the lips. "You are such a romantic, Rogue."

Akali gave a little chuckle as the diva's lips pressed against hers, stopping herself from pursing them when Evelynn wiped away the dark purple remnants she left. "I also have something for you."

"Oh?"

"Something that'll really suit you."

Evelynn placed the lipstick down and shifted around her seat, facing Akali and quirking her eyebrow with interest. "What is it?"

Akali stood back up to her full height and finally lifted up the bag that contained the special clothing. Though the design of the undergarments was simple compared to what Evelynn has in her collection, Akali knew her girlfriend wouldn't be able to resist her when she asked her to wear them.

"I bought these for you." Akali said, handing the bag to Evelynn. "It's not exactly the sexiest, or the most popular brand or whatever, but when I saw it, I immediately thought of you. I figured you'd like it."

Evelynn tucked some of her light hair behind her ear as she inspected the contents of the small bag, her perfectly colored lips shaping into a smile when she spotted the underwear set.

"You want me to wear this for you, darling?"

Akali nodded, offering a little smile she successfully passed off as innocent. "Only if it's okay with you, Eve. I know you prefer branded stuff, but...-"

"Oh hush." Evelynn shushed her with a dismissive wave, already deeming the underwear set as one of her new favorites. "It came from you. Therefore, it's most definitely worth wearing, with or without a prestigious brand. Besides, it _does_ look nice."

"Knew you'd like it." Akali stole a quick kiss on Evelynn's cheek before she said, "While you get dressed, I'm going to go check on Lyx and make sure the car's ready once you are."

"I won't take long, Rogue. I'll be down at the lobby in a few."

Though Akali seemed to be in more of a hurry than usual, Evelynn didn't seem to notice. The first step of her plan went by smoothly. Before leaving the penthouse, Akali made sure to download the most crucial part of her plan. The mobile app.

Once it was done, she shot a text message to her bodyguard, making sure everything was ready with him. Once the man confirmed that he was just waiting at the front of the building with the car, Akali felt her excitement spike.

When Evelynn stepped down the staircase and finally presented herself to Akali, showing off the black, long-sleeve, backless dress to the rapper, who was quick to offer her arm to the diva. Riding the elevator down, they were soon situated on the backseat together while Akali's bodyguard drove the car to their destination.

"You know, I never expected that you of all people would ask me out on a shopping trip." Evelynn commented, slipping her phone inside her black little purse after she made sure her hair looked perfect.

"As much as I wanted to take you out for a trip to the arcade, I don't think you'd appreciate being crowded again." Akali said, remembering how Evelynn was when they went on that type of date.

"Yes, I minded the crowd, but you, my darling, were utterly jealous of the people that tried asking for my number."

Akali huffed. "I thought you said you'd never mention that again."

"Why wouldn't I?" Evelynn asked back with a teasing look. "You looked so cute when you were trying to shoo them away."

The rest of the car ride was mainly spent by Evelynn teasing Akali, and of course with the rapper trying to retaliate in the process. Unfortunately for her, this little dance of theirs was something Evelynn had mastered and in the end, she was the one who ended up huffing and making a face, while the diva tittered to herself.

Through the rearview mirror, Akali met Lyx's gaze. The man said nothing, but his look alone asked her if she really was going to push through with her mischief. Not so surprisingly, Akali winked at him and gave a subtle nod before returning her full attention to Evelynn.

At the front seat, their bodyguard sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Why did he get the feeling that he's going to have his hands full soon more so than usual?

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

The shopping trip started like how Akali expected it would go. Evelynn dragged her practically everywhere around the mall. It was a time investment at this point. She had to endure through the period of Evelynn perusing through the shops that sold different styles and types of lingerie, not wanting to risk turning the underwear on when Evelynn's not wearing them.

"The shop from before," Akali started in a murmur as she and Lyx watched Evelynn look through a rack of dress that would probably make both of their credit cards shudder. "that was the last lingerie store, right? In the mall?"

Lyx, who was mostly carrying the bags, nodded. "It is."

"Ooh, great. Time for me to work the magic."

Akali took her phone out from her pocket, lips pursing in excitement as she opened the app that would control the hidden feature of the underwear Evelynn's currently wearing.

Seeing a meter between zero to a hundred appear on her screen, Akali couldn't help but feel a little pumped at what she's about to do. But before she did anything, she turned to Lyx and started nudging him out of the store, the two of them looking quite comical in the process.

"Go, go. Do your guarding thing or whatever. Punch someone, I don't care. Just don't look at Evelynn."

"Do you really think that's how bodyguards always work?"

"I don't know, but you can tell me in another time. Now go!" With one last push, Akali finally succeeded in kicking her bodyguard out of the store.

From this point onward, only she knew of what Evelynn's going to go through in the upcoming minute. Akali situated herself to one of the cushioned benches in the middle of the shop, offering a casual smile and a little wave at Evelynn, when the diva turned to check on her.

Meanwhile with Evelynn, the siren took her gaze away from Akali just in time to face the store employee that approached her, asking if she needed their assistance.

"Actually, yes, I do. Does this dress come in...-" Evelynn abruptly stopped herself when she felt a sudden vibration between her legs, the grasp on the dress she was holding twitching.

The vibration lasted for at least two to three seconds before it stopped. Evelynn's eyebrows furrowed, questions flooding her thoughts and stealing her from reality for a moment. The rimless cat eye glasses she wore did no justice in hiding her confusion and surprise, but fortunately, the personnel interpreted it differently.

"Ma'am, do you want this dress in a different color?" The employee asked, tilting her head in question. "We have more choices for color."

"Hmm? Ah, oh yes, yes." Evelynn handed the dress to the woman. "Can you find me one that'll compliment my hair color? Either black, sparkling blue or both."

"Right away, ma'am. Just a moment."

The moment the woman turned away and left to get what was requested, the vibration started once again. Evelynn half-suppressed a gasp, feeling the particularly stronger vibration buzz ever so quietly, almost mutely, under her skirt.

There was nothing underneath her skirt but the underwear she wore. The same underwear _Akali_ gave her. If the garment wasn't vibrating, Evelynn probably would've scoffed and shot the rapper a sharp look. Then again, she felt a bit proud that Akali was being so adventurous with their sex life.

Of course she didn't expect it would start now.

With much effort, Evelynn spun around to look to where Akali was seated, spying the freestyler smiling at her. She gave her a look, wordlessly telling her to shut it off, especially since another staff of the store was approaching her.

Akali raised her phone, the number twenty displayed on the screen. Evelynn parted her lips to call out her name, but she fell silent while her eyes widened when Akali reached up to her phone screen with a finger and turned up the power to thirty.

Evelynn gasped and immediately straightened her posture, crossing her legs as she tried to keep herself as steady as she could on her high heels.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" The staff asked, noticing how Evelynn had this light red tint spread across her cheeks.

"I'm fine, thank you." Evelynn replied back, her snark coming out unintentionally. She could feel the vibration increase and when she looked over the man's shoulder, she found Akali waving her phone at her, which showed the number forty.

"Oh, uh, well, anything else you might need help with?" The personnel asked before he gestured to where the skirts could be found. "We have a new stock of skirts here that might suit your taste, ma'am."

The idea of shopping for more clothes was honestly lost in her head already. Right now, she was just trying to keep herself cool and composed, while she contemplated if she should run towards Akali and snatch her phone from her, or let her stubborn side get to her and show Akali that she could take this _'torture'_ in stride.

"I'm _fine_." Evelynn nearly gritted through her teeth, flashing a bit of a sarcastic smile at the employee. "Now if you'd excuse me, I'd like to sit down and...-"

Evelynn sucked in a breath, grabbing hold of the nearest stable display table and nearly pushing off the mannequin situated on top of it. The staff made a move to help her, but she raised a finger at the man, shaking her head.

"Leave me be, please." Evelynn struggled to say, voice still somewhat steady as she dismissed the staff. "I'd like to just wait for the dress I asked for."

"Oh, okay, ma'am."

As soon as the guy turned away, Evelynn glared at Akali, who nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders and mockingly shook her phone at her. It was already set in number fifty, which would explain why Evelynn nearly stumbled with her step.

Storming towards Akali with a face that had visibly darkened with lust and frustration, Evelynn oh so badly wanted to wipe off that feigned innocent smile on her lover's face. How those cute little lips of Akali's would look good between her legs.

"You're looking kinda red, Eve. You alright?"

Evelynn leaned down, her feet shifting on its toes every moment or two as she grasped Akali by her jaw. "No wonder you bought these for me."

"You like it?" Akali smiled, the mischievous look in her blue eyes affecting the level of arousal Evelynn was already feeling. "I don't know about you, but..."

Evelynn gasped yet again, her fingers digging into Akali's jaw as she straightened back up, barely spying the number sixty on Akali's phone.

"...I think it _really_ suits you."

"You little..."

Evelynn grabbed the front of Akali's jacket, pulling her up before dragging her out of the store, the dress she asked be damned. As for Akali, she kept the phone as far away from the diva as possible, not wanting to risk the woman from snatching the phone from her.

Upon their exit to the store, Lyx barely even got a word out before Evelynn practically slapped her purse against his chest, making him fumble with the small bag. The said bag fell on the floor and he quickly swiped it from the floor, but as soon as he stood back up and looked towards where the two were, they were gone.

"Fuck."

With the mentioned pair, Akali was trying her best not to grin outright, especially whenever Evelynn looked so close in stumbling at any moment. She knew she was going to get _punished_ later on for what she's doing, but it would definitely be worth it.

"Where are we going?" Akali asked, keeping her tone light and as if she wasn't the cause of Evelynn's struggle.

"Somewhere where I can take this underwear of mine off, so I can shove it in that pretty, little mouth of yours." Evelynn uttered quietly, stopping only for a second to narrow her eyes at Akali.

"Right, sure." Akali lifted her phone back up, smiling to herself as she said, "Sorry, Eve, but that'll have to wait."

"Oh...!" Evelynn literally tripped on her own feet once Akali increased the level to seventy five. The rapper fleetingly moved in front of her, catching her in her arms and keeping her from falling on the floor. "Kali!"

Akali positioned her lips right beside Evelynn's, murmuring, "What's wrong?"

Evelynn growled, her rimless glasses falling low on her nose. "Stop it. Not here, there's too many people."

"Too many people? That's not what _you_ said when you ate me out under the table during our meet and greet at Piltover." Akali said before she slid her finger on her phone's screen, turning it up to eighty.

There was this low whir-like noise already emitting from under Evelynn's skirt, but with the noises around them and the chatter coming from the passersby, it was thankfully mostly unheard.

"This is revenge, then?"

"Not really." Akali said, shrugging while she kept Evelynn on her feet. "Or maybe it is, who knows, right?"

When some of the people began to notice them, Akali merely flashed them a smile and a wave. She could feel Evelynn's nails digging into her shoulders and the fabric of her jacket, the shaky breaths the diva took serving as music to her ears.

"She tripped." Akali told those who looked at them with concern, especially since Evelynn seemed to be having a hard time recovering from her stumble. "Stupid heels, am I right?"

There were a few murmurs from the people, most of them agreeing that the shoes were responsible for Evelynn's lack of balance.

"Rogue, not here..." Evelynn breathed out, squeezing her shoulder. "I... I'm too close..."

"Already?" Akali managed to get Evelynn back to moving and walking, but their pace was slow and at the rate they were going, they needed to move fast, especially since some of the people were beginning to recognize them. It was times like this Akali was thankful she and the rest of K/DA just got a makeover.

"A-Almost."

"Who am I to hold you back, then?"

"Kali!"

Akali stumbled a step back when Evelynn threw herself in her arms all of a sudden, a teasing smile on her lips as she looked at the number one hundred from her phone screen. She could feel Evelynn's breath caressing her ear as the diva held onto her.

Legs mostly pressed together and her shoulder quivering in very the slightest, it was clear to Akali that this whole thing was having so much effect on Evelynn more than she expected it would.

With a bit of difficulty and a couple of _'excuse us'_ , Akali led them behind one of the many mall foundations, which gave them at least _a little_ privacy. Barely, even. People still passed by and would spare looks their way, but at least they weren't at the main path.

Akali moved her phone away when Evelynn tried reaching for it, snickering when the diva half-heartedly snarled in annoyance.

"Akali, you..." Evelynn took in a trembling breath, her hands tightly clutching her arms.

"I what?"

Evelynn couldn't bring herself to continue. She could only grip Akali's arms and suppress her moans as much as she could, feeling the tiny, nearly-flat toy hidden inside her panties further vibrate against her sex, mainly her clit.

Akali had to stop herself from grinning once again. When she noticed a few people slowing down to look at them, seemingly recognizing them, she merely smiled and waved at them like she had done earlier.

"Nothing to see here. My girlfriend's just feeling a little sick." She smoothly lied, waiting until the people she addressed proceeded on their way before returning her focus to Evelynn, who gave her a swat on the arm.

"Liar." Evelynn hissed, gasping and swallowing the moan when Akali finally set the vibrator up to max.

If she was feeling turned on earlier, now she was just straight-up aroused. She weakly punched Akali's shoulder, while the rapper herself just gave her a kiss on the temple and casually smiled at the passersby that would look in their direction.

"How do you feel?" Akali asked a whisper, her right hand stroking Evelynn's waist, fingertips playfully moving low to trace the hem of her skirt. "Feel great?"

Evelynn could only shake her head, the glasses she wore looking so close in falling from its perch.

Glancing at her phone, Akali noticed there was another button that appeared onscreen. She squinted her eyes and read the little pop-up beside it, her lips spreading into a small grin when she realized that the vibrator could still go for one last increase.

"You're going to hate me _so much_ after I do this."

Evelynn, who was half-conscious about what she said, furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What...?"

Akali pressed the button on her phone and just like that, Evelynn released a moan so loud and audible that Akali's first reflex was to clutch her phone tightly while her other hand shot over to cover the diva's mouth. She hastily looked around, sighing in relief when no one seemed to have heard Evelynn due to the electronic store two shops away from them playing bass-boosted music.

When she refocused back to Evelynn, she found the woman looking at her with half-lidded eyes while her legs were pressed firmly close as she squirmed from her place in front of her. Once Akali noticed that Evelynn was beginning to become more vocal, she decided to silence her in the best way that she could think of.

Her lips swiftly replaced her hand, shushing Evelynn with a kiss that made the people around them turn away before they got an eyeful of the public display of affection.

Akali clasped a hand behind Evelynn's head, letting herself be absorbed into the kiss, which became needier and needier by the second as the siren deepened it.

" _K-Kal...-_!" Evelynn pulled back and tried crying out, but Akali kept her from continuing. She reeled her back in and silenced her with her lips once more, feeling and hearing Evelynn moan into her mouth as the buildup finally brought her to her climax.

Evelynn trembled against her, her nails harshly pressing down on her sleeves as she felt wave after wave of her orgasm rock her whole body. "Kali... Hah..."

Akali, whose lips were slightly stained with Evelynn's lipstick, smiled as she raised her cellphone up and finally turned the vibrator off, sliding it back to zero before exiting the app and storing the gadget into her pocket.

Reaching up, she brushed some of Evelynn's hair away and fixed her glasses' perch. She winked at the diva once those amber eyes met her azure gaze, seeing the visible gleam gradually fill the other's gaze.

"You okay now?"

Evelynn's breath was still in the process of steadying as she glared back in return. "What do you think?"

"I'm asking you, aren't I?"

"I'm a _mess_ , Akali." Evelynn grabbed the front of her jacket yet again, but she wasn't exactly afraid of the inevitable payback. "An _absolute_ mess."

"I'd honestly be surprised if you...-" Akali didn't get to finish.

Evelynn abruptly stepped back and yanked her by her jacket. Akali thought about getting her phone again, but whenever she reached towards her pocket, the diva would tug harshly at her and make _her_ stumble with her step.

Around them, the people watched them curiously, paving way whenever they caught sight of Evelynn's seemingly intimidating expression. The vocalist clearly meant business and no one was certainly foolish enough to get in her way.

"Someone's angry."

Their walk came to a sudden stop with Evelynn pulling Akali close until their faces were right in front of one another, her warm breath caressing Akali's cheeks as she spoke.

" _Horny_ would be more accurate."

With that said, Evelynn led them to the nearest ladies' room. Conveniently, when they entered the restroom, there was no one outside the stalls, which freely allowed the diva to shove Akali inside one of the vacant ones before joining her inside and locking the door behind them.

"Evel..-" Akali was shushed when Evelynn forced her down to her knees, her hands grabbing onto the vixen's hips to not go down completely.

"You, my little darling, are going to clean the mess _you_ had me make."

Instead of showing or uttering any protest, Akali only gulped quietly and nodded, eyes fixated on each movement Evelynn showed. She watched as those long, slim fingers of hers hooked at the hem of her skirt, lifting it up enough for her to easily reach the waistband of her underwear, which was swiftly peeled down until it reached her knees.

Akali pushed Evelynn's skirt up even more, tongue licking her lips as she caught sight of the moist slit of the siren. It glistened with her essence, causing the rapper's excitement to skyrocket.

Evelynn grasped the base of her ponytail, pulling her close, but stopping once Akali's lips was literally inches away from her womanhood. The freestyler wanted to whine out, but she was silenced by the ambers that stared down at her.

"Clean me, Rogue."

"With pleasure..." Akali breathily uttered before she firmly gripped Evelynn's hips and dove in, her tongue immediately darting out to lap at the honey staining her lover's entrance.

Evelynn gave a shaky breath of satisfaction, lips pursing as Akali continuously and fervently licked at her folds. A throaty hum left her when she felt Akali slip her tongue inside of her for a few seconds before pulling back out and returning to licking.

Akali felt utterly delighted at the sweet honey that she supped out, one of her hands sneaking behind Evelynn and groping one of her buttocks under the hiked up skirt of the diva's dress.

This was definitely not on today's agenda, but neither of them seemed to be bothered by it.

Evelynn rested against the door of the stall, eyes fluttering close as she draped a leg over Akali's shoulder, giving the latter more access to her nethers. With all the _'cleaning_ ' Akali was doing, it was no surprise Evelynn felt the flicker of arousal ignite once again.

She had no intention in letting Akali have it now though.

Keeping her lips pursed the second she felt Akali's tongue encircle around her lovebud, she decided to push the rapper back and cut her little feast short. Grasping her below her jaw as she slowly raised her back to her feet, taking her own turn in wetting her lips with her tongue.

"I wasn't finished...-!"

"I know." Evelynn snarled huskily, nearly causing Akali to shudder at the sound of her voice. "I told you to clean me, _not_ to have your way with me again."

Akali blatantly showed a displeased pout, one that Evelynn merely smirked in return as she pulled her stained underwear back on and fixed the state of her dress.

"Now _this,_ " Evelynn slipped her hand in Akali's pocket, stealing her phone from her. "is mine to hold on to."

"Wait...-"

Evelynn exited the stall and stalked out, ignoring the shocked stares of the three women standing in front of the mirror and the sinks. Clearly, they didn't expect _two grown women_ to walk out of a restroom stall. Behind the siren, Akali hastily trailed after her, lowering her head to hide her embarrassment from the looks of the strangers.

Catching up to Evelynn, she found the diva speaking to a very tired-looking Lyx. The bodyguard has clearly been searching for them for the past twenty to thirty minutes.

Before Akali could place a hand on Evelynn's shoulder, the diva strode away and went towards the direction of the parking lot. Lyx trailed after her, prompting the rapper to walk alongside their bodyguard as they both watched the woman walk ahead of them.

"She wants us to go back to the penthouse."

"That's pretty much expected. Just cancel the reservation for dinner once we get back." Akali said, totally not looking disappointed with their date coming to an end so early. In fact, she looked very pleased with herself as she wiped most of her lower face with her handkerchief.

"Where have you two been anyway?" Lyx asked with an exasperated tone before he shook his head and said, "Wait, no, don't tell me. I don't want to know the details."

"Lyx, expect me to send more toys to your address."

Her bodyguard groaned. "Why not just send them straight to the penthouse?"

"And have Evelynn see them first and have her use them against _me_? No way." Akali then rubbed her butt for a moment as she said, "I still remember the time she used the riding crop that I ordered against me."

"Okay! Too much info!" Lyx said, face reddening and the shopping bags shaking in his arms as he hurriedly stepped a small distance away from the rapper.

Instead of being embarrassed with how her bodyguard was reacting, Akali merely gave him a light punch on the arm before she jogged ahead and walked alongside Evelynn, smoothly wrapping an arm around the woman's waist.

"Still pissed, Eve?"

Evelynn glanced at her for a second and just when Akali thought she was going to get the silent treatment, the diva slipped her arm behind her and slid her hand into one of her back pockets, casually groping her cute butt as they walked. Truth be told, it was quite the pleasant surprise.

"Not as much now that I think about all the things I'll do to you once we get back home."

"Should I be scared?"

"Oh, darling," Evelynn turned to look at her, the glint of her own mischief sparkling in her piercing eyes. "I am going to make you _scream_."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This piece was suggested and commissioned by @0xDiddi from Twitter!
> 
> Honestly, I had to research about the whole vibrating panties thing just to get some ideas for this one. Needless to say, I learned something new while writing this. xD
> 
> For those who might be interested in seeing more prompts for these two in their own specific idea, feel free to hit me up on Wattpad or Twitter if you want to commission me~ ^u^


End file.
